Hide and Seek
by Shini-666
Summary: Movieverse After Mission city the Autobots find themselves needing to hide out for a while, Sam suggests an old friend with a lot of spare property. Nick Akers knew her life would be different, she never imagined 'different' included giant alien robots.
1. An Inconvenient Lie

Alright this is my first actual, posted fanfiction! dances Ahem, anyway… be kind? Rewind?

Honestly though, I'm sure I'll be getting more flames than I will compliments but oh well, as long as I have fun writing this that's all that matters right?

Besides, between work, school and all of my pets, prefect writing skills as a hobby isn't that high on the list.

Anyway, constructive reviews are always welcomed.

Edit: Props to my BETA Teh blumchenkinder who has fixed everything I post after the original posting. XD That means it's posted and crappy til' Teh tells me what's wrong.

------------------------------------------------------

Nick Aker always knew her life would be different. From an early age she had a fundamental understanding of this; perhaps that was why she was taking things all in stride. The events leading to this very moment had begun one week ago with an innocent phone call.

"Josh I know you're in love with that thing but you've got work to do..." Nick growled from her place in the extra large garage, three semis were lined up inside and there was room for at least three more. "Replacing the fuel line on this big guy is gonna take me at least an hour, so you get started on that one." she commented pointing towards the simple and white cab-over rig.

Joshua was what the small town would call a troublemaker; he didn't try to go out and get in trouble, it found him. At 18 he was brash, an adult and yet still a boy at heart. This could easily be proven in the way he was fawning over his new ATV 4-wheeler, and constant comments that he couldn't wait to try it out. Despite his antics, Nick had to admit Josh was easy on the eyes, dark hair, blue eyes; he was a lady killer and he knew it. Luckily she and her father and kept the boy on the straight and narrow-when it came to women, despite any joking comments, he was a gentleman at heart. "Chill out Nick…Big Daddy's just in for an oil change and the Mac's air conditioning needs a recharge, no big deal." Most trucks in the industry had their own nicknames painted somewhere on the cab, or if nothing else usually went by the driver's last name. It gave a little life to what they did, though despite his comments; Josh left the ATV to begin his work on 'Big Daddy'.

Of course the cheeky grin and wink he sent her way were met with a rolling of her eyes. His charm and good looks were useless on her. If she had to describe herself, Nick would say that she cleaned up nice, most people did anyway, the real question was, exactly how often was she cleaned up? Normally her outfits consisted of jeans, jean shorts, and a large array of t-shirts with various logos on them. She had no one to impress in the garage, and personally felt that if she had to impress someone to get them to like her, well they weren't worth the time of day.

As for the truck she was working on, or rather trucks in general, they were in a sense, Nick's life. The first thing she could remember was the road trips she and her father would take across country in one of the big rigs, and the hide and seek game she had to play at all the weigh stations. After all the police would see a middle-aged man and a young girl and often got the wrong impression, even if it was father and daughter.

When it was time for her to start school her father had done the most reasonable thing-considering staying on the road was no longer a possibility and knowing that trucking was in their blood, he started up a truck stop. This wasn't one of those truck stops passing motorists stopped at, this wasn't a rest stop, it was a hard core truck stop. They were well known throughout the trucking world, offering full service care for the rigs at mom and pop business prices. More than once it had been mentioned that if the Akers couldn't fix it, scrap it.

Her father had made the business prosper and they were able to buy plenty of land. Years on the road made her father not real desperate for close neighbors, in fact the further away the better, though he was a good and honest man. As she grew Nick picked up on the trade, by twelve she had replaced her first transmission. Or rather had walked her father through the steps considering most of the machinery was still to large for her to handle. Her father had beamed with pride, seeing Nick interested in his work, the interest only growing over time.

Of course, trucks weren't all she knew. She had gone to college briefly, in two years she'd managed to cram in her bachelor's degree in business. While she was overworking herself with school her dad had hired Joshua, a boy who lived several miles from their house and used the ATV trails to get around at the time. After two years Nick was surprised to see him at work in the garage, though he was only skilled in the basics. When it came to problem solving with the rigs he wasn't always the best man for the job.

It had been three years since she'd returned from school, times were tough but she wasn't giving up hope-though all she had learned from college told her that hope was about all she'd have at the end of the day.

Only a year and a half ago her father had suffered a heart attack. While he'd lived and suffered minor effects, working on the rigs was out of the question, and the medical bills had stacked up quickly. Rolling her shoulders with a sigh she quickly cleared her mind, refusing to get on that subject yet again-it caused her enough stress as it was.

The truck stop itself was made of several components, the diner (no truck stop was complete without one) that paid rent considering it had been built on the Akers property, the garage she was working in, a general store of storts for truckers, the fueling station, and a large field that was prepped for the trucks to rest overnight in. That had been the last and possibly best addition, in essence it appeared to be connected and large archways that the truck cabs parked under with a thick tube like structure hanging down. With only a ten dollar adaptor a trucker could easily mount the front of the hanging gadget to the window and do a number of things, surf the web, watch tv and the system even had an heating and cooling unit so the truckers didn't have to waste fuel idling, or create more fumes for the planet.

Akers Truck Stop was proud to be one of only ten locations to offer the feature and it brought more business their way which Nick was thankful for-after two years she knew they still had another year before the system was paid off.

Wiping the sweat from her forehead and grimacing slightly when she figured she'd smeared grease, or fuel, or some other dirty substance there she only sighed, it came with the work after all. It was at that point, fate decided to throw her a curveball, as the wall mounted phone began to ring.

Normally the phone was just used for inter property communication, from the house, the gas station, the diner and so on, though it did connect to the outside world, few people knew the number. Climbing down from the side of the rig she made her way to the wall wiping her hands with one of many available rags in the garage. "Tell Jones it's going to take me longer every time he calls." Jones was the owner of the rig she was currently working on and he'd had the waitress at the diner call over at least three times to check on the progress.

_"Nicole Akers?"_ She blinked at the unfamiliar voice, male, and slightly younger, probably around Joshua's age.

"This is Nick.." She clarified, using her much more common nickname, "Who's this?"

_"Ah this is Sam…Sam Witwicky."_ The male, Sam, responded, the name rung a slight bell.

"The L.A. Witwicky's?" It wasn't as if she knew any other Witwicky's but at least the location would clarify that she was remembering correctly.

_"Yeah. Yeah that's us…You were at the family reunion about ten years ago…"_ Clearly the guy on the other end was attempting to refresh her memory and it was working.

When she was about fourteen her father had begun dating a rather nice woman. Nick's mom had died at a very early stage of her life so Nick didn't really mind. Even when the relationship ended it had been on good terms, her father and the woman had laughed it off, wondering how they'd managed to stay together so long. That summer though she and her father were host to the Witwicky family reunion, Nick couldn't recall how the woman had been related to the Witwicky family, a cousin of a step sibling of a brother's…well she didn't bother remembering how but the fact was the Witwicky's had spend a week on her father's property and it had been interesting to say the least.

"You…you were the bee kid weren't you?" She questioned, the memory popping into her head of a young dark-haired boy flipping out whenever a bee-let alone any innocent bug came within ten feet of him, of course Nick thought it was the funniest thing in the world at the time, still did.

_"Yeah.."_ This time Sam didn't sound too happy that she had remembered him. _"So I was wondering, you and your dad still have all that property?"_

"Yeah why….?" She frowned a little, it had been ten years and the kid-well young adult now she figured, was calling him, usually people wanted something when they called.

Sam on the other end sighed softly, covering the mouthpiece of his cell phone so the sound couldn't be heard, and so the lie began. _"Well you see when I turned eighteen my friend said I had to buy a lotto ticket because it was legal to do so…and I won…And you know LA the houses are pretty crunched together…" _She frowned trying to figure out what he was getting at. _"Anyway you know us boys I went out and bought a couple of cars and I have no place to store them."_ That was followed by a slightly strained chuckle, _"So I was wondering if I could…I mean if that old aviator hanger was still on the property…if I could store them there for a while…Mom, Dad, and I are going to take a vacation before moving to a bigger home…and I really don't want to leave this cars sitting on L.A. streets ya know?"_

Sam paused, wanting for a response, and when he heard none a frown crossed his features. _"I'd be willing to pay a storage fee, you know for taking up the space…and keeping them in good working order."_ That had her attention. Nick wasn't the type to ask for a hand out, hearing that Sam had won, clearly, a large sum in the lotto had her thinking just maybe she'd ask for help, but her pride wouldn't let her and she inwardly cursed her father. A good old fashioned man himself, his rules were simple: if he couldn't do it himself, it wasn't meant to be done. Of course her father had passed along the same traits to her, though her business mind saw around certain aspects of her pride, if she was storing his items and he was paying a storage fee then it wasn't really a hand out.

"I think that could work out..." she began, still thinking over the idea. Sam cut her off.

_"Great! Nick, you're awesome! They'll be there by next week…"_ The boy sounded a little too happy, then again boys and their toys… _"You want me to wire you the first payment? If you've got a bank account I could just set up direct deposits, or just pay in advance…like I said me and the family are going on vacation so I figure the cars will be there at least a year before we find a large enough property to store them.."_

Nick blinked at the phone, clearly Sam had things all planned out, "Any way works…"

One week later Nick gave a refreshing sigh, having just showered after a long day at the garage. The Aker's house was situated nearly five miles from the truck stop, as mentioned, they had land and plenty of it. At the time thankfully, no one was really pressing for it. No one wanted condo's built in a town that couldn't even boast two Mcdonalds.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen she found her father reading the morning paper. She didn't bother commenting that it was a little late to be reading the news, they'd had that argument several times, his response was always the same: work in the morning, relaxing at night.

While her father couldn't work on the rigs anymore, he could keep up the house, the property, and took care of the several dogs they had. Edward Clark Akers was, much like his daughter, a force to be reckoned with, though their approaches did differ. While Nick went for the more direct, the louder the better, Ed went for the silent, laid back approach. Nick smiled fondly at the thought, remembering several times in high school she'd brought boys home to meet her father; he never did raise his voice to any of them, and yet few of them would ever talk to her again. Thinking back she figured it probably had to do with the phrase, 'See this prison record? You hurt her and I've got no probably going back.'

"How's Hank doing?" She questioned as she grabbed a drink from the fridge and took a seat across from him at the table. Hank was the newest addition to their family, as mentioned the two of them had several dogs that mostly lived outside, having free roam of the property and control of the barn several yards from the house, Hank was a rather large mutt that had one day simply showed up for breakfast with the other dogs and been with them ever since. According to her father people in the cities were crazy for fencing in, or leashing their dogs, after all there was no fencing on their miles of property and yet no dog had ever left permanently.

Speaking of the little devils several barks drew the Akers' attention to the back door, Nick sighed as she rose from her seat, "I'll see what it is.." She commented as her father made no move to get up.

"Probably that damn 'coon again, stupid thing doesn't realize those dogs would make a chew toy out of it…" Was the older man's only comment as he flipped the page of his paper.

Stepping outside Nick frowned, nothing seemed immediately out of place, and it wasn't as if they had anything worth stealing around the house, the expensive equipment was all at the garage. Following the direction several dogs were barking in she frowned, some distance away laid the hanger-left over from when a military base had occupied the land, it dwarfed the garage to say the least, though, even some distance away she could see lights flickering from within briefly illuminating the fog glass window panes-true there was nothing in there at the moment but the last thing she needed where squatters present when Sam dropped off his cars.

Shouting that she'd be back in a bit, her father waved her off, he cared for his daughter of course, she was his pride and joy, but he respected her as well and knew that if he didn't let her go she'd be angry at him for weeks. Sliding into the beat up ford truck she made sure the shotgun was secure in the gun rack, no country truck was complete without it, and began the drive over the hilly terrain to the hanger. By the time she'd gotten half way there the lights had disappeared; though she didn't turn around then, best to sort this out now.

Grabbing the shotgun and the flashlight from the glove box she stepped out of the truck and made her way inside without much hesitation, shining the light around the hanger she frowned at the reflections the light seemed to be bouncing off of in what should have been an empty space. Finding the lights she flicked them on, the large bulbs above humming as they slowly came to life, dimly lighting the area at first though it was enough to cause her to stop in her tracks.

The first thing she noticed was the Peterbilt. In all her life she'd never seen something like it, sure she'd seen other Peterbilts, but the paint job along with what must have been several custom features had her staring for several minutes, as if she'd blink and it would be gone. After a short period of staring she managed to tear her eyes away and scan over the other vehicles in the room. A bright yellow Camaro with racing stripes seemed to shout out 'play with me' while the Topkick parked some distance way screamed the exact opposite. Oddly enough the Solstice in the corner seemed to say nothing at all, inwardly she berated herself, cars couldn't say anything so of course it didn't seem to say something.

Nick shook her head figuring she'd spent too much time around the trucks in the garage. The oddest one seemed to be the Hummer-if it had been just a regular Hummer she figured it would have fit into the theme of expensive and or flashy cars, instead it was a search and rescue SUV, perhaps the flashing lights were what convinced Sam to buy it.

She shook her head at the thought, boys.

After looking over each car she checked the area but found it to be void of any drivers, stumped she headed back to the Peterbilt, for some reason she figured this truck would hold all the answers, or perhaps it was merely because she was used to the large rig more so than the small sports cars. Reaching for the door she blinked when it opened with ease-having thought it would be locked on her, with only a moment's hesitation she pulled herself up into the car and was again awestruck. Rather than the dirty and grease stained cabs she was used to this rig had leather interior, the bed was pristine, the dash decked out in chrome, definitely a custom job.

In the passenger seat she noticed an envelope and small box, deciding to read the letter first she made short work of opening it, the box could wait.

_Hey Nick, _

_Sorry I couldn't stop by to visit, we had a plane to catch, I figured you'd come to this big guy first considering you work with big trucks so I left the note here. At the reunion I remember you telling me how each truck had it's own name and personality, you described them as if they were living breathing beings._

She smiled, remembering the conversation, and still believed it true, each rig had certain quirks, some liked one oil, other's preferred another-despite what the manufacturer claimed was the best brand, the same went with all other aspects of the rigs, from loads, to the tire pressure, a happy truck didn't break down.

_Well that stuck with me, so each of these guys have names, the Camaro is Bumblebee, he's a great ride but his gears grind if he gets too much dirt or mud on him._

The Camaro wasn't fond of dirt, or rather his engine wasn't, check.

_Ratchet is the Hummer, he's not built for speed but he'll get you where you need to go. I left him fully loaded in case of an emergency._

The Hummer was a hospital on wheels, check.

_The Topkick is Ironhide. He can be a bit of a brute, and he doesn't do well on day to day driving, he'd rather be pulling a semi load then go pick up the mail from the post office. _

The Topkick was a badass truck who couldn't handle rush hour, or probably burned off too much gas doing so.

_The Peterbilt you're in is the smoothest riding truck you'll find, you can call him Optimus. _

The rig was definitely a custom job if it rode smooth; normally the cabs shook somewhat from the power under the hood.

_Lastly the Solstice, that's Jazz he's only for looks, nothing's working under the hood, I'll have him in the shop as soon as we get back from vacation. _

Nick frowned a little glancing to the silver car in the corner, just as she'd thought, the car seemed to say nothing, in a way, it was dead.

_In the box under this note I provided the first six months rent for each car, there is also a bracelet, it's special made, it will turn on each car, unlock the doors, trunks etc. just by getting it close enough to the door handle or ignition, etc. The keys for each car are in the glove boxes, just incase you need those too. Feel free to drive them a bit, just remember what I said about Ironhide. _

_Thanks again and I'll call soon._

It was signed 'Sam Witwicky'.

Reaching over she grabbed the small box and opened it with care, inside was a check with the promised payment, much more than she'd first thought- it would definitely brighten their bank account to have it, as well as the small, metallic bracelet. Jewelry wasn't really her style, but if it had to do with the cars she figured she could bare it, slipping it on she glanced at the Peterbilts ignition, "Now..just how do you work..?" She questioned, mostly to herself as she passed her wrist close to the keyhole. The rig roared to life as the engine turned over and for a second Nick had to brace herself from the surprise "So it really does work.." She had to grin to herself, in a way this was like Christmas, even if the cars weren't hers.

For a moment she tried to figure out just how to turn the truck off and logically waved her wrist by the ignition once more, in response the truck died down, inwardly she made a note to ask Sam for more detailed instructions about these cars. Climbing down from the cab she closed the door before looking over the vehicles spread out across the hanger, "Well boys…looks like it's going to be a long year…" Despite the fact that it was getting late Nick couldn't pull herself away from the cars, walking around each one at least twice, when she reached the Solstice in the corner a frown crossed her features.

For a second she felt like murmuring, 'what is this murderous intent?' As many Japanese anime characters stated just before the enemy made themselves known, in truth she did feel as if someone was glaring daggers at her but with a roll of her shoulders brushed it off. In silence she ran her hand over the hood, "So you won't work for Sam huh? Just taking a little break?" waving her wrist over the front of the hood she noted that the silver sports car didn't respond by opening it's hood, just as Sam mentioned it was well and truly dead.

Opening the hood the old fashioned way she gave a low whistle as she looked over the racing engine, not something she was particularly familiar with considering her line of work, but when it came down to it an engine was an engine. "Everything looks alright…" She commented to herself after giving it a quick once over, "Well we'll see about getting you up and running later, I doubt you'd want to be stuck in this hanger all the time." She gave the rim of the hood an affectionate pat before letting the hood fall shut once more.

The excitement wearing off for the night she began to regret staying out so long. Grabbing the forgotten shotgun and flashlight she moved to turn off the lights on her way out.

With a last look back she smiled at the Peterbilt, "Dad's just going to love you…" she commented just before flicking off the lights and closing the regular sized door behind her-the hanger had large doors that opened to let-in this case the cars through, or a few human sized doors as well for convenience.

Only when scanners deemed that the old truck had parked at the farm house did the first change, Ironhide was in his regular form in a minute cannons at the ready, "She'll go to the slagging Pit for messing with Jazz." The death of Optimus' Lieutenant was still fresh on all of their minds and while they were battle worn, the loss of a comrade still hurt. Unusually Bumblebee seemed to agree, his battle visor slipping down into place briefly.

"Easy Ironhide…" Optimus commented once he'd transformed, all of them keeping their lights off to avoid attracting attention. "She doesn't know." Of course Nick didn't know that Jazz was in fact 'dead', rather than just broken as Earth vehicles became.

"Indeed, though she did seem quite interested in us." Ratchet added, glancing through one of the large fog window panes towards the house some distance away.

"Prime, you aren't seriously going to let her work on Jazz are you?" Ironhide questioned, it was the closest the black bot would come to saying he cared.

"We don't have much choice; we can't leave him anywhere safe." Optimus stated with a sigh, which was really just the ejection of air from his ventilation system, a human trait they'd picked up.

"It doesn't seem as though she wishes to cause any damage, it's an honorable endeavor that she wishes to fix a mere car that isn't hers, or her responsibility to fix." Ratchet added, in attempts to calm Ironhide, Bumblebee was easily swayed from one side to the other, being the youngest of their group and, despite having his voice back had yet to really speak up-having noticed that he could in fact learn much more by keeping silent.

Ironhide let out what could have passed as a growl, "Fine, but if she even thinks about taking me to the mall…" His threat trailed off, though it seemed for the moment he'd been abated.

None of them particularly liked the situation they were in, after the Mission city incident they'd been forced back into hiding, luckily the American government, in part mostly due to the defense secretary, had allowed them stay on the planet, and had even informed several other superpowers on Earth to the existence of the Autobots, in the beginning tensions had been high, but Optimus was a fine leader and after a while each country's leaders had agreed to the secret. Or rather, Optimus had reasoned them into the corner without ever raising his voice.

The Decepticons were out there, with Megatron's body at the bottom of the ocean others might come in attempts to take control of the Decepticons, prove themselves as leader. The battle was coming to Earth whether the humans wanted it or not, once this had been established the Earth leaders agreed to allow the Autobots free reign, with Will Lennox and Sam Witwicky as their office go between, or rather usually the government would beg the two humans into asking the Autobots for one thing or another, or an update on this or that.

Though a thorn in their side had appeared nearly two months after Mission City, it appeared, despite their best efforts that information on them had leaked, most thought of it as some crazy cover up for what really happened in Mission City, as Optimus had mentioned the best lie can in fact be the truth. Who would really believe giant alien robots waged war in the metropolis? Though a few fanatic groups were out to prove their existence, Bumblebee had come in the closest contact, someone learned of Sam's unexplainable association with the government and the boy and bee and found themselves trailed for several hours until Will and Ironhide had effectively ended the bizarre chase. 

Thus far, no injury, human or Autobot, had occurred, though Optimus feared it was only a matter of time. To avoid undo injury they'd decided to go into hiding, Sam, Mikaela, the Lennoxs and several others were likewise going into hiding for the time being, if anything several large governments could hide them for a while from whatever groups were out there-though keeping the Autobots with them would merely draw attention to the humans.

While the other's continued discussing their situation, and trying to keep Ironhide calm, Bumblebee moved towards the back of the hanger, cracking open one of the large, airplane sized doors with ease, what he saw out make had his optics going wide, "Maybe this won't be so bad." He commented gaining the attention of the other's who likewise stalked over, the other three were tall enough to glance outside through the high fog windows.

What lay behind the hanging for some distance it seemed, was a graveyard, a mechanical graveyard, airplanes mostly, though some military vehicles could be seen here or there. Granted they were all human supplies but still, it gave the Autobots spare parts and an endless supply of scrap metal to work with.

Bumblebee was clearly very happy with himself, after all his charge had been the one to suggest this location for hiding and-besides the tense moment over Jazz's remains, everything was perfect.


	2. To intimiate a Topkick

Rating might go up depending on how the story goes…..

This chapter does include foul language, you have been warned.

Oh and if you haven't guessed, I don't own transformers, if I did I'd be busy running people over in Ironhide because I'm an evil person like that.

Thanks for the reviews!

**L33Tbunny: **Hope I can keep you interested and thanks!

**SomeReallyRandomPerson**: Again thanks for the review and you're on the right track with Jazz All thought there are a few surprises I plan on throwing in concerning that. Also, this will be explained later on, once the Autobots are known to Josh, Nick and co. but of course, they couldn't simply leave Jazz's remains for any Decepticon to come across, hence having his remains with them…again more of that will be explained in the story.

**Windwalker: **Thank you for your review! Looking back you've got a very valid point, I tried to make her so unlike me that well…you've read the results, I'll be attempting to correct that in future chapters, not dumbing down the character but rather trying to give each of the original characters their own turn at dominating a chapter. Much like the movie, there is the main story, and several sub stories. Thanks again, your comment made me rethink my original plot ideas (hopefully for the better).

**Frog1:** thanks for the review, hope I can continue to keep it interesting for you!

**Elita One:** XD I wasn't sure if I was going to give the Autobot's names or not, but for that I did use myself, I name everything, just for fun really, the old camper we have is big Betty, the maple tree I planted out front is Fred etc. Sam's a crazy kid as far as Nick remembers, considering they'd met for all of a week.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Joshua Abrams Macarthur didn't scare easily. Sure he lived the life of a small town teen but he figured he had more thrills than most big city kids did. His summers had always been spent off roading, ATVing, dirt biking, any other terrain sport that could occur in the mountains of Colorado. Winters were the time for snowmobiles, he loved the speed they could get gliding across sheets of snow and ice.

Most teens begged, and saved for their first car, Josh saved for ATV's and it irked him a bit that he hadn't yet been able to try out his new 4 wheeler. The first day he'd had it, it rained and much as he loved mud flying everywhere after a good long ride, he didn't want to catch a cold and have everyone and their mothers giving him the 'I told you so' line. For the week that followed that he'd been 'grounded' by his father. Sure, he was eighteen, he'd graduated high school in the previous spring, he was by all accounts, an adult.

However, he did still live at home, living at home meant that he had to follow the rules set down by his parents, if he didn't like it, legally they could kick him out as his father had reminded him several times already, though Josh was certain he was just joking when he said it, or rather he hoped. Having been too worked up over his new ATV Josh had forgotten several key chores one day, to include mucking out several stalls in the large barn his parents owned. After a week he could still feel his father radiating anger so he decided the best course of action was to lay low and avoid the object that had started the whole mess. At least until the whole thing had blown over, and then he'd be hitting the nearest trail to break in the ATV that was still a little too clean in his opinion.

All of this, the fast paced, dangerous, thrill seeking activities might lead one to believe that it would take a lot to scare Joshua, well they'd be wrong.

Showing up for work he found the truck stop eerily silent, heading for the garage he soon found out why. Apparently Nick had showed up in a very good mood that morning, not that she was in a bad mood every day, but that a surprising good mood was rather rare-especially when it lasted for a few hours. Making a quick retreat before being spotted he headed for the general store, waving to his aunt who was seated behind the counter. She was as stubborn as they came, though seeing how most of the town's older generation was Josh figured it was some sort of trend, perhaps he too would end up like them, but merely shrugged off the thought as his aunt motioned him over.

"Bit late today aren't you Josh?" She questioned while reaching for a small piece of paper, not even bothering to listen to his reply, or excuse, she continued, "Little busy here, so be a dear and let Nick know that Rick called." She commented before handing him the little note upon which she'd written down the details of the message Rick wanted passed along.

"But…" Josh frowned, taking the note gingerly as if it would suddenly come to life and drain all the blood from his body, glancing around he noticed that there wasn't even a single person besides the two of them in the supposedly 'busy' store.

The older woman narrowed her eyes slightly, "Be a dear.." She repeated, her tone of voice even, Josh got the picture, either deal with his aunt's wraith, or Nicks. Silently he weighed his options, while Nick could, most definitely cause more bodily harm ( he figured he could after all, outrun his aunt), his aunt had far more blackmail material on him.

Sighing he turned and trudged out of the general store like a man on death row, heading for the garage.

Once inside he paused several feet from the rig she was working on, noticing that, for the moment she was still oblivious to his presence there, and that Manny, an older trucker who worked in the shop from time to time when he didn't have a load to take, was also there. Good he'd have a witness! Unless Nick took out Manny too…

Shaking his head from the thought he spoke up, "Hey Nick?" When she turned he flinched on reflex, as if expecting the wrench in her hand to be launched in his general direction. When no pain came he blinked, realizing that she was silently waiting for him to continue, "Oh, uh, Rick called, said the shipment came in, but he won't be able to get it up here for at least a week..." Again he flinched, Rick ran a loading station about an hour away, and all spare parts for the Aker's truck stop showed up there before making their final journey to the garage. Normally Rick had a worker drove the load up to the truck stop but he'd been rather short handed recently and couldn't spare the body or the time it'd take to get it done.

Nick did frown then, they were running low on several of the bare essentials and it wasn't as if she could simply pick those particular pieces up at any auto zone. Sighing she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and, oddly, Josh noticed the silver like bracelet-though wisely decided not to question it. "Hey Manny? Can you put the belts back on this guy when you're done over there?" She questioned, patting the rig as if to indicate which one. "Josh and I are gonna go get those parts."

Looking up Manny frowned slightly in confusion, though like Josh decided it was better not to question, he'd been around the block several times, little lady or old woman he knew when to keep his mouth shut, "Sure thing, you two hurry back now, I'll be needing a few of those parts on the next truck." He commented before wisely going back to his work.

Only once they were headed back into the Aker's property in the old pick up truck, Nick at the wheel and Josh sitting on the far side, did he speak up, "Hey Nick…Just wondering how you plan on getting the entire load when this hunk of junk barely makes it across town…and the fact that we're headed in the wrong direction?"

Fingers taping on the steering wheel Nick sighed softly, clearly debating something, "Alright Josh…I knew you'd find out sooner or later, so better sooner so I can at least explain a couple rules."

Completely at a loss Josh merely frowned and continued to watch her as the Aker's home passed by and they continued on through the property. "Remember about ten years ago? My dad had that girl friend…she had her family reunion out here?"

He nodded slowly not really seeing the point, "Yeah I think so..she was real nice, but her relatives were kinda weird." He commented, having been on the property more than once during the week reunion.

Nodding in agreement Nick continued, "You remember that bee kid?"

"Hell yeah! I'd never heard such a girlie scream from a boy in my life! It was fun messing with him." Josh smirked, okay so maybe he'd put a couple of beetles and other harmless bugs near the Witwicky kid, it was harmless fun.

Nick smirked but rolled her eyes as if disproving of his comment and past actions, "Yeah well turns out he won the lotto…and he either blew it all real fast or he won a lot." She paused as she parked outside the hanger, only continuing once they'd both gotten out of the truck, "He called up the other day and asked if he could store some cars here, and Josh, they are _nice._" She stated as she moved to block his way slightly.

Josh was already beginning to think of just what could possibly wait behind the door, how nice did these cars have to be if even Nick seemed excited about them, explained her good mood anyway.

"Let me make this clear, you are not to touch them. You are not to drive them. Ever. Do you understand? I've got plenty of property to hide another body on." Nick threatened, joking as she did so after all there wasn't really a body hidden anyway on the land, at least not one she knew of.

"Yeah yeah I got it let me see!" He practically shoved his way passed Nick as she allowed him entrance, flicking on the lights as she followed him in. Though like her, he had paused, almost frozen, "Holy shit…"

Like she had the day before Josh spend at least twenty minutes going over every car, Nick had to admit it gave her a little more time to look over the vehicles as well. When Josh approached the Solstice she frowned lightly, "That one…Sam says it's out of commission and he's right, can't get it to click or spark or anything."

Josh frowned then and upon request had Nick opening the hood for him, his face showing his surprise, "Hell Nick….this is….damn, it doesn't work? Looks brand new to me…and this isn't the regular engine either." Nick frowned a little then, while she might be a mechanic by profession her area of expertise was limited to big rigs and branched off into smaller trucks. Sports cars and racing, or high performance engines weren't her category and while Josh had never actually seen or touched an engine like this he'd studied their mechanics for some time via car magazines or even easier, the internet. He was a thrill seeker, a speed demon, he probably wouldn't trust himself around the engines, having only a basic knowledge of them, but he'd give his left arm to tinker with what was under the hood.

Sure he wouldn't boast that he could take apart and reassemble the Solstice engine but he would bet that he knew more about it's workings than Nick.

"Either way…you are not to touch it." Nick commented, almost closing the hood on Josh's wandering fingers. "Now come on, Manny will throw a fit if we're gone forever…" With that she motioned towards the Topkick.

Josh blinked lightly, "We're taking that?" It wasn't condescending, but rather unbelieving, "Shit…Nick we have to drive through down in that, I must show off!" He demanded like a little kid in a candy shop as he circled the large black truck once more, only pausing at the tailgate, "Unless you've got one we'll have to stop by my house…this thing'll need a low jack…" It was true, the jack that should have been at knee height was more or less as high as Josh's waist, a low jack was an S shaped jack, though with straight corners rather than curves, that left the ball of the jack at the proper level, he knew they had one for the tracker somewhere in the barn.

Though following Nick's gesture he moved to climb into the passenger side, and the 'climb' was literal, there were no wimpy side rails to use as a step up for this black beast. In awe he glanced over the flawless interior as Nick settled into the drivers seat, waving her wrist by the ignition he raised a single eyebrow, "Hey Nick…ya know…keys might by a good idea."

She frowned at him, "No this…" She made the same motion as before, this time they could hear the click of the ignition but the engine never turned over, she sighed a little, "Sam says this bracelet turns on all the cars, you know like those smart cars or something, toys for the rich...It worked on the semi…" She tried it once more with the same, less than useful results before having Josh fish the keys from the glove box. When those produced nothing better than a few groans from the engine she sighed.

Josh frowned likewise, the prospect of riding in the Topkick had gotten his hopes up, "Well…looks aren't everything I guess." He commented, sure the thing looked like hell on wheels but that didn't mean it had to work, take the Solstice for example. "It might look bad ass but think about it Nick, I doubt this thing could even tow the load, you'd need the semi for sure." It was a realistic comment, the Topkick was large, largest truck he'd seen that wasn't classified as a semi, but large didn't always mean strong, or great towing ability.

She sighed in response with a nod that he was most likely right, though a commercial license she did not have, so driving the semi legally was out of the question. "Yeah, you're right." Reaching to remove the key from the ignition she nearly jumped when the Topkick roared to life, her hand quickly moved away from the keys and she shot a glance to Josh who looked equally surprised.

"Maybe…just…" He frowned trying to think up a good excuse, "Bad gas?" he shook his head at the thought, "Maybe it just needed a few clicks…you did get that bracelet close to the ignition again." He pointed out and she slowly nodded that he was probably right. Shifting the massive truck into first they only went a few feet before she braked in front of the, still closed, large hanger door-after all they had entered through the smaller door.

Clearly, who had to get out and open the massive door was becoming a slight battle of the wits between them. Josh glanced out the side window as if to ignore the problem all together while Nick idled tapped her fingers on the gear shifter.

Nick looked to Josh.

Josh glanced to Nick.

She smirked, "I'm driving."

"Well shit."


	3. Ironhide and the horrid Mall

Another update! Don't get used to it. Between work and school I get a total of……zero days off. While I'm loving this story college comes first with working as a close second.

Updates will probably be far slower after today but patience makes the heart grow fonder right?

The Autobots….honestly I didn't want to give them such a long conversation in the beginning, I'm afraid I might butcher them, let me know how I did.

**Jazzbot8907: **Hope I can continue to keep you interested.

**Elita One:** Indeed, in my family the 'who has to open the gate' dilemma is almost as bad as the 'who controls the radio' fight.

**FeatherGirl13:** Thanks for the review, as for a Nick x any Autobot pairing I'm still trying to decide, Bumblebee and Ironhide are already taken of course, they each have their own charges to look after, and I'm not sure if I can see Nick being the charge of any particular Autobot, just have to wait and see! Though suggestions are always welcome.

**Rindesayu:** Thank you for the review I hope I can continue to keep you interested. bows

**AnimeFreak2306:** Thank you for the review, compliments are always appreciated, as well as constructive criticism. As for the Jazz question, several people have asked the same or a similar thing so I figured I'd answer everyone at once.

**Ray of Starlight:** Indeed Ironhide is stubborn, there's no way he'd going to be driven around from shop to shop, but insult his strength and it's on, really he's so easy to trick into work it isn't funny…I have a friend like that. "hey will you move that couch?" "No." "Oh, don't worry about it I doubt you could do it anyway" friend moves couch cackles I love manipulation.

**HotShot14:** Ironhide? Nice? Never. Well not unless little Annie is around, Big guy fell in love with the Lennox's kid, not even bothered by the teasing he received from the other Autobots when they put a carseat in him!

**SomeReallyRandomPerson:** The last thing Ironhide needs is someone telling him he looks badass, his ego can be bad enough as it is. Though an insult like the one Josh gave can't be taken lightly, he's got a reputation to maintain. Again, as for the Jazz issue see below, several people have asked so I figure I'll answer all at one.

**Frog1:** Indeed he did, Ironhide just had to prove him wrong. Again as for the Jazz issue see below I figured I'd answer everyone's question at once.

As for the gas station bit this was really just an inside joke, if anyone watched Jeff Dunham Spark of insanity he makes a crack about the Toyota Prius he drives, mentioning that after about '10,000 miles' he stopped at a gas station to fill up and it went "ppppuuuot" Done! I'll be damn 27 cents!

You must watch Jeff Dunham I command you!

**Concerning the Jazz issue:** Ahem. I've debated with this for all of….three hours between reading the several reviews and coming to a decision and posting this. Nick will not be bringing Jazz back to life, I've talked with several people who feel that would simply make her far too Mary-sue-ish and for my first(first posted on this website anyway) fanfiction and I'd like to avoid mary-sueing at all costs, don't want to start off with a bad rep you know? I hope this doesn't stop several of you from reading, I promise several other surprises throughout the story that will hopefully make up for it.

----------------------------------------------------

Bumblebee couldn't help the robotic smile as his face plates shifted. He'd transformed just after sensing Ironhide leaving the property, sure he could have remained in his car form without any problems but it did feel good to be able to stretch his legs, as the human saying went. "By Primus…" They had just finished listening to Ironhide rant through their internal communicators about 'going out for errands', the insult about his strength from the humans had been the last straw, the other's noticed the weapons specialist having to hold himself back from simply breaking through the hanger wall, while he'd waited for the human male to open the hanger door.

Before Bumblebee could continue to recount the humor of the event Optimus spoke up, having likewise shifted forms flawlessly, "Bumblebee, what have you learned of our current location?" He questioned glancing to his small scout. Though the amusement in his vocal processors showed he too found the situation entertaining.

Blue optics glanced from the closed hanger door to their leader as Bumblebee spoke up, "This property spans several hundred Earth acres, just less than two square miles. The government sold the property after the base was closed and many of the military buildings were destroyed. Reports indicate that no major airport is within distance to spot our forms without high powered scanners which the humans do not yet possess, no current flight pattern comes within several miles of this location." While they might not be spotted by humans on the ground in the large property, there were always planes in the sky to worry about, hence the addition to Bumblebee's report.

Optimus nodded lightly in response, "Ratchet?" He questioned his Chief Medical Officer.

"Two humans appear to live on the property permanently, there are at least a dozen more at the edge of the property, near the group of buildings we passed, I believe the proper term is 'truck stop'. Other than that there are several domestic dogs near the house. Sam made a very good choice." Ratchet commented, finishing his scans of the area, they were, quiet frankly in the middle of no where.

At the mention of his charge Bumblebee lowered his optics, it had been difficult to get the youngest of their group to part with the human; the yellow Autobot had insisted the boy was much safer with him around for protection. Sam had countered his point. At the moment, no one, and no thing, was after him, they were after Bumblebee and the others, whom they thought Sam and the other humans were harboring in some way. Thankfully as of yet, based off of website reports their stalkers, for lack of a better term, hadn't yet realized they could change form and hide in plain sight.

Optimus gave his scout a light pat on the shoulder, "You will see him again very soon. Do not worry. Sam is very strong."

The words of comfort seemed to do little for the Camaro turned bot, "Eliminating all contact..?" He trailed off, repeating the order he'd been given, though they'd been over this before and Ratchet cut in to explain, once again.

"Despite our efforts, phone calls and emails can be monitored, I was not able to finish the comlinks and for that I am sorry Bumblebee."

No matter how advanced they were, the Autobots had no way of contacting Sam or the others without the slim possibility of it being traced. If they were forced to use human means of communication, humans could therefore figure out the origin of the message and possibly use the information against the humans, or Autobots, or both.

After all, Glen had broken down the Decepticon code and that was a feat in and of its self. The comlinks Ratchet was referring to looked like nothing more than the wireless phone devices many humans wore on one ear, often making them appear as if they were talking to themselves as Bumblebee remembered with a slight snicker.

Ratchet was best suited to working with living beings, both organic and robotic, the small devices would take him considerable time to create and Optimus reminded Bumblebee to be patient.

It was nearly two hours later that Ironhide's growl broke through their pleasant conversation. **What in Primus' name did I do to deserve this?**

Bumblebee winced, as much as an Autobot could anyway, at the growling voice that dominated the channel. Ratchet was the first to respond, **Have you been damaged?** The medic could see it now, there were hundreds of ways the Topkick Autobot could have been damaged during the length of time he'd been gone.

**They've loaded my bed with scrap-** or at least what was scrap in Ironhide's angered opinion, **and the female keeps pressing down on my bumper! The male has **

**connected some sort of restraint device… **Ironhide's growl was easily heard over the link at this point, while to all around the black truck, it was silent and unmoving. The restraint he was referring to would make it impossible for him to transform, as he changed the piece of metal would jam two twisting components before more than likely shattering under the pressure, but not before causing some damage to the bot.

He grumbled something about the pair of humans working secretly for the Decepticons before continuing, **He hooked it to my rear bummer and they have latched a trailer to it. **

Ratchet, being the ever smart one that he was, began searching the World Wide Web for answers, Ironhide rarely looked things up when he was angry with a situation, leaving the medic to do it for him in most cases. Bumblebee had to keep himself laughing at the thought of this 'restraint device'.

Optimus was the first to respond, **Your form is not able to detach the trailer automatically?** He questioned briefly, being a semi the release for his trailers were automatic and electrical, a hitch and ball were far different as Ratchet soon explained.

**I believe this restraint device is an alternative to a normal hitch, your vehicle form is fall taller than most and requires an adapted piece to haul the trailer, unlike Prime's form you're stuck until they remove it. **Ratchet explained to both the weapons specialist and their leader.

To this Optimus had to quickly abate the Topkick, **After their defeat the Decepticons won't risk a battle for several vorn, you should have no need to transform.**

Ratchet continued considering Ironhide hadn't raised a protest yet, **As for the female's actions…Most trucks will 'bottom out' under the strain of heavy loads in their bed. The pressure she is applying is most likely to test your shocks. Bottoming out can damage shocks, axels and the vehicle's suspension. **Ratchet warned the trigger happy Autobot, amused at the term to describe the weapon's specialist that Bumblebee had first learned from Sam, humans were full of interesting phrases.

**I am at no risk of bottoming out, although if these humans do not cease-**

**Ironhide! We do not hurt humans.** Optimus reminded him across the link, just to curb a useless threat.

Bumblebee took that moment to speak up, **Could be worse, they could have driven you to the mall.** They all stifled robotic laughter, before learning the truth of her husbands new truck Sarah had taken Ironhide to the mall during an outing with several friends. Between the useless female chatter and horrible music Ironhide thought he'd fry his systems, little did he realize the torture had just begun. Several times during the few hours he sat in the parking lot, others had come far to close to nicking his paint, a passing child had wiped melted ice cream covered hands over his rear bumper, and a cart, which in Ironhide's opinion must have been sent by a Decepticon, had rolled into his passenger side door. No matter how many times he'd opened his door to push the cart away it had calmly rolled back to its original spot.

At memories of the experience, which Ironhide swore he'd take the slagging Pit for eternity over a day at the mall, the Topkick gave a slight shutter, causing Josh to frown slightly as he finished loading up the truck bed.

Clearly having lost the argument, three to one, Ironhide cut the communications with the others.

"That the last of it?" Josh questioned to which Nick nodded lightly, clapping her hands together to clear some of the dust and dirt from the different boxes and parts they'd been moving, or using a forklift to move. Glancing over their work Nick was thankful Josh had been smart enough to grab a trap which covered the Topkick's bed and prevented the perfect paint job from getting scratched.

With a quick wave to Rick who was off yelling at a new employee about something or other, the pair quickly made their leave. "Can't even feel it." Nick commented after several minutes on the open road, referring to the small trailer as well as the loaded bed, knowing Josh would get the meaning of her words.

He nodded in agreement, "Engine's still purring, haven't heard it whine yet." He stated with a smirk, clearly happy about the power hiding under the hood. Reflecting on his words Nick figured perhaps that was why they felt the need to associate names with the vehicles, they often gave them human characteristics, or at least characteristics of living beings, purring, whining, pulling (to one side or the other), squeaking, the list went on.

"Hey Nick can we grab some grub on the way back?" Josh asked putting his best innocent face on as he did to which she merely rolled her eyes.

"Josh, I'm a woman, I'm immune to that look. And yeah, we'll stop, as long as you promise you won't drive any of the vehicles unless it's an emergency. A _real _emergency." There was silence in the truck cab for several seconds before Josh responded.

"Alright Nick, I promise I won't drive any of the vehicles unless it's an emergency." At her momentary look he added, "A real emergency."

She smiled then, knowing that, at the very least, if he broke the promise she'd have enough reason to hunt him down and hurt him severely. After half an hour they pulled into town, or rather the commercial part of town, most residents had large properties some distance away, though the police station, fire station, post office, gas station and a hand full of restaurants were located in this central location. Pulling into the McDonalds parking lot she frowned as she parked the truck and turned off the engine. Noting her expression Josh questioned, "What?" Even as he leaned over to get a glance of what she was looking at. The fuel gauge, even after nearly two hours of driving and hauling all the parts, had barely moved. "Maybe it's broke."

She nodded in response to the reasonable excuse, after all the truck did have trouble starting, and the Solstice was likewise not working, clearly Sam didn't know how to buy cars, "We'll fill it up before we head back." She commented before they headed inside.

Lunch was relatively uneventful, save the conversation concerning the truck she and Josh had showed up in, after all in such a small town everyone knew everyone. Someone having made the comment 'I bet you pick cars out of that thing's grill' before the meal was done. By the time they left Nick was certain word of the vehicles she was temporarily taking care of was common knowledge to the tri-city area. In a backwater town like this news spread fast.

A short trip to the gas station across the street had been just that, short, the pump line only allowing a gallon or two into the tank before shutting itself off, attempts after that were met with almost immediate response of the automatic system shutting off the gas so as not to have any spill out of the tank. Having literally topped off the tank the pair headed back to the truck stop.

When they pulled in Manny had one of several garage doors open and he gave a low whistle when he saw them climbing out of the truck, " 'the hell'd you get that thing?"

"Long story…" Nick commented and was content to leave it at that, though Josh filled the older man in on just how Nick had acquired the use of the truck.

It took another hour or so to unload the small trailer along with the bed of the Topkick as well as organize the shipment of parts and tools in the garage. After which Nick had left the truck parked beside the building while she finished up for the night, there was no sense in driving back to the hanger and picking up the old truck just to come right back to the garage.

Thankfully there was only one truck left for her to work on by the time everything had been settled and put away, and even then it was just a few minor repairs, a few lights needed replacing, likewise a few gauges on the interior dash were acting up and the wiring had to be replaced for those.

When the garage was empty of semi's the three said their goodbyes, Manny heading out in a truck similar to Nick's old rust bucket, while Josh headed out on one of his dirt bikes, living relatively close he'd have no problem following one of the many trails that cut through most of the surrounding properties to get home.

After locking up Nick rounded the corner to the side of the building where the black beast was parked, though frowning as she looked it over, dirt roads hadn't been kind to the paint job. A sigh escaped as she turned instead to head back into the garage for a few supplies.

Noticing the odd actions Ironhide activated the communication system once more, **This human better not leave me out here or I'll-**

**You will sit there until someone drives you back up here.** Optimus ordered, **Or I will tell Ratchet to weld that hitch to your frame.** He couldn't resist his own threat, however empty it was, they'd won a major battle and despite the loss of the All Spark, as well as Jazz, things were looking brighter for the Autobots.

Luckily Ironhide didn't have to wait long, Nick returned shortly with a handful of items she deposited in the passenger seat. After unhooking the trailer she left the hitch adaptor with the trailer figuring Josh would be by to get it tomorrow. Soon enough she and Ironhide made the trek back up to the hanger. Once she'd parked the Topkick she silently headed out one of the back doors to the mechanical graveyard out back.

There were several small crashes before Ratchet spoke up, or rather spoke in considering it was through the internal communications network. **Optimus, I do not believe it is wise for the human to be wandering out there at night, their night vision is not nearly as developed as ours and there are many things that could injure a human body out there.**

Ironhide was the first to reply, **Yeah, you worry about the human but when I can't transform you tell me to sit tight.** He grumbled in response.

Optimus however didn't seem to notice Ironhide's words, **As long as your scans show she is not injured it is best leave her be. We reveal ourselves to humans as a last resort.** He stated, reaffirming one of his most recent orders.

While the other's discussed the situation Bumblebee kept his scanners on the human, just to monitor her progress through the scrap heap and curious as to what she was after. Several minutes passed before she returned to the hanger, the seemingly random items were beginning to make sense, a bucket, several towels, a large sponge a few containers of liquids or other substances, completed by the hose she'd begun to drag through the door from the outside tap it connected to.

"Big expensive truck like you is probably used to fancy detailing. Just gonna have to deal with the old fashioned way." She commented to no one, mainly just to fill the silence. Nearly an hour later she'd finished washing, drying and waxing the massive black truck, a feat considering her height verses the truck's height. A yawn escaped when she'd finished and she left her supplies sitting in a semi neat pile, switching off the lights as she left the hanger and climbed into the old pick up before heading home.

Bumblebee was the first to speak up, not even bothering to transform into his robot self, "Do you think if I got covered in mud, she'd wash me too?"

During the entire hour Ironhide hadn't made one complaint, which was easily translated to 'Ironhide is happy' or as near to it as tough old Autobot came. He'd even slipped into stasis a rare event for the weapons specialist, considering there was a human close by. In the months they'd been on earth their human charges had been reluctant to try washing their Autobot vehicle and the Autobots were happy enough to keep themselves maintained and fairly dirt free.

Ironhide's response to a washing had Bumblebee convinced-the next time he saw Sam he'd be covered in grime.


	4. The great race

I do not own transformers. Who knew?

"You owe how much on your credit card? What did you do? Buy a city?"

-Coworker

Don't ask me how but we got on the topic of money and I mentioned I owe about a grand and a half on one credit card (most of it mind you was for this semester's school books and other large items, getting the car fixed etc.) I'm not stupid enough to go on a needless shopping spree with a credit card just because I can.

However at my work place, a video store (which is NOT blockbusters) most of the other employee's avoid credit cards like the plague XD when I mentioned how much I owed that was his response, I couldn't keep a straight face for the rest of the night.

**Truth of Barricade: **Heh, sometimes I wonder where this is going as well. I kid I kid! I have an outline all written out…several actually, I'm trying to decide which I like best.

**Blood shifter:** XD eh we all know Ironhide has a temper at times, makes him deadly on the battlefield and fun as hell to mess with the rest of the time. Thanks for the review! As for Bumblebee Sam and Mikaela are very much an item and while Bumblebee cares for Sam it's more of the…older brother who really acts like a little brother relationship, Bumblebee is older, has access to more knowledge and far larger and stronger than Sam, but Sam has common human knowledge that Bee and the other's are having to learn so it makes for an interesting relationship.

**Truth of Barricade:** Yay I'm glad you like her, she is a bit like me, personality wise, only I know very little about cars, don't yet have my degree, don't live in a small town um….XD okay maybe she isn't at all like me.

**Blood shifter:** Indeed Hide doesn't have much to complain about at the moment, so that might actually make him grumpy XD. Until Ratchet threatens to disassemble him anyway.

**Jazzbot8907:** I know I luffs Bee! He's so cute! Hehe.

**Elita One:** Indeed, if the twins were around they'd certainly be making a mint off of this hand washing idea, 'As good as high grade at a fraction of the cost!'

**Amelia Roth:** Glad I could amuse XD thanks for the review!

**Flamingmarsh:** Thanks for the review, hope I can keep you entertained.

-----------------------------------------------

The most foul creation man had come up with throughout time was, quiet possibly, the alarm clock. Nick was certain she'd take a few electrical zaps rather than listen to the annoying buzzing of the horrid thing which she quickly managed to turn off before ever opening her eyes. The only other thing that came close to remotely reaching the level of annoyance that the object created was the wait in line at the local Secretary of the State office. Even in their small town the wait in line always exceeded two hours.

Sitting up a soft groan escaped as she stretched muscles somewhat stiff from the previous day, the loading had been a little tiring, but the washing of the Topkick had been time consuming. She chuckled at the thought "Wax on, wax off." She repeated the famous quote and at the moment was agreeing that maybe the movie had it right, her arms were a bit sore from the work.

Seeing to a hot shower she was able to relax the tension from most sore spots before dressing for the day, Joshua's aunt would give her a call when a truck needed repairs, until then it was pointless to go sit at the garage. Heading downstairs to the kitchen she grabbed a piece of toast as she moved to sit at the old wood table, waiting for her father to finish cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Mornin' Nick." Ed commented without turning away from the stove, and never one to beat around the bush added, "Care to tell me about this 'black beast' everyone in town saw you and Josh drivin'?"

She blinked, realizing she had in fact forgotten to tell him, "Oh…yeah. You remember Sam Witwicky?" She questioned while munching on her buttered toast still.

After a brief pause he nodded lightly, "The bee kid?" The tale was repeated once again, how and why Sam had the vehicles and how and why they'd ended up in her care. Her father didn't mind, only cautioning her to be careful with the vehicles, flashy cars didn't really interest him and to avoid unneeded stress for the moment Nick didn't mention the semi. She was certain her father would take the rig and start hauling loads with it, a trucker's heart never lost its love for the open road and that rig was the mustang of semis.

Almost two weeks passed since she'd told her father of their new tenants, work was steady which Nick was thankful for, Manny had left town early on with another load so there had been more work for her and Josh, not a bad thing in their books, more money for them anyway. Well more money in Josh's pocket, Nick's went towards several bills that needed paying off. The only thing her degree seemed to be good for was figuring out how to balance a budget.

Despite Joshua's protests no further rides had been taken in any of the vehicles, though she and Josh did check on them daily, they trusted just about everyone in the small town but you never knew who was passing through and would catch word of the expensive cars.

The only thing that had occurred was the moving of several spare pieces of equipment up to the hanger, along with a few pieces of furniture, not much, just a few plastic chairs and table, an old lawn set that had seen better days. The hanger was becoming a bit of hang out for the two humans; Josh had taken to sifting through the scrap metal behind the hanger, welding together different pieces for mostly the practice. When Nick questioned one of his monstrosities his response had been that it was art, only to be met with a rolling of her eyes.

At seven pm Nick was closing up shop, well it never really closed-if a truck needed work she'd haul herself out of bed to fix it, but many truckers lived in their rigs so sleeping and getting your truck worked on didn't often happen at the same time. Josh had left a few hours ago after he'd finished up all the work he was able to do with the Semis mentioning several times how he was 'stoked' to try out the new ATV that had been collecting dust in a corner of the garage for several weeks now.

After locking up for the night she'd climbed into the old pick up truck and headed back into the property when her cell phone rang. Sure, they lived in a backwater town, off the map, with a population of twenty two and a half but that didn't mean she couldn't have some technology. She even had a laptop, though it was a few years old, and like the ATV had been, it was currently collecting dust. "Nick honey?" She frowned at once, recognizing the worried voice that belonged to Mel, Joshua's mother, a tomboy much like herself. "Have you seen Josh? I haven't heard from him in hours."

Normally this worry would have been laughed at, Josh was a good (enough) kid, and could take care of himself in most cases. In such a small town kids and teens spent days without checking in, it was very much like one large family. However the last time Josh hadn't checked in had been over a year ago, after a rather bad storm he'd been quick to take to the trails. Though the heavy rain had washed away several layers of dirt and even caused a few minor mudslides. During his ride Josh had lost control of the dirt bike and was sent tumbling several hundred yards down one of the Colorado Mountains, a bruised ego and several broken ribs had been his souvenirs.

Ever since then, no matter how childish it seemed, Josh had made it a habit of checking in, a txt message or voicemail, just to let others know he was alright.

So hearing that he hadn't checked in caused Nick to worry as well, "Don't worry, I'll check out the trails." She reassured the older woman despite her own worries. After hanging up she tried a quick call to Joshua's cell phone but, as she dreaded he did not reply. She only slowed down as she drove the old truck near the house, normally she'd take out her own ATV, it was an older model Joshua had given to her after he'd bought a new one. However a thought struck her, last time Josh had needed help she'd waited with him nearly an hour before an ambulance was able to make it down the bumpy terrain, and another hour and a half spent getting back to the road again. Not to mention the time from then that it took them to reach the hospital.

In such a small town they didn't have the best equipment for getting people out of the wilderness. However at the moment, she knew she did.

Rather than stopping, she passed by the house and continued into the property towards the hanger, sparing no time opening the hanger door and climbing into the Search and Rescue Hummer and, waving her wrist by the ignition, the engine roared to life with haste. Her hurry was evident when she didn't even bother to shut the hanger door behind herself, all the while hoping she was worried over nothing.

**What is going on Ratchet?** Optimus questioned, still in vehicle form.

**The human has an increased heart rate and adrenaline in her system, scanners show the male in the house to be in good condition so it appears someone else may be in need of medical services.** His comment made it clear, if someone was hurt, he'd show his true self if it meant saving a life.

**I understand, do what is necessary.** Optimus replied, **Do you have any clues as to the situation?**

**We've headed off the road onto what appears to be a trail-it is not meant for normal vehicular travel. **Ratchet explained as Nick drove the Hummer down the ATV path, thankful that the path was wide enough for several ATVs to fit on at the same time, a tight fit for the Hummer at some points though not a problem for most of the trail. **Ironhide, didn't you mention the human male leaving on a motorcycle when you were last with them? They do have a higher risk of injury associated with them.**

The Topkick Autobot grunted his affirmation.

Bumblebee took his turn to speak up, **I've noticed several small vehicles passing through this property, **after a quick scan of the World Wide Web the scout continued, **I believe they are ATVs and the motorcycle is what is known as a Dirt bike, it is meant for trails rather than roads.**

**Ratchet do you believe it is the human boy who is in need of medical care?** Optimus questioned, Ratchet replied that it was a possibility, after a quick check on the Web concerning ATV accidents, and mentioned that he'd report in when he knew more.

Nick tried once again to call Josh, "Come on…you idiot answer your phone..." She murmured to herself with worry. "Josh your mom can't take another scare like this." She inwardly cursed him before tossing the cell phone into the passenger seat considering it had gone straight to voicemail. Ratchet took a moment to let the other's know that it did seem to be the human male who might have suffered injury.

After several minutes Ratchet spoke up again, **My scanners have picked up a human signature, we are closing in on the location.**

**Have you revealed yourself to the human? **Optimus questioned, considering Ratchet hadn't explained the state of either human yet.

**The human we are approaching appears to be barely damaged; Sam suffered worse injury when we battled the Decepticons. I have allowed the human to remain in control; our cover is not at risk at this time.** Ratchet's words had Optimus and Bumblebee relaxing their circuits a bit, last thing they wanted was a human injured so close by. Of course Ratchet didn't bother to mention that the small vehicle the human seemed to be positioned by, was in far worse shape, a quick scan had his circuits cringing, it was doubtful the ATV could be easily repaired.

Nick gave a sigh of relief when Josh came into sight, coming around one of the many twists in the trail, through the tree line she caught sight of his form seated on a fallen tree. Hearing an approaching engine he frowned in confusion glancing towards the sound to see the yellow and red Hummer nearing his location. Standing up he held out his thumb as if to signal for a ride. Pulling to a halt Nick climbed out of the Hummer without bothering to shut off the engine. The grin on his features at the prospect of a ride quickly faded and he stumbled back a step or two in attempts to flee the situation.

Nick was faster however, having the element of surprise on her side. Tackling the other to the ground she made sure to get off one good hit before Josh could throw up his hands in surrender. "You idiot! Do you know how worried your mom is?" She questioned angrily even as she moved off him to allow him to stand back up, only to shove him again in anger and make Josh nearly lose his balance and fall back to the ground again. Nick didn't bother mentioning that she'd been worried too, her anger showed that.

She gave a sigh clearly trying to calm down, Ratchet watched in mild confusion, human means of expression concern were odd, especially for the females of the species, he'd previously seen Mikaela respond to the risk of Sam being injured in the same fashion. The human girl had actually caused more injury than the risky event had caused.

Seeming to have calmed down slightly she glanced to Josh once more, "Are you alright?" She questioned a little late in Ratchet's professional opinion.

The dark haired male nodded lightly in response, "Yeah, just a few scraps and bruises." Clearly Josh thought the worst of his reprimand was over.

"Then why haven't you called anyone you idiot!?" Clearly, Josh had been wrong.

"My phone got smashed! Nick you know me I would have called." He commented, again hands up in a surrendering position before motioning to the wrecked ATV. Following his lead Nick followed him to the mangled mess and he pointed to the small compartment, it was only large enough to hold a bottle of water or two, in this case it had been holding Joshua's cell phone that could be seen crushed along with the compartment.

She sighed softly, from the mess she figured Josh had bailed, jumping off the ATV after losing control, either that or he'd been thrown off while the vehicle flipped, either way she doubted the brand new ATV would ever be road worthy again, "What the hell happened?"

He echoed her sigh, looking over his wrecked purchase, "Brake line went out, went to slow down around the bend," He motioned towards the turn Nick had just brought the Hummer around, "Brakes went out when I came around the corner and I felt it start to flip so I bailed." Trying to look on the bright side, despite clearly being upset Josh added, "Well…guess it'll be good for spare parts…" he commented before lightly kicking one of the undamaged tires.

"Don't know how you're going to get it out of here." Nick responded, there was no way that thing was going to start up anytime soon. The old ranch truck wouldn't make it through the trail and the Topkick which could easily carry the ATV out, wouldn't fit down the trail, especially considering some of the trouble Nick had getting the Hummer this far into the woods.

A slight thud drew the attention of both humans to the rear of the Hummer, walking towards the sound they noticed a large hook having dropped to the ground, the Hummer was for Search and Rescue after all, a winch and tow line were standard, though neither Nick nor Josh had noticed it before. "Well I'll be damned…" Josh commented, smile appearing again, sure he was upset at the loss of his ATV but he'd walked away from the wreck, and things weren't exactly going badly as far as the recovery of the ATV anyway.

Josh was definitely trying to be a glass half full person at the moment; likewise his mother was acting in a similar way. Nick had called to update her while Josh hooked up the tow line to the mangled ATV, after hearing the state of her son, as well as the state of the ATV she was reasonably put at ease, the accident could have easily ended in death or left Josh paralyzed.

By the time she'd convinced Mel that her son was alive and well the older woman had calmed down enough to ban her son from the house for at least two days as punishment. It wasn't that bad really, Josh could stay with the Akers, the truck stop was always open as a last resort he could sack out on a couple of the couches in there if need be or beg to stay at some other friend's house.

Once the ATV had been secured they'd climbed back into the waiting Hummer and headed for the hanger, Josh smirking after a few minutes on the trail, "Hey…if I wash this guy when we get back will you turn on those flashing lights?" He questioned, grinning as he offered the deal. Inwardly he knew Nick would make him wash the dirt off the Hummer anyway so he might as well get some fun out of it.

She rolled her eyes in response but gave in soon enough and found the button to flip on the lights, of course being late in the evening they were easy to see, illuminating that which the headlights didn't reach and alternating in color. Once he'd seen that Nick had given in Josh was quick to find the buttons that caused the Hummer to let out several beeps and whines, much like a police car, ambulance or fire engine might.

Back in the hanger for vehicles sat unmoving, three of which were in conversation while Ratchet kept them informed of the situation. **Have the humans found any leads yet?** Optimus questioned his soldiers, mainly Ratchet and Bumblebee, for Ironhide was better at face to face confrontation rather than surfing the Web for information.

**It appears someone spotted Sam and Will in Europe briefly, though according to government records they have all be relocated since then.** Bumblebee supplied, having been keeping a close eye on any news about his charge.

Ratchet's reply agreed, **The website reports have died down, it appears belief in proving our existence has lost priority to many of the humans. Or at least they can no longer find connection between the humans who are aware of our existence, and location.**

Ironhide spoke up concerning the topic,** Good riddance, the sooner this is over the soon we can get out of here.** He commented gruffly as if having to make up for the way he'd reacted weeks prior, Bumblebee was still teasing him for going into stasis like that. For once, the other's thought Ironhide was going to leave his comment at that, though after a brief pause the weapons specialist added, **Ya know Prime if you would have let me just scare the little-**

The conversation quickly turned into a lecture for the remainder of the wait for Ratchet and his passengers to return, about how Autobots did not scare or harm humans unless absolutely necessary.


	5. Crazy in Colorado

ZOMGLOLIDKLMAO- I do not own transformers.

Ya know every time I say that I die a little on the inside.

**Narnian Sprite:** Thanks! But be warned, I'm spoiling my readers, in a few hours I head back to work from then I will promise my updates will either slow down, or be horrible. But reviews are always helpful!

**L33Tbunny:** Is a happy Ironhide so hard to believe? Oh wait…XD yeah I know he's just a doll when he's all content. Woot! I almost made someone disrupt their class!

**The Blumchenkinder:** Thanks for the review as well as the pricing update. About a week before they released Transformers in theatres they had the actual vehicles parked outside the GM building for the Detroit walk by the river festival (gee I bet you can guess where I live…though I live in a suburb, not the actual city). It was awesome getting to see them up close, granted you couldn't get inside them or anything but they had the doors open and stuff so it was still really cool. Also I'm glad you like my Ironhide and I apologize for any errors, due to my schedule I won't have much time for updates so when I know I can crank a few out I will try, even if that means a few errors, though I promise to spend more time reviewing my work.

**Blood shifter:** Me too ;; I luffs Jazz sniffle his death was so……WTF-ish.

**Truth of Barricade:** I'm glad you're enjoying my writing style, to me I always seem to find myself rambling so this has been rather interesting to write and review. XD Likewise I hope I can keep the updates coming.

**Elita One:** Yes, of course he is! Nick throw a tool? Never! Well okay only on day's that end in 'Y'. I'll try to work it in…would have to be…ah ha! I got it. X3

**SomeReallyRandomPerson:** ZOMG I pwd the updates XD. No really I just happened to have a free day and my muses have been rather pent up for some time. I started and just couldn't stop writing.

**Frog1:** This chapter ought to answer that question.

**Sinead Rivka:** Yes, okay well no not really, I actually posted a chapter for a fanfiction ages ago. I mean, pre-chapter options days. Of course I was barely out in middle school at the time so needless to say it sucked and people informed me of this. I was scarred for life! XD Although I've had several years of Rping under my belt since then and decided, what the heck, it was worth another shot.

**CheshireMax:** Yay you like it beams I'm glad you think it's original, I've happened across several transformers movieverse fic and was trying to keep from becoming too much like them, don't get me wrong I've loved the stories I've read but the last thing I want to do is start copying another person's work.

**Narnian Sprite:** Glad, to keep you reading. I'm glad you like her, although one thing that irks me about her, I doubt there will be a love interest prominent in the story, she's too scary XD.

**--------------POLL: Just curious, If you had to peg Nick and Josh with an Autobot who would it be? (feel free to include any other Autobots not yet on Earth, for I do plan on having some show up!) **Also bare in mind that Bumblebee pretty much only has processors for Sam and Mikaela, likewise Ironhide and Will get along great and we all know Ironhide is secretly smitten with little Annie. So those two are out of the question.

-----------------------------------------

They'd reached the hanger in no time at all, Josh thanked whatever higher power was out there that the heavy hanger door was already opened, Nick having left it open in her hast. So he only had to close the door after she drove the Hummer in and parked it close to its original resting place. Afterwards Josh saw to unhooking the tow line from the wrecked ATV, and pushing it off into an unoccupied corner while Nick retrieved the hose line from outside, thankfully having left it near the small door rather than putting it all the way back into the mess of scrap behind the hanger.

Despite the deal they had struck in the Hummer, Nick decided to be kind enough to help Josh with the task of washing the dirt from the yellow vehicle. To be clear, she was hardly a neat freak, the old pick up rarely saw a wash unless it was rain water. But these cars, well they were a whole different ballpark. For starters they weren't even hers, so keeping them clean was the least she could do. Likewise, with Josh around trouble would follow and Nick could only hope that the cars didn't end up like the sad excuse for an ATV in the corner.

Between the two of them they had the work done in under an hour and for several minutes had been relaxing in the lawn chairs, Joshua's eyes glancing from the Solstice to the Camaro in silence. Eventually, after the short rest, he pushed himself up and headed for the yellow and black car, opening the drivers side door Nick frowned but merely watched; it wasn't as if Josh would disobey her in plain sight. In silence the dark haired male pulled the lever to unlock the hood before moving to lift it, however he paused with a slight frown before doing so. "Hey Nick...?" He called over his shoulder.

Gaining her attention she moved to stand and join him by the Camaro, "Have you washed this thing yet?" He finished, still not hinting at his reasoning behind the questioning.

"No…I haven't even driven it yet. Why?" She blinked glancing from Josh to the car and back again as if shifting her gaze would somehow explain the situation.

"No reason…just there's no dust." He commented with a light shrug, figuring it wasn't all that important, but the cars, to his knowledge had been sitting for roughly a month, plenty of time in these backwater parts to get a thin coat of dust-even if they were inside the hanger.

"Huh..." Somewhat stumped by the anomaly she moved towards the Semi, "No dust here either..." She commented, having pulled herself up onto the steps to glance over the massive hood. "What about the Solstice?" She questioned, though he was one step ahead of her, having already moved to the silver sports car he ran a finger over the hood before holding it up for her to examine as she neared, showing off the bit of dust that had transferred from the hood of the car to his finger.

"You don't think anyone's been driving them do you?" He questioned, it was the only logical solution he could come up with.

She shook her head pointing out that, "They'd have to clean them afterwards…it's all dirt roads till you hit the main road in town." If it wasn't dust covering them it would be dirt, "Unless someone washed them afterwards."

"So…someone drove the cars, brought them back, and washed them?" he questioned, it sounded completely foolish.

"You got a better idea?" She grumbled, though on an afterthought decided to take all the keys from the glove compartments, just incase that, or something like that, had occurred. Deciding it had gotten late enough the pair soon departed, Josh begging enough for Nick to give in, allowing him to sleep on the couch at the house until his mother's anger had wore off.

After their departure Ironhide cursed in Cybertronian as he transformed. "The boy is smart." Ratchet commented, vocal processors showing his amusement.

"Did you hear their excuses? Sure, someone stole and returned the cars, brilliant." Ironhide responded in a grumbled tone.

Bumblebee's optics brightened as he gave the Autobot version of a smile they'd learned from the humans, "Sam was calling me 'Satan's Camaro'." He commented from his memory banks, one Sam couldn't reasonable explain the car's actions he had deemed it possessed.

"They are merely trying to rationalize that which they cannot explain; humans do it all the time." Ratchet added while Optimus was keeping his sensors on the house watching for signs of movement.

The days began to pass with little more than conversation for the Autobots, Josh and Nick had been making more frequent trips to the hanger, where Josh had saw fit to store several ATVs and dirt bikes though none of them seemed to be in better condition than the one Ratchet had dragged in. Silently the Autobots agreed to be wary of the young man behind the wheel.

While Nick couldn't say things were much different, life was rather interesting with the addition of the cars, they'd moved a few more things into the hanger, including an old fridge to hold food and drink so they didn't have to drive back to the house when hunger struck. In an afterthought the two wondered why they'd never taken advantage of the old hanger in the first place, it was a perfect storage spot and a great place for many hobbies. Joshua's need to tinker with the many ATV's they'd hauled inside, being one such hobby, and from the twisted wrecks he actually had the beginnings of a decent ATV.

For the Autobots however, things had been dull, for lack of a better term, while Ironhide and Ratchet had both take turns outside of the hanger, they'd been forced to let humans drive them and remain in their vehicle forms else risk exposing themselves, it had been a breath of fresh air, as the phrase went anyway. Optimus and Bumblebee, thus far had been stuck inside, for their leader this wasn't too much of a problem, sure he itched for a good drive but he had years of experience so separating what he wanted and what he had to do was easy.

This was not the case with their youngest team member, being cooped up in the hanger was beginning to fry his processors and he was certain Ratchet would scold him later if he continued to grind his gears out of boredom. When the humans left for the night he couldn't wait to change forms and stretch a bit inside the hanger, "When can we contact Sam and the others?" He longed to hear from his charge, and even more so longed to hear from Mikaela, she'd tell him all the trouble and embarrassing moments Sam had gotten into during their period of separation.

"Would you give it a rest? You've asked every slagging cycle and the answer's always the same." Ironhide growled, he'd never admit it but the time spent hiding was beginning to get to him too.

"What is with you two?" Optimus demanded, turning to face his scout and weapons specialist, "You have been at each others circuit boards for days! Perhaps I should let Ratchet put you in a good long stasis until this is all over." His threat was met by a rather surprisingly supportive Ratchet.

"Give the order Optimus it will be done in two breems and then perhaps we could get some peace around here."

"Don't you get started." Ironhide growled, finding a new target for his pent up anger, he really just needed to shoot something, "You took two stasis cycles after they washed you! And all you had to do was haul a piece of scrap!"

Ratchet's normally cool nature was slightly more heated, perhaps he too was suffering a bit from the close quarters, at least on the Ark they didn't have to hide and had more room to spread out and divulge in their own personal areas of expertise. "It isn't my fault you picked a form that is most useful for hauling scrap around!"

Though before the situation could escalate any further Ratchet did a brief search of the Web speaking up when he found something interesting, his cool demeanor returning, "I believe we are suffering from what the humans call 'cabin fever'."

His comment wasn't well received, Ironhide grumbled, "I ain't suffering from a human weakness." 

To which the Camaro Autobot replied, "Humans are not weak!" He stated, clearly ready to defend his point as his battle mask slid into place briefly, cannon at the ready as the interior glowed with building energy and hummed in anticipation "Enough!" Prime stated, tired of listening to his soldier's bickering and not wanting Ironhide to respond with his own cannons. The rate at which they were picking up human traits was both surprising and worrying the old Autobot, he wasn't certain all these traits were good things.

"Stasis. Now." He ordered, leaving no room for questioning, being the younger and far less stubborn Bumblebee was the first to comply, shifting forms and returning to his previously parked position before the other occupants in the room noticed the switch, the change of the scout's mind going from active to slipping into stasis.

"He's merely worried about Sam and the others." Ratchet stated trying to ease Ironhide's foul mood that seemed to radiate right off his very spark.

Rather than respond the Topkick followed Bumblebee's example, shifting forms and running his stasis program, not that he really needed to recharge, they'd barely used any energy for the passed several weeks.

Time, for once, did nothing to improve the situation. While the two humans had made it a point to be in the hanger more often-usually at different times, it meant the Autobots had to remain hidden far longer. Nick usually visited in the mornings, checking up on the cars or working on the welds Josh had done the day before on his Frankenstein of an ATV. In the afternoons Josh would enter, usually working on his ATV for a bit before checking out one of the cars, Bumblebee and Jazz seemed to draw his attention most-more than likely thanks to the speed they possessed, or in Jazz's case, would possess if he were still alive.

Some evenings after they'd finished their work they'd both return to the hanger, working on the Solstice had become an annoying problem. Between the two of them, figuring out the high performance engine shouldn't have been entirely too difficult, Josh had some time ago printed out diagrams of the engine as well as its inner works and thus far they'd yet to find anything wrong with the Solstice. Usually they'd give up after an hour or so and part ways for the night before continuing with their routine the following day.

Though the routine the Autobots had gotten used to was quickly unbalanced, the following morning both Nick and Josh entered the hanger clearly in the midst of their own argument. "No, the agreement was, if we got the Solstice fixed you could bring it. Solstice isn't fixed."

Josh groaned, "Come on, you never said I couldn't take another car!" He countered, nearly pulling at the hairs of his head.

"I never said you could either." Nick added as she walked over to Search and Rescue Hummer. "Besides the kids will get a kick out of the lights, I mean, you did." She pointed out; frowning though she realized Josh hadn't been following her.

A quick glance around and she saw him smirk from inside the Camaro's driver side seat, giving a little wave and holding up the keys in victory, "How the hell did you find-" Nick's question was droned out under the Camaro's engine and more so by the music that blared across the radio.

…_**say you don't know**_

_**I say…take me out!**_

Josh scrambled to turn down the music that was just a little too loud for him, being so close to the speakers, afterwards he opened the door though more or less fell out of it in a fit of laughter, "Oh god…oh on Nick. It's a sign!" He stated only once he'd been able to take a few breaths of air.

Nick seemed less than pleased with the situation, it had been rather…usual, then again that occurring was as rare as singing a song from memory and turning the radio on to have that exact song playing the exact line you happened to be signing; rare but not impossible.

"Fine…But you listen to me Joshua, if there is one ding, one dent, one piece of paint chipped you're dead." Thankfully the male seemed to have recovered enough from his fit of laughter to listen, sitting up against the side of the yellow sports car. "You will not speed, you will not give anyone a ride, you will not….just drive it there and park it you understand?"

"Yeah yeah no worries." He commented waving her off.

**What the slag are these two doing?** Ironhide grumbled, clearly not as amused as the other's had been at Bumblebee's choice of song.

**It appears they will be taking us to some sort of event. Both humans are not dressed in their standard attire so it leads me to assume this is not within their regular schedules.** Ratchet concluded, on the right path as usual. Joshua's style hadn't changed much, his dark hair had been spiked up slightly, giving him less of a country boy look; similarly his clothing appeared to be more for the mall or local hang out setting than working or off roading.

Likewise Nick had cleaned up nicely, she still wore jeans though they seemed newer, no grease stains or fraying at the bottom, a simple tank top under a light weight jacket completed the change, her mess of curls though were still pulled up into a bun though it was clear more attempt had been made to tame the unruly locks.

"Josh, just be careful alright?" She questioned, half pleading as he scrambled back into the drivers seat, reassuring her with a grin, "And you have to open and shut the door." She stated as a final clause to letting Josh take the yellow Camaro out for a spin.

This time however the raven haired teen didn't seem bothered by the order, having the hanger door open before Nick had even made it back to the Hummer, with a motion for her to hurry as he clearly wanted to hit the road in the Camaro. Chuckling as she started the Hummer's engine, she merely shook her head and pulled out onto the road. The ride through the Aker's property was relatively silent, Nick switched on the radio at one point though didn't have it blasting through the speakers. Josh on the other hand did, she noted if the bass that was reaching her was any clue.

While Nick paused at the house Josh gave a light wave and continued on out of the property. Climbing out she left the engine on, "Dad you ready?" She called, though the older man was already on his way out of the house.

"I'll be damned…" he commented, sure Nick had described the cars but hearing and seeing were two completely different things, between the Hummer parked out front and the retreating form of the yellow and black Camaro a grin crossed his features.

Nick couldn't help the smile as her father circled the vehicle who's engine continued to rumble, almost purring at the attention, pausing once he'd returned to his daughter's side a knowing smirk crossed his features, "It got those little flashy lots and all too?"

Nick groaned and gave him a light shrug while he responded with a hearty laugh, "I'm surrounded by idiots!" She commented in a mock 'woe-is-me' tone.

Slinging an arm around her shoulders Ed gave his daughter a light squeeze, "Hey, you were the one to get a job in a man's world…" Ed was by far not a sexist, but realistically most truckers and mechanics were men.

"You're right, I'm not surrounded by idiots. I'm surrounded by men!" She joked only to receive the playful shove back.

"Come on, I think we've got a fair ground to get to." Nick nodded in response and headed for the driver's side only to pause when her father cleared his throat. "I might be old, and these things might be in your care, but there ain't no way I'm letting you drive me anywhere into town."

Nick chuckled with a roll of her eyes and nodded in response, "Okay okay…worth a shot though wasn't it?" The only time Nick had driven her father anywhere was when he'd been on the way to the hospital. It was a streak of southern pride, he couldn't be seen letting his daughter drive him around.


	6. It happened at the county fair

I bought a disclaimer. It happened to say I don't own Transformers. Who knew?

**Frog1: **Indeed think of it like a massage, if you've ever had a real one from someone trained ZOMG it's nice. Yay for having a physical therapist in the family who specializes in deep tissue something or other (he's got this big long fancy name and hates it when we just call him a massage therapist.)

**Teh blumchenkinder:** ZOMG bowsgrovels Curse Microsoft word for auto correcting 'teh' curses! bows again ZOMG (gee I'm original XD) an offer to beta? glomps tackles and claims j00 star struck A beta offer on my first fic! dances By all means!

**Narnian Sprite:** I likewise noticed I've been down playing Optimus a bit, between most characters not needing to drive a semi, or not being old enough to that leaves few people who could reasonably drive him though I've got a few ideas to get him into the thick of the plot.

**CheshireMax:** Thanks for the input on the poll I'm loving the different opinions and explanations, it actually gives me a bit to work with. Thanks for the review and here's a quick chapter for you.

**Elita One: **I work at a video store bwahaha(not that it really means much XD I couldn't tell you what happened in half the movies that came out last week). Off the top of my head I can think of two movies. Scar from The Lion King and House of Wax, mainly because my sister loves House of Wax (god knows why) and I play Lion king in the store all the time XD.

**Truth of Barricade:** Thank you thank you beams. Indeed they have been a little to good, I'm glad you've noticed, something's going to break eventually. Thanks for the input from the poll I love to see what readers think and what I have in mind. This fic is very much like a reality tv show (only good…I hope), I have several branches which the story can go in all mapped out. Already there have been several characters that have been 'voted off the island' as it were, based on reviewer responses to things.

**Blood shifter:** Indeed, this came from a bit of real life, we recently parked my old blazer in our large garage, mind you I live in the largest downriver suburb around and yet we have a garage that Optimus could easily fit inside, in fact the over sized garage was the only reason my dad bought the place. Anyway the blazer has only been in there about a week and already there's a thin coat of dust. Leave it to Josh to notice.

**L33TbunnyL** First of all thanks for the input It seems Josh is getting votes for the twins, or at least one of the twins from just about everyone. Slightly differs from who I pictured him with but all the same I can easily see him ending up with the terrible two. Reply! REPLY! I must know what you were trying to say! XD Apparently twice in a row decided to EAT your comment. This of course has me on the edge of my seat wondering what you were attempting to say.

**AGAIN:** For anyone out there who hasn't yet answered, I'm **Polling** who do you think (if they even do) Josh and Nick would end up with as Autobot counterparts? I've eliminated Ironhide and Bumblebee considering they are already taken, feel free to include Autobots not yet on Earth, you never know who might show up.

**Side note:** For the first time in my life I screamed like a little girl today. Despite owning a python (rescued from a home where he was getting no care) who I feed mice to when a small brown mouse fearlessly came rushing towards me from under the recycle bin I squealed like there was no tomorrow, completely with the tip toe dance to avoid stepping on the thing and even a hand flick or two. If you've ever freaked out like that you'd know what I'm describing. The neighbors of course, now have blackmail material.

One has to wonder. Just how long can I drag this on before the Autobots make themselves known? cackles

-----------------------

By the time father and daughter had reached the fair grounds Josh had already attracted a rather large crowd. From the grin plastered across his face he was clearly enjoying himself and the attention both he and the car were receiving. The yearly tri-county fall festival was, like most county festivals, fun but not very modern, there were the cook offs, beefs, steaks, and stews, the small carnival, a few horse shows and no fair was complete without pig racing, among other things.

Nick had to fight a smile as she realized someone had been wise enough to set up ropes around the concept car, though it didn't stop several people from crossing over as Josh motioned for a few to get a better look.

Shaking her head she showed her father how she could turn the Hummer off by using the bracelet on her wrist before she climbed, Ed having parked the vehicle rather close to the Camaro, he seemed even more interested in the vehicles now, though for the sake of the kids he turned on the flashing lights and even the sirens a few times. Chuckling she moved to pull him out of the drivers seat, "Come on old man, I'll show you to the Bingo tent." She joked.

Ed scoffed at her, "You best be watchin' your mouth, I ain't that old yet and there are plenty of lovely women for me to pick today." He teased, " 'sides Bingo's all about chance, you got no control, now Keno…there's a real game."

"Don't spend too much." She warned, half jokingly, it seemed as if their roles were reversed, she was acting like more of a parent.

"I gamble one day a year and that's it." He stated, reminding her of the pact he'd lived by since they'd moved to town, "So don't you be ruinin' my fun understand?"

She smirked but held her hands up in a surrendering motion, "Alright alright go, drink, gamble have a good time. I'll see you in a bit." They exchanged smiles and Nick leaned in to give her father a quick kiss on the check before he turned to head for one of the fairground buildings, the bar more than likely. No matter how rough and tough she seemed, she was still daddy's little girl at heart.

Ratchet, silently had been soaking in all the information he could gather from the brief conversation, along with those he heard from parents and children walking up to see the Search and Rescue Hummer. Inwardly he thanked Nick when she made sure all his doors, to include the several compartments along his exterior, were shut and locked. Only then did she make her way to Josh, still showing off the yellow Camaro.

"If I remember correctly you still owe me two bags of cotton candy from last year." She commented to which he groaned slightly.

"You seriously remember that?" The previous year they'd bet on the results of the dog races, no these weren't the inhumane greyhound ones you heard about every now and then, but rather the locals could enter their own dogs, all in good fun, for a chance at one of several prizes, the spectators of course could bet on the results of the race.

A private bet between the two of them had been two bags of cotton candy, a caramel apple and a large pop from one of the concession stands. Nick had won by a hair, literally, though by the time they made their way to the concession stand at the end of the day they'd been out of cotton candy.

"Course, I never forget a wager. Especially when I win." She replied before a smirk crossed her features, "But….I'm willing to go double or nothing with you."

Josh gave her a serious look, "No way in hell am I playing you in the squirt gun game." Everyone had their own specialty in carnival games; Nick happened to love the squirt gun games, no mater which version it was. Josh had easily guessed what she would have offered as a new wager. "I'd rather just buy you two bags instead of four." She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Suit yourself…now lock him up so we can go collect my winnings." She commented with a pat to the Camaro's hood.

The pair soon departed leaving the two vehicles semi exposed, the rope enclosing the Camaro had been extended around the Hummer as well by one of the fairground staff, however it didn't keep everyone out, though they were soon dissuaded by the locked doors.

Several times when unruly teens had attempted to open the Camaro the Hummers loud horn had blared, quickly sending them running to the other side of the fair grounds, parked off to the side the two vehicles were somewhat out of the way and therefore no one really noticed anyone attempting to mess with them, or likewise, the vehicles taking care of said people themselves.

**Humans are most interesting.** Ratchet stated, a private line between himself and Bumblebee considering he didn't want to begin processing what Optimus and Ironhide could be talking about.

The Camaro only made a few clicking sounds in response, his sensors as busy as the medic's, watching all they could see.

**Despite the war Will Lennox has been fighting most humans are at peace. **He pointed out, sure they'd been watching the news, there was trouble across the planet, but over all peace reigned on Earth, or at least there was nothing like the war that had divided the Autobots and Decepticons. A few sounds of agreement was all the response Bumblebee gave. **They believe themselves to be advanced, but their primal urges still control most of their life.** He added, noting more than a few couples, hand in hand, wandering off to the parking lot or cornfields surrounding the fairgrounds.

**America is an odd nation, most countries appear to have little 'private space' many houses are stacked on top of one another in older parts of the world. America seems to believe in this idea of separation, between houses, buildings, schools, and yet by doing so they create the need for events such as this one.** Ratchet commented, Will had tried to explain the situation to him once before, after a trip to a local bar Ratchet had questioned his outing, asking if the available sustenance there was less expensive. When Will replied no, unless it was happy hour (which Ratchet still hadn't really figured out), he questioned why Will had gone. The soldier hadn't really been able to provide a reasonable answer, though Ratchet was beginning to see why on his own.

It seemed Bumblebee was reaching the same conclusion, **Humans are social creatures.**

Ratchet agreed, **Indeed, they are a young race, the study and discoveries made using Megatron and the All spark have left them with very powerful tools.** His worry was clear, it would be like giving a sparkling one of Ironhide's cannons, not a good idea, but it wasn't as if they could simply take everything humans had learned and made based off sector seven discoveries back. **I hope the leaders who know of our existence and our war will look towards more peaceful solutions to problems on this planet.**

Again a few noises were all Bumblebee gave as a response. Whenever a group of children neared the two vehicles Ratchet would flash his lights or turn on his siren a bit, much to their wide eyed delight. Between that and studying the many humans available the two Autobots passed their time in pleasant conversation.

Back in the hanger Optimus had just stepped outside, broadcasting another long range message to any remaining Autobots in space, they hadn't expected a reply so soon but it was still disheartening that the skies had been silent. When he stepped back into the hanger he found Ironhide working on one of his cannons, considering they hadn't been used in some time the Autobot leader doubted the weapons really needed any more calibrating. "I don't like this Prime." Ironhide commented gruffly.

"I know old friend, but it is what we must do." Optimus responded evenly, giving his weapons specialist a pat on the shoulder.

"We could let them know who their messin' with." Ironhide offered, lifting the cannon in hand as if to get his point across, the pesky humans out to discover them were grating his gears. Optimus merely narrowed his optics with a stern look; they'd been over this conversation many times.

"You are upset, because we left them." The larger bot stated, rather than questioning, seeming to understand just why the other had been particularly 'cranky', he inwardly thanked Sarah for informing him of that useful term.

"Lennox can take care of himself." Was Ironhide's even reply, not bothering to look up from his work.

"It is Annie you are worried about." Mentioning the daughter of the American soldier Ironhide was close to.

Ironhide paused then, shifting his shoulder plates in what could pass as a shrug, "Who else is going to look out for that kid?" There was a brief pause after he admitted his worry before, "You tell the Bug or the Doc and I'll-"

Optimus cut him off with a knowing expression, "I understand."

From then on out companionable silence between the two old warriors filled the hanger.

At the fairground several hours later things were drawing to a close, dusk had come and gone and now lights lit up the area while the carnival rides used flashing colorful lights to draw in the crowds. Josh and Nick appeared through the mess of bodies', hands somewhat full. Nick carrying two bags of cotton candy with a smile, while Josh, looking rather dejected, carried another two. "I can't believe you won again! It's rigged, you must be cheating!" He commented as they approached the two roped off vehicles.

"What can I say? I know how to pick'um." She commented with a light shrug, clearly in a good mood thanks to the repeat win.

Ratchet, while they approached and stuffed the bags of sugar away in the Camaro's passenger seat, scanned the two, **They are of agreeable age, opposite genders, seem to be with one another most of the time, and yet I cannot pick up any signs that they wish to mate with one another.** His slight confusion was present in his vocal tones. They two had everything going for them as Sam or Will might say, and yet there was nothing between them.

**Sam explained something like this to me, he mentioned a friend being 'like a brother' it is an expression, humans who are not related by birth often form social bonds to others in the form of very strong friendships. Perhaps they look at one another as siblings, rather than potential mates.** Ratchet was quick to accept this as a possible reason for his conclusion, while Sam wasn't the brightest human out there by far, he'd been the biggest aid to the Autobots when attempting to learn and understand human culture.

"I'll go get dad then we can head back." She commented before heading towards the fair grounds bar, thankfully close by. Josh merely leaned against the Camaro as he waited, Ratchet's sensors following her as she entered the bar.

After three minutes of no activity Bumblebee spoke up, **It appears he has won a large sum of money.** When Ratchet pressed for the other to explain further the younger bot replied that he'd been monitoring the Keno board, as well as the electronic reads of what numbers Edward Akers had bid on, for the last round of the day it appeared he'd won close to three thousand dollars-not millions mind you, but a nice piece of change none the less. Waiting another minute or so it wasn't until Nick came running out the door that Ratchet learned something was wrong, her increased heart rate and the release of several specific proteins letting him know she was near panic.

"Josh get the Hummer! It's dad!" As soon as she's shouted several things occurred, Nick returned to the bar in order to be at her father's side and help to move him outside. Ratchet meanwhile scanned the bar's occupants before landing on Ed who's signs indicated an oncoming heart attack. At the same time Josh had jumped into action, not even remembering that the Hummer's doors should have been locked, or realizing that the engine roared to life without a key or Nick's bracelet he had it pulled up to the bar entrance in seconds.

Jumping out of the Hummer Josh had the back doors open in a flash as two men helped Ed out of the bar, Nick holding the door open for them. Getting the older Aker into the back of the Hummer happened quickly enough while someone shouted that they'd called 911. Nick growled in response, "I'm not waiting for them! Josh drive!" She commented, climbing into the back of the Hummer and slamming the doors. The last time her father had been in a situation like this she'd been half way to the hospital with him when they'd passed the ambulance.

The Hummer's rear was set up similar to an ambulance, though it was a bit more cramped and not filled with nearly as much medical equipment. While Nick cursed and searched for Advil, or any other medication she knew of to help relieve the effect of a heart attack; Josh had them roaring out of the fair grounds and onto the road, lights and siren on without a care of how many laws they were breaking.

Ratchet realizing Nick's intentions popped open one of the many compartment doors, not pausing to consider the odd event Nick found the bottle of pills she'd been desperately after. Soon enough she had her father swallowing two of them while a pained expression remained on his face, a few groans and other sounds of pain escaping he as the heart attack began to take hold. During the entire exchange Bumblebee had informed Optimus of the situation as best he could while Ratchet saw to the humans, once they were on the road and the most care that could be given had, Ratchet likewise spoke up.

**I do not possess the necessary equipment to treat him. We are currently in route to the nearest hospital. Humans are very sensitive to sound waves and I have emitted several to place them in a stasis. **The second Josh had begun to loosen his hold on the wheel Ratchet had taken over and the gas peddle hit the floor, the Hummer racing down the roads at impossible speeds.

**Understood, you have taken all available action? **Optimus questioned, human safety was their top priority.

**Stasis had reduced several of the affects of the attack.** Ratchet explained even as he scanned the suffering man within his cabin, **I've used the hospitals medical frequencies to inform them of our early arrival.** Indeed a trip that should have taken nearly an hour to reach the nearest hospital in the county was taking little under ten minutes, just because he looked like a Hummer didn't mean he had the same limitations as one. Just as Bumblebees old Camaro form had surprised Sam and Mikaela with the powerful engine under the hood.

**Report as the situation progresses.** Optimus ordered before the connection died, Ratchet had more important things to be worrying about at the moment.

Once they were approximately a minute from the hospital the Hummer blew his sirens loudly waking both Joshua and Nick, both quickly going back to their previous activities, Josh gripped the wheel with white knuckles while Nick frantically tried to wake her father, at the moment they were both operating on automatic, not giving time to explain what odd things had been happening.

When Josh parked the Hummer outside the ER, a staff was waiting thanks to Ratchets call in, they were quick to load Edward onto a gurney and rush him inside. While Josh saw to parking the Hummer Nick was led in by a lingering nurse to begin filling out paperwork, though thanks to Ratchet there were very few blanks left, the normal information, allergies, medical history, and such had been forwarded along already and all Nick needed to worry about was signing forms of consent considering her father couldn't at the moment.

Humans and Autobots alike could do nothing but wait.


	7. Battle of the Bots

The fortune teller in the mall said I do not own Transformers.

**Ray of Starlight:** Thanks for the review! As for your worries…bwahaha we'll see .

**Dragon260:** ZOMG Zombie Jazz XD ;; I can't believe they killed him in the movie sobs

**38SouthernAngel89:** Thanks for the review and the input on the poll!

**SomeReallyRandomPerson: **I can't help it. I post one chapter, the reviews make me feel a bubbly and I just have to write another chapter! Then sleep demands I give it an hour of my time.

**Flamingmarsh: **Will try to include more battles in the future, I know I've been avoiding them because I don't want to completely suck at them XD.

**Narnian Sprite:** Mmmmmm cherries….

**Truth of Barricade:** Thanks again for the update, and I'm glad to see you feel things are falling into place. Likewise glad you realize I'm going for a more subtle approach, I was scared I was dragging that on too much.

**Sinead Rivka:** Awww hugs Ed everyone loves him I do worry though….if he ever did meet Optimus and see him transform he might just have another heart attack…O.o

**Elita One:** Thanks again for the tidbit, again, everyone loves Ed.

**L33Tbunny:** Yay your review cam through! I agree. I love Ironhide, he's a big old bear, but really just a little teddy on the inside…Then again I love Ratchet and Jazz too XD.

**Blood shifter:** Thanks for the positive feedback. Yes indeed, Josh couldn't bet to save his life. As for Ed…we'll see bwahahahaha cue dramatic music and lighting

Alright this is by far my smallest update hides I couldn't help it! I got to a certain point and just had to stop, if I continued I felt I would have taken away from the chapter. Again it's a cliffhangerish…but not really, DON'T SKIP AHEAD XD. Just read and enjoy.

You'll see what I mean about having to end the chapter.

---------------------------------

**Understood, hold your positions. In this matter there is little we Autobots can do.** Sure they were far more advanced and Ratchet had been expanding his knowledge of the human body, but as of yet he hadn't created many ways in which to treat natural ailments like this. Mostly he could treat battle injuries, cuts, scraps, broken bones and the likes. Usual the results when humans ran into a Decepticon.

Optimus released a sigh after hearing reports from both medic and scout, **Report in any changes.** The large Autobot added before the communications lines went silent.

Likewise within the hanger the two older Autobots had been mostly silent save for the reports from Bumblebee or Ratchet every now and then. As always they had been taking turns using long range radar to listen for responses to Optimus' messages. Considering for the moment it was just the two of them, and Optimus was a bit preoccupied, Ironhide had been on radar duty. He didn't really mind, didn't have to put much effort into it considering there hadn't been a single sound from space yet. He could still focus on cleaning and calibrating his cannons, the only downside was that the long range radar scanning did drain him faster therefore he'd need a stasis cycle sooner.

At the hospital Joshua had found Nick sitting in the ER waiting room, "Hey Nick…" He commented, voicing sounding suddenly far more mature than normal, walking over he didn't hesitate to sit and wrap an arm around her shoulders, it was by all accounts a repeat of the previous year, "Mom's on her way. Manny says not to worry, he's got the garage covered, long as you let him drive that 'black beast' at least once." He commented, passing along the words meant to hopefully draw a smile.

She drew an uneven breath, sinking into the hold with a light nod, "What about the dogs?" She questioned, mind searching for anyway to keep her thoughts off her worry.

"Dad's got it covered." He commented, in the small town community everyone would see that everything was taken care of, just as they had one year ago.

Again Nick nodded in response, trying to keep tears from falling, part of her was scared and worried, the other half was angry, at what? It wasn't important, like most people uneasy emotions often transformed themselves into anger, "I wish they would hurry up and tell us something." She stated, the edge in her voice alerting Josh to the emotions festering inside.

In response he merely rubbed her shoulder lightly, "I know I know, the sooner we all get out of here the sooner you can binge on cotton candy." The comment, catching her completely off guard did get a few small chuckles in response.

Although with a grumbled, "Smartass." She shifted and pulled free of the embrace only to lean back in the chair she'd been occupying. "I don't know what happened Josh…I was so scared. We got him into the ambulance and then…and then we were here…"

Josh frowned lightly then, careful with his words, "What are you talking about Nick?" His tone was light however, not accusing her nor demanding answers.

"I just…I remember being so worried, I didn't want to lose him, I was scared. I got him to take some Advil and next thing I know I hear the siren and we're pulling up to the hospital." She shook her head lightly trying to recall events that, thanks to Ratchet, hadn't occurred, "What if I could have done more for him? What happened?"

The frown remained present on the male's features, "Nick you were all worked up, panicked, who knows you could have gone into shock." He began to explain away the event, not wanting her to worry more, though inwardly was trying to determine why he shared similar memories, or rather the lack there of. Sure he was worried but not nearly as panicked as Nick, he doubted he'd been worked up enough to go into a state of shock or something like that. "You did let me drive, maybe you were repressing bad memories." He commented, again trying to ease her worry.

"Yeah don't get used to driving me around…" Getting her mind off the topic they sat in relative silence, a nurse eventually did report that her father was in stable condition but they wanted to wait a little longer before allowing visitors or going into further detail. Clearly the staff was worried about a relapse of sorts. When Joshua's mother arrived the teen excused himself and stepped outside into the dead of night with a light sigh.

Eyeing the harmless looking Hummer a frown was on his features, with a sigh he moved to the back and opened the double doors to reveal the mess that had been left inside,

several compartments were open, their contents covering the floor and small bench in the back. Clearly Nick had found everything else before finding the Advil. In silence he set about cleaning up though after only a few minutes he groaned, "Alright…too much work not enough noise." Shifting towards the front he passed through the small area that separated the cab from the rear area and reached for the ignition in hopes of turning o the radio.

Josh froze for several seconds in mid action, blinking as he came to a sudden realization. There was no key. Feeling around his person he checked his pockets to find them void of any key, save for the one he was certain belonged to the Camaro. Out of need to find the simplest answer Josh tried the Camaro key in the Hummers ignition, though it refused to turn, the key didn't fit.

"Heh..." He ran a hand lightly through his hair, "Must be getting paranoid…" he commented, considering the oddities that had been adding up. Sitting himself down in the driver's seat for a moment glancing around as if in hopes of finding the key somewhere around the cab. "Get it together." He told himself, the last thing Nick needed was him freaking out. After the very brief pep talk he headed back into the rear of the Search and Rescue Hummer finishing his task of cleaning up.

A few hours passed with relative silence between the Autobots not much had changed and for two of them there was little that could be done considering that they were exposed out in the open. Bumblebee was the first to speak up after some time, however his news wasn't what any Autobot wanted to hear at the moment, **Optimus, scanners are picking up Barricade closing in on my location. **He'd picked up the signal of another approaching some time ago, however the signal wasn't steady, blinking in and out and only after several minutes had he been able to register that it was Barricade nearing him. All of this information he relayed to the others.

Ironhide growled, clipping the cannon he'd been working on back into place. **Course that Decepticon piece of scrap would show up now.**

For the most part Optimus ignored Ironhide's comment, **Retreat to a less populated position; do not engage unless fired upon. Ironhide's on his way. Avoid battle at all costs; the trouble with your scanners worries me.** It meant one of two things, either Bumblebee was in need of repair which was unlikely but possible, or the Decepticons had changed something, something that was causing glitches with their identification codes.

That was all the Topkick needed to hear before he'd been out of the hanger, engine roaring to life with the thought of an approaching battle. Bumblebee confirmed the orders and likewise his engine came to life, easily pushing through the ropes blocking him in his hit the road in no time, heading back towards the Aker's property and support.

He'd shown in the past that he could handle Barricade, though more often than not required a bit of repairing from Ratchet along with it, so a bit of back up from Ironhide was not an insult to his ability, at least as far as he was concerned. Likewise he figured the older Autobot was itching for a battle, inwardly the Camaro felt sorry for Barricade, well, just a little.

Hearing sirens in the background he revved his engine, gaining speed and hoping to put more of a distance between him and his pursuer. On occasion he'd catch sight of familiar blue and red lights alternation as they flashed. The sight only had the Camaro gunning his engine further as he continued to lead the other away from all human life and straight towards Ironhide.

Catching sight of the fast approaching Camaro Ironhide wasted no time shifting formers. They were on a long stretch of dirt road in the country side surrounded by mountains and valleys on all sides, plenty of room for a brawl. Passing by the black Autobot, Bumblebee locked his breaks, skidding a 180 even as he too transformed cannon at the ready. Though Ironhide launched one rocket without hesitation in the direction and approximate distance he judged the Decepticon to be at. At the look the small bot gave him he merely shrugged, "Warning shot." Though they both knew the rocket had been aimed to hit the Decepticon, not merely scare it away.

Though as before the signal blinked and even Ironhide had trouble tracing Barricade's movements much to his annoyance, briefly reporting the situation to Optimus who agreed, there must have been a change in Barricade, rather than something wrong with both his scout and weapons specialist.

Oblivious to the oncoming battle, Nick was finally allowed to see her father, with reassuring words from the doctor that between the preventive actions she'd taken, by giving the Advil, as well as Joshua's blinding speed they'd been able to minimize the damage. With a light smile the doctor had promised a slow but complete recovery. Joining her shortly in the room Josh grinned as he caught sight of Ed sitting up in bed, looking worse for the wear but seeming glad to be alive.

"Hey old man." He commented, the affection easy to hear in his voice.

"Best be watchin' yourself, this old man just won quite a bit of money." Ed stated, voice a bit weak, holding up the Keno slip he'd somehow managed to keep hold of throughout the entire ordeal. Nearly an hour passed before the two men convinced Nick that staying overnight at the hospital with her father would do no good. For one thing, Josh pointed out; sleeping in a chair was never comfortable. Secondly, as her father added, he couldn't really pick up any nurses with his daughter around.

Shortly after the brief visit Joshua's mom reminded Nick that if she needed anything, just to let her know before she departed, Nick and Josh heading back to the Hummer. "We'll just pick up the Camaro and head home." She nodded in agreement while climbing into the drivers seat, soon enough the pair hit the road, heading back for the fair. Though the trip this time would take far longer considering Ratchet was allowing Nick to control the speed rather than pushing the limits his alt mode was capable of.

Ironhide was angry. That was the understatement of the millennium. Barricade's signature had been fading in and out of his sensors for far too long. Considering the Decepticon refused to meet them in battle Ironhide saw to hunting him down, shifting forms again the Topkick roared to life in the direction his sensors had last picked up the other's signature. Happening upon the location his rocket had landed, he found something much different than what he'd expected. Instead of bits of a police cruiser littering the dirt road he found instead two entirely different bots. **Tell Ratchet he is not going to be happy…** was the only message Ironhide gave before shifting forms.

Nearby one was laughing far too hard to have noticed the approaching Autobot, while the other was worrying over the scratch in the paint of his brand new alt form. When Ironhide made a sound, similar to a human clearing their throat, both newcomers froze.

"Uh-oh…" Sharing a look they both backed away several steps.

"We come in peace!"

"Take us to your leader!"


	8. Optimus and friends: Surprise party

**In answer to just about every single reply: **Yes. The twins XD

**HotShot14:** Interesting indeed!

**SomeReallyRandomPerson:** Indeed pranks are bound to happen now. I totally see the twins being the types to completely adore human pranks, phrases, etc.

**Blood shifter: **Hopefully this chapter answers your questions, poor Ratchet.

**Frog1:** XD right! cackles As for Prowl, you never know, the twins never were one's to sit back and follow any orders like 'Don't drive off on your own.' For example.

**Lendaras:** Yesh. The twins.

**Flamingmarsh:** XD I'm glad someone found that funny. Flippin' ALIEN robots telling another ALIEN robot 'we come in peace' 'take us to your leader' sigh apparently you and I just have a warped sense of humor.

**CaelanBell: **Glad to hear I nailed the twins and their personalities (so far) It's been forever since I watched G1 so my memory of them is a little vauge.

**Tina:** You forgot to mention his kick ass flame job…though Optimus might just have to change that if Sideswipe start's saying he's flamin' XD. Thanks for the input on the poll and hope to keep you reading!

**Ray of Starlight:** I'll be honest, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. XD you sound like one of my coworkers from the video store, I watched 'Bridge to Terabitha' and criiiiiied. She watched it and her response was "Yeaaaah! The girl dies! Not even at the end!" XD

**Teh –for short :**Yup yup it's them alright.

**Elita One:** Indeed Ironhide and Ratchet are going to have their hands full.

**L33Tbunny:** Congratz on the acceptance! You should apply to Harvard. Just for the hell of it. I did, I got accepted, sure I can't afford the tuition or anything but I can always go 'Oh yeah? Well I got accepted to Harvard." In a 'one up' fight XD. And I wasn't a Val or a Sal in high school either.

But again congratz!

**Sinead Rivka:** XD yesh tis them. In my weird miniverse Bee'll beat them back to the fairground, mainly because he'll be speeding like a bat outta' hell. But introductions are soon!

**Hotjazz67:** Indeed, Ratchet is going to blow a gasket soon.

**Narnian Sprite: ** Thanks again for the review! Bwahaha we'll see what the twins are up to…

**38SouthernAngel89:** XD everyone seems to love the twins, bet it's cause secretly we're all little devil's at heart.

**CheshireMax: **Woot the twins! Sorry this update took a little longer.

**Truth of Barricade:** Glad I can keep you entertained! Woot. And you're right on track about introductions.

**StevDown:** Yesh bwahaha the twins. We'll see who rips who a new alt plate…XD

Notes:

Halloween steals me a way so that's why this update took a little longer and may have a few more errors in it.

Work and school will be getting busy soon but hopefully I can squeeze in updates every couple of days or so. (just don't expect the double chapter updates as I've been known to do).

Thanks: To my reviewers who helped me get over a ten year old fear of posting fanfiction XD.

Teh for being a retro-beta.

-------------------------------

"I ought to send you two to the Pit for this…" Ironhide growled, cannons at the ready, glowing as energy collected and groaning as they charged. As Sideswipe raised his hands in a human gesture of surrender, Sunstreaker reversed several feet, having returned to his car form, a sleek Lamborghini Reventon. It was the same form his twin shared as well, though their color preferences differed of course.

Bumblebee in the meantime relayed more information to Optimus. Mostly concerning just who they had found and that there was no apparent threat from Barricade. Getting a clear picture of what had occurred; Optimus ordered Ironhide and the twins return to 'base' as it were. Bumblebee instead would return to the fair grounds to keep the humans from getting even more suspicious.

Parting ways the twins were quick to follow Ironhide, though several times they passed the weapons specialist only to slide, drift or turn, clearly enjoying their new forms. All the while they explained just what had occurred.

From their explanation they'd received Optimus' message just under two months ago, having been in a neighboring solar system they weren't that far away. When Ratchet questioned how they'd landed without any other Autobot picking up their signals they explained. Wheeljack had upgraded their cloaking capabilities last time they'd met up with the scientist. Of course they had saw landing on Earth as a perfect opportunity to test the upgrade and clearly it had worked.

When the prank was brought up, again they passed a bit of blame to Wheeljack. Thanks to the upgrades they'd been able to duplication Barricade's signature, though Bumblebee informed them that the upgrade still needed a little work. The signature had blinked in and out several times, unusual for an Autobot or Decepticon.

The flashing lights and siren were easily explained, one twin drove in reverse and they alternated lighting their headlights and taillights giving the appearance of police lights. The siren sound had merely been tone downloaded from the internet and fed through their speakers. Upon further questioning it became clear that the twins had already run into Barricade and, considering they didn't have any specific orders they had 'disengaged the enemy'. Or as Ironhide put it, they ran away.

**Still, it is good that you made it here brothers.** Optimus commented after hearing their tale and learning, thankfully, that they hadn't revealed themselves to any humans yet. **It will be nice to have a few sparklings underfoot. **A chuckle could easily be heard in his voice as the twins protesting the title and Ratchet commented that Optimus should speak for himself.

Considering the fact that Ratchet was currently allowing Nick to control the rate at which they drove; and the fact that Bumblebee could speed down the country roads back to the fair ground. It was really no surprise then that the Camaro was sitting and waiting for the pair to return even if he were somewhat dirtier.

Parking next to the yellow sports car both Nick and Josh climbed out, the latter glancing between the woman and the car, "You sure you'll be alright?"

She glared lightly, "You ask that again and I'll-"

Josh was quick to hold up his hands in response, "Okay I get it."

Soon after the two climbed into their chosen vehicles and headed for home. This time Josh stayed within seeing distance, though he did speed up several times. He was clearly still enjoying the ride while trying to make sure Nick made it home. About half way between the fair grounds and home her phone rang, with a light frown of confusion she answered it to hear Joshua's voice.

"You know I've been thinking…They said you're dad will probably go home tomorrow right?"

She blinked but confirmed he was right, all the while trying to guess why, he continued soon enough, "Well the fair has just started…" With a sigh he decided to get straight to the point, "Why don't you let him use that semi for the trailer haul?"

She frowned, that clearly had been the last thing she'd thought he'd say, "Are you joking? Tell me you're joking so I don't have to run you over with this Hummer and put you out of your misery."

A trailer haul, as Ratchet was soon looking up, was a competition of sorts, competitors would enter semi trucks to see which one could pull the heaviest loads. Many trucks were customized or altered just for the competition.. "First of all, what makes you think that truck can even haul anything heavy?"

Josh gave a shrug which couldn't be seen, "Look at the Topkick, it was pretty powerful, this Camaro's definitely got some horsepower under the hood…Looks like they do more than just look pretty. 'Sides, can you imagine what your dad will say?"

She groaned in response, "Nothing, he'll say nothing because he'll be having another heart attack Josh!" She was both joking and serious at the same time.

"Okay okay, it was just a thought." He let the topic drop, "Hey I'm gonna order a pizza-I doubt you'll be going to sleep anytime soon so we might as well eat."

Nick sighed but gave a word of thanks before they each hung up, Josh quickly dialing again to order pizza. Reaching the Property Josh went on ahead to the hanger, Nick made a quick stop at the house, for plates, napkins and a case of pop considering they were running low on supplies in the fridge they had at the hanger.

Piling everything into the Hummer she frowned when her cell phone beeped, letting her know she had a new text message.

"_Got 2 more cars. Sunstreaker & Sideswipe. $ direct depo 2 bank. Plz take care of them.-Sam W"_

She frowned lightly, having to reread it once, the letter limit clearly having forced the sender to shorten words and use symbols. As it was, Nick wasn't the best one with txt lingo. When she finally understood she frowned, "You have got to be kidding me…" Quickly shutting the passenger side door she walked around to climb in and head for the hanger.

Josh had left the large door open so she was easily able to drive in to the sight of Josh trying to decide which new vehicle to fawn over more.

"They've multiplied!" He nearly shouted in excitement, "So can I keep these two?" He questioned with a grin as she climbed out.

"Nope…sorry, just got a message from Sam, looks like he's still buying cars. I guess these two are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." After a few minutes they agreed that the yellow Lamborghini was most likely Sunstreaker. "New cars and they're already dirty…" She commented with a sigh and a shake of her head, having noticed the dirt and dust from the roads on both frames.

"Truck's dirty too…" Josh commented, pointing towards the black truck, "You think Manny took it for an early spin?"

She frowned, shaking her head lightly but shrugged it off, it had been too long of a day to worry about such things. While Nick put their supplies away Josh closed the large doorway before moving towards the Lamborghini's, clearly interested in the newest cars available. "Call me when the food's here." Nick commented as she climbed into the semi. The best part about having a rig in the hanger was the fact that it had a bed of course!

Beings that they were located, well, where they were it would take at least an hour for the pizza to arrive and she planned on getting a few winks of sleep at least.

Finding the blanket and pillows hadn't been that hard, they were in one of the cab's inner compartments, beneath which she found a rather odd item. It didn't seem to be made of stone, but it wasn't completely metallic either, and the writing; or rather the symbols on it had her wondering if it was some movie prop.

Not bothering with it for the time being she set it aside before laying back in the bed. She'd just started to doze when the driver's side door opened, "Hey Nick. Food's here." Josh commented, making sure she was awake before climbing down again. Thankfully Josh had been smart enough not to let the delivery guy inside the hanger, lest he spread news of the fancy cars to everyone in the county. With the way word spread however, Nick was fairly certain just about everyone had heard something about the cars by now.

Climbing out she brought the, what she considered, movie prop with her. "Look what I found." She commented, setting it down on the table before grabbing herself a plate and reaching to steal a few pieces of pizza.

"What is it?" Josh questioned around a mouthful of pizza before swallowing and taking a drink from one of the pop cans he'd pulled out of the fridge.

"No idea." Nick responded as she too sat down at the table, "But it's just another unusual thing about this cars."

**Optimus…** Ironhide's voice was the first one to come across on the communication line.

**As long as the All Spark does not leave the garage there is no need to expose ourselves. **Was the stern response, like his weapons specialist, he wasn't thrilled with the idea of the All Spark, even the remains of it, in anyone's hands but his own.

**This ain't right Prime.** Ironhide added but fell silent shortly after. His anger and agitation was easy to see, the weapon's specialist had a limit and they were nearing it quickly.

Josh tilted his head lightly, halfway full, as he examined the cars, "Hey Nick, ever notice how they're parked?" He questioned, just something else somewhat odd, rather than lined up against one wall, or parked side by side like in a parking lot they cars were arranged in a circle. Previously there had been a rather large gap, though with the addition of the two Lamborghinis the circle was complete. Whenever they'd taken a car out they'd parked it back where it had originally sat.

"Odd." She responded, internally adding it to the list of ever growing abnormal things that had been happening on, in, or around the cars.

The rest of the late night dinner was spent in pleasant enough conversation, give or take the mean but playful comments that were occasionally given. Finishing up Josh gave the movie prop another look, "This might come in handy." He commented before grabbing it as well as his can of pop, heading over to the Solstice he solved a problem he'd been having.

Unlike Semi's there were no large flat areas upon which one could set tools, or in this case cans of pop, it made Joshua's work a little easier anyway. The piece fit almost perfectly between the engine and the rim of the front bumper and gave him a nice ledge to store things on while he worked.

"Hey Nick do we have a set of needle nose pliers around here?" He questioned, wheeling the battery charger closer to the Solstice, of course they'd tried that simple solution in the past with no results. Though since then Josh had been tinkering and hoped that had made a difference.

"Yeah I think I saw a pair in the Hummer." She commented moving to cross the circle of vehicles to head for the Hummer.

**Enough is enough Prime. **Ironhide growled.

It was at that point that all hell seemed to break loose as she headed towards the Hummer Joshua turned to connect the jumper cables again. The Topkick roared to life, facing directly across from Joshua and the Solstice it was a bad sign when the tire's squealed and it almost leapt into action.

A booming voice that neither human had ever heard before gave the command, "Stop him!" The two Lamborghini's likewise came to life a split second after the Topkick. Perpendicular to the truck they were able to t-bone the truck and skid it sideways, rather than let Ironhide smash into both Josh and the Solstice.

Caught off guard but the sudden actions and his would have been demise Josh turned to face the brawling cars, knocking over his can of pop in process, it proceeded to spill all over the movie prop and the silver car's engine. In his surprise he let the two ends of the jumper cables he was holding touch, the sparks caught him off guard in his frazzled state and he quickly tossed them away, only for them to land on the exposed engine, sparking violently there. Considering the All spark likewise touched the engine the electricity coursed through the cube's remains, sizzling the remaining pop that had spilt on it.

Meanwhile Nick was attempting to pick herself up off the ground, caught between the side sliding Topkick and the Hummer, the only reason she hadn't been sandwiched was because the Hummer had backed up of its own accord just in the nick of time. "Josh…?"

The teen was already approaching her, running more or less, "Come on, demon cars lets go…" He stated half hauling her off the ground and heading through the group of vehicles only to see the Solstice, engine still sparking from the contact with the jumper cables, seemingly fall apart, the hood dropped down, the doors seemed to come apart at the hinges.

It wasn't as if they were standing staring they headed for the door but a car beginning to fall apart and seemingly grow taller was hard to miss.

"What's crackin' lil' bitches?"

At another new voice and the sight of what appeared to be, in both Joshua's and Nick's minds, a giant death droid that was for some reason bent on killing them.

If they'd been in a hurry before they were flying for the doorway now, however the previously motionless Camaro came to life tires squealing as the yellow car cut them off.

Nick put a hand to her head, feeling a trail of sticky warm blood, a side effect of her run in with the Topkick, as she and Josh quickly turned from the Camaro they found all the other vehicles going through the similar process of breaking down and shifting, twisting, turning until they completed their transformation.

"I think…I hit my head." Nick commented.

"I hope I did." Was Joshua's reply, the pair taking several steps back, away from the ground of robots. Clearly they forgot the Camaro that had since transformed behind them. When they stood nearly directly beneath Bumblebee they gazed up while he glanced down with a wave. Letting his radio blare out:

"_Don't worry….Be happy…"_

Normally the Autobots would be explaining themselves by this point, minimizing the stress on the humans who saw them for the first time. However for the moment the Autobots, most of them anyway, appeared to be just as shocked as the humans. "Jazz?" Ratchet commented, scanners working over time to examine the previously dead bot.

"Uhh…yeah?" Jazz didn't really like the looks he was getting from the others, " 'was goin' on guys?" He added, taking a moment to check the surroundings, definitely somewhere different, last thing his memory banks had on file was the fight against the Decepticons for the All Spark.

They were interrupted by the sound of metal clashing with metal, Ironhide and the twins brawling now that they'd changed forms. "Enough!" Optimus' voice boomed and Josh vaguely remembered hearing it earlier. While the Semi moved to sort out the Topkick and Lamborghini's the Hummer moved towards Nick and Josh. Crouching down before them Ratchet had already done quick scans of each, Josh appeared relatively unharmed thanks to the twins, only his spiked heart rate and rush of adrenaline was worth monitoring.

Nick on the other hand had sustained a head injury, again, thanks to the twins. Similar heart rate responses to Joshua of course, it was to be expected. "My name is Ratchet-"

"The Hummer." Nick pointed out, one hand to the side of her head where the small gash continued to bleed, it wasn't that bad, however head wounds tended to bleed like crazy.

Josh blinked when the yellow and red bot nodded in response, glancing up again to the yellow bot who still appeared to be smiling- in a robotic way, he spoke up, "Bumblebee?"

Applause playing through his speakers was Bumblebee's response. Nick frowned lightly, "This is not what I meant when I told Sam vehicles had personalities…"

"Optimus I believe she is going into automatic shut down, that can be damaging and fatal for humans." Ratchet stated, speaking in terms the other bots would understand rather than using the human terms he'd picked up. In human medicine, based on his scans and the sudden drop in heart rate, he believed Nick was going into shock. "Please, we mean no harm we can explain-"

"I am not…whatever you said." She commented, shifting from Joshua's hold to sit down on the ground where she'd previously been standing.

Josh frowned at once, "Nick…Nick get up…" He stated, still hoping to make a run for it.

"Josh, I hate to be a glass half empty right now, but I doubt we'd get away even if we tried. Might as well hear them out."

At this the silver bot crossed the room, taking a seat on the ground beside Nick, careful not to hit her or Josh who, still uneasy, likewise took a seat on the cement floor, "I'll be joinin' you kids." Jazz commented, "Guess I got some catchin' up to do."

In the background Optimus had separated the three scrapping bots. Seeming to be processing a bit clearer now, Ironhide decided it would be best to lay low for the moment, lest Ratchet take him offline.

Turning to the humans and his back from the Matrix Lt. Optimus began, "We are Auton-"

Jazz made a sound and motion in boredom, "Come on Prime, get to the good part!"


	9. Revenge of the medic

Yay so finally! It only took eight chapters for the Autobots to show themselves. Have to wonder though what troubles will occur now?

Concerning the 'concerning Jazz issue': And I quote from chapter three: **Concerning the Jazz issue:** Ahem. I've debated with this for all of….three hours between reading the several reviews and coming to a decision and posting this. Nick will not be bringing Jazz back to life.

Technically it was Josh, Ironhide, and a can of coke that brought Jazz back. dances tricked you! Give me treat I demand a Halloween treat!

NOTE: If you happen to buy a laptop with a built in microphone, dear lord remember not to leave it enabled. For my laptop you say the command "start listening" for it to begin recording, this is a bit of a problem. If I walk away from my laptop with a chapter open and a WIP and the microphone begins to listen it can be a horrible mess, in this case I'd been in the living room, my sister was watching tv and talking on the phone, somewhere along the lines the computer decided the words 'start listening' had been said and began to record what it heard being said.

So if there are phrases in this chapter that make absolutely no sense, that's why.

For example one paragraph, when I returned to the computer, read:

**Jazz fixed him with a look, "Don't be hatin'." The bot commented, though a robotic grin** it's own laws are so different and miniverse $ and I think I AIN inference that is growing older search and citizen anyway for easy and there has long and move and and this on the other a light sigh long as you want the whole mess with combi are never and so the evening. Scyn insulate only two years had to fly over $5.00 over it's out and once they were stunned by the monkey though the houses stacked in the leases Tuesday for the state, knowing I always had, ratchet is staff and for that reason as any other in a news release wall that looks exre said the humans for a second user, said scyn stop laughing for **was on his features, even as he transformed back into the sleek Solstice, doors opening in a welcoming gesture for the two humans.**

The bold part is the only part I wrote. And ZOMG anyone else notice the mention of a monkey? XD

**Blood shifter:** yeah Ironhide's not so good at staying under cover, more of a front line battle guy.

**Goldendreams257:** Glad I can keep you interested. And yeah, I know it would be a bit confusing, and honestly I'm not happy with this chapter either, Halloween takes a lot out of me XD but I desperately want to crack 100 reviews, so I've updated.

**CaelanBell:** Let me know when you post your story! I'd love to read! X3 and thanks for the review.

**Truth of Barricade: **Yes, I do plan on having Optimus compete in the truck pull, and likewise having Ed meet him, though I'm putting that off for at least another chapter while I decide the best way to introduce Ed to the Autobot's without him keeling over. X.x And likewise, Ironhide wasn't being a jerk, just a bit overprotective. Explained in this chapter

**Raven06, crazyroninchic, 38SouthernAngel89:** Clearly the best way to get reviews: Bring Jazz back XD no I share your feelings, I mean the reason they killed him off? After Optimus and Bumblebee he was preproduction polled to be the most loved Autobot. To make reviewers really hate Megatron they killed Jazz off. It definitely worked for me stabs Mini-Megatron

**Tina:** I love long reviews! Thanks for the review first of all, and I agree, it was always about the energon. Was watching G1 episodes a few days ago and found it funny, one of the Autobot's makes a comment about upcoming battle, 'we aren't fighters like they are.' Or something like that, as if Decepticons had been the soldiers or something. But prior to the war there hadn't been any battles so there wouldn't have been a need for soldiers XD dunno just found it odd.x.x

**Dragon260:** Yesh he is XD well he's got a lot to catch up on!

**R o X i a n:** Thank you thank you. XD I decided it would be less Mary-sue ish if it was actually Josh who brought Jazz back, considering Nick is really the main character

Josh: ;;

Me: pets But you're my favorite XD

**Sinead Rivka: **Thanks for the review . Glad I could make your day XD I aim to please, and I definitely like comedy (hence avoiding battle scenes thus far XD)

**Elita One:** Ha ha tricked you dances but I'm glad someone remembers my comment! glomps

**Camlann:** Indeed, it was all the Coke XD just another use to add to the list. Actually the inspiration for that random event was because of the fact that if your car dies because of all the crud around the battery thingies you can poor Coke on it to clean it off and make it work again.

**CheshireMax:** hehe yup! And no one was hurt bad…Ironhide was just gonna scare him XD yeah right!

**Flamingmarsh:** Again, glad someone remembers my comment! Hehe tricked j00 woot! dances

**I play wid fir3:** Yesh the second movie is slated for release in 2009!!!!!!! counting down But thanks for the cookie! And ya know the compliment munches cookie But mostly the cookie! X3

**Narnian Sprite:** Glad I continue to please! More like the squishies forgiving him, hopefully I explained the reason behind his actions well enough. ZOMG flower power Ironhide XD

**Sithicus:** thank you for the review! Humor I can do, at least I'd like to believe I can anyway, this is a reason why I've avoided a battle scene thus far though I did promise at least one. I look forward to reading your story! Although a warning, I'm not really pleased with this chapter.

**Frog1:** cackles another person tricked! I loved that giggles As for Ratchet, he hasn't really had a chance to XD, they'll get what's coming to them, don't worry.

**Ray of Starlight:** Thanks for the review! Hopefully I can keep you interested.

**Crimson Starlight:** XD nothing's better than hearing that I made someone giggle during their work/class etc. XD I know I've almost done it several times during a good story and gotten all those strange looks XD

**SomeReallyRandomPerson:** Yesh. Just another use for Coke! ZOMGLOL. XD see Camlann's review for my reasoning behind the pop . Thanks again for another review!

**Prime Revolver:** Yeah I just see Jazz being really laid back like that, considering what he does when he first meet's Sam and Mikaela, only this time there isnit a car for him to jump on. And NP long reviews are awesome, mini conversations.

**Niteskye:** Yup that's sorta how I see them, I mean as far as I remember I really don't see much in the way of family units but there are definitely connections between Autobots relationships and our relationships, friends, brothers, mentors, troublemakers, etc.

**Stripperella:** You got it! Coke will cure cancer one day. You watch! Thanks for the note, was tired by the time I finished proofreading that chapter, comma and hyphen inserted!

So yeah here's a new chapter! I'm really not that pleased with it, let me know what you think. It's sort of a, must be done but not so liked chapter? That's what I think anyway!

-------------------

It was well into the early morning hours by the time the tale had been finished. Ratchet had insisted he look over Nick and Jazz before any story telling began. In Joshua's book that made the Hummer-or rather, medic, a good guy.

Nick's injuries had been minor and a quick bandage job, as well as a few Advil and she was fine, well she said she was fine. Ratchet decided to keep a close eye on her vitals just to be certain. Moving onto Jazz had produced similar results. The silver bots spark wavered slightly; as if a bit out of sync. However, considering that the spark rate was strong so for the moment Ratchet could do little more than monitor him for change.

There would be nothing worse than losing their recently regained companion.

As Optimus later explained Jazz had been badly injured in battle, Ironhide clarified that 'badly' really meant 'ripped in two'. His spark had dissolved and therefore even with a complete repair of his body, Jazz was still lost to the Matrix. Bumblebee was able to best explain it in terms Josh and Nick understood, considering his time spent around Mikaela and Sam.

Jazz's soul had left his body and therefore, even though Ratchet repaired his body, he was still dead. The reason behind the repairs was simple, they couldn't just leave Jazz's body to be discovered by a Decepticon, or used by the Earth Military forces. Logically it was far easier to hide an Autobot in car form, than one split into several pieces. Likewise sending his body to the depths of the ocean with the dead Decepticons wasn't a fitting end. So it had been decided, until such a time came when they could honorably dispose of his remains they had repaired his form and kept him with them.

Josh shuddered, "You know…That's kinda creepy…"

It took a few minutes of silence while the Autobots searched the internet before they understood just why, "You must understand the inherit differences between our life forms, we do not decay after death." Ratchet attempted to explain.

"We rot, you rust." Josh commented with a nod and a smirk.

Jazz seemed to grin, "Kid's got a point. We decay like them, just takes longer." Ratchet nodded his agreement that it was a fair assessment.

Nick frowned lightly; she'd been mostly silent throughout the story. Ratchet was certain, via his scans, that the woman had suffered a mild concussion from her fall. He hadn't bothered worrying about it though considering it was only when she slept that they really had to be concerned. As it was Nick found everything to be a bit fuzzy, though she was still soaking it all in.

"So the Allspark started your planet but was lost, landed here and created life on Earth?" Nick questioned with a light frown.

Optimus nodded lightly in response, "It landed on several other worlds as well, juts long enough to begin the process of life however was lost to those worlds as well."

"This would totally mess with deeply religious people…" She commented with a frown.

Bumblebee spoke up again, "We believe in the Matrix, a sort of Heaven, after death."

Josh seemed to get the idea, "So the Allspark is the tool that creates life, but a tool needs someone to use it, a higher being."

Optimus nodded once more, "You could say that."

"So, without the Allspark intact, your race is dieing?" She questioned, trying to clarify what had been confusing.

"Without the Allspark we cannot bring life to our planet no, we can still survive as a race." Optimus commented.

"Are there any…well, I mean you guys are, ya know, guys. Are there any…?"

Ratchet's optics flickered, appearing to blink, "I believe I understand, and yes, there are both Autobots and Decepticons with female designations, or what you would consider the female equivalent to be. However the recreation of a new one of our kind does not specifically require one of each designation."

Nick frowned a little, not sure if things were supposed to be more confusing or clear now, "Can we stick to little terms?" She questioned with a gesture of her finger and thumb of 'a little'.

"I got this." Jazz commented with a motion to Ratchet who appeared ready to go through the entire explanation of just how a new spark was born. "You guys use the Allspark to have babies?" At their shaking heads he continued, "Neither do we."

Josh and Nick blinked at the rather simple but direct answer, Ratchet shook his head in the background. Jazz glanced to the medic, "Well it's true, Allspark just sorta sets everything in motion."

"I think…we're both too tired to really understand this." Nick commented feeling a little lost in the conversation and half wanting a few diagrams to go along with the explanation. Ratchet nodded in response, perhaps Josh would understand but he had a good idea that Nick would need another explanation in the morning when her mind was a bit clearer, so it was better to wait and clarify it to both of them at once.

Josh nodded and changed the pace a bit, "So you guys have been here, just hiding out the whole time?" When the Autobots confirmed it he gave a slight sigh, "Well that does explain a lot…So is Ironhide like, a Decepticon or something?" He questioned, still trying to take in all the information he'd been given, and it was a fair assessment, after all the Topkick had tried to run him down.

Nick elbowed him as Ironhide glanced up from his work, having been tinkering with his cannons again and leaving explanations to the others, hearing his name being mentioned he looked to the humans, "God you're an idiot!" She stated in almost a hiss as the weapon's specialist narrowed his optics, "How would you feel if someone started messing around with your dead best friend's body?"

Josh blinked a couple of times, "Oh…Well yeah I guess I see your point, worked out in the end though didn't it?"

"No complaint's from me." Jazz commented with a deep rumbling chuckle.

"Why don't we get back to that later?" Sideswipe commented, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah let's talk about humans for a while!" Sunstreaker added and several pairs of optics narrowed on the yellow bot. When Sunstreaker wanted to focus on anything that didn't out right concern himself, trouble was soon to follow.

Nick put a hand to her head though Josh nodded with a grin, after getting over the initial 'ZOMG giant F-in' Robots' phase he'd acted like every male on the planet that knew their secret, incredibly eager to know more. Ratchet however spoke up before the twins could begin their questioning, "It is rather early by the standards of this time zone and both Joshua and Nicole are in need of a good stasis. Your questions will wait until tomorrow."

At the protests given by the twin's Ratchet narrowed his optics at them, "It has been some time since you've had a good diagnostics check. Both of you will be getting complete scans to make sure Wheeljack's upgrades will not self destruct." He stated, though didn't really seem against the idea of the pair suffering damages from the scientists wayward upgrades.

The twins appeared to groan in response though Ratchet was oblivious, "As for you two…" he continued, glancing to the pair of humans, "I'd prefer if you remained here overnight for further observation." Ratchet didn't want Nick suffering any further injury simply because she wasn't under the watchful eye of a professional, however he easily cut off any argument from her, "I want to be certain neither of you slip into a state of shock once the gravity of the situation sinks in." That way it he proved he wasn't merely worried over her condition but Joshua's as well.

"I'll run to the house for some sleeping bags." Josh offered and Nick nodded in response, not really feeling like doing it herself at the moment.

Jazz stood once more and made a show of dusting himself off from having sat down on the hanger floor, "I'll drive you down there, need to stretch my legs anyway."

At his comment Josh grinned, "Won't you be driving though? How exactly are you going to stretch your legs when you have tires?"

Jazz fixed him with a look, "Don't be hatin'." The bot commented, though a robotic grin was on his features, even as he transformed back into the sleek Solstice, door opening in a welcoming gesture for the male.

Meanwhile the medical officer turned back to the twins who were attempting to flee out a small back door though had clearly realized that neither of their forms would fit through the human sized door.

While Ratchet saw to his work Josh willingly climbed into the Solstice, though Nick spoke up to the silver car, "Wouldn't let him drive if I were you. Those ATVs in the hanger are all his."

Jazz did a quick scan for the vehicles that Nick had mentioned before starting his engine, "Sorry bro, I don't want to head back to the Matrix that fast." He commented before heading out of the hanger, thanking Bumblebee for opening the door for their exit.

For the most part the ride back to the Akers home was silent, though Jazz did voice his concern over the dirt roads, and in general the backwater country that made up their current headquarters. Josh proceeded to explain the fact that there were a total of two cops in the town and plenty of open roads to speed and race on. It lifted Jazz's spark slightly, the city was far too congested to truly test out the speed his current form could achieve.

Back in the Hanger Ratchet had cornered the twins though oddly enough after several seconds the two had simply seemed to shut down or at least their optics had lost their glow and they weren't moving. Seeing the other's not commenting Nick decided it was best not to ask. Standing so slowly moved to the far side of the hanger where Ironhide seemed to be ignoring just about everyone. A she approached her eyes fixed on him, pausing in his work he likewise watched her. For several seconds she said nothing, glancing between Ratchet who now appeared to be messing with the twin's structures and Ironhide.

"Not fun is it?" She questioned, pointing a finger in the direction of the medic and his vict- patients. Ironhide nodded in response, she was right, it wasn't fun at all.

"He gonna do that to you cause of what you did?" Again, Ironhide nodded. She returned the gesture, "I'll stick up for you." It wasn't as if she could blame him for her injuries, it was a chain of events that had led to their current situation, Nick didn't think it was very fair to punish Ironhide when he was a key player in bringing Jazz back from the dead, as it were.

Meanwhile, Josh was easily able to find the needed supplies in the Akers home, it was like his second home, there just as often as he was at his own house. Stuffing a few blankets and pillows and such into the trunk he climbed back into the car for the journey back. "So is a diagnostic as bad as a prostate exam?"

Jazz had to do a quick check of the term before responded, "It's like multiple prostate exams."

Josh flinched at the thought, "How often do you have to go through that?"

Jazz responded with a deep chuckle, "Whenever you tick Ratchet off."

-----------------------------

So that's it, another chapter, again, I'm not to thrilled with it for some reason, and ZOMG an ending note XD


	10. Of Tasers and Topkicks

Yay! I've decided to branch off into other art forms besides writing! I can sew sorta….XD

Anyway my new venture is a Ratchet Transformer's costume! That really Transformers! XD My cousin will be helping me and we're going to base it off of the G1 Ratchet V

**Blood shifter: **Yeah they didn't put up much of a fight XD they knew it was coming, figured the less they fought the easier Ratchet would go on them. They'll be their typical selves by next chapter! They need a good stasis through this chapter.

**Elita One:** Hehe yesh Coke and Josh! And to an extent Ironhide too.

**HotShot14:** You're exactly right! There's a cute pic of that on deviant art that is just like that, im me for the link if you want. Yay you didn't hate the chapter like I did XD

**R o X i a n:** Yeah I modeled Josh after a few of my coworkers, granted the guys are a few years older than me but they all still act like little boy's at heart . Thanks for the input about who would match up with who though poor Josh, I doubt anyone will let him drive again XD.

**Beesting08:** Thanks for the review, hope to keep you interested!

**Narnian Sprite:** More Optimus as ordered XD. Yeah I know I left him out a lot, I'm afraid I'll get his personality wrong all.

**Dragowolf: **Thanks for the tip! I tried to throw an explainer into this chapter about Wheeljack+inventionexplosion XD As for Prowl and the other's it is possible that they will show up.

**Flamingmarsh:** XD I know, I find several times I've written something that comes across provocative when I didn't mean it to, simply because, well when your car is sentient you cant say certain phrases without it coming across all wrong.

**Truth of Barricade: **Ta-da! More Optimus. cowers please don't beat me if I portray him wrong. I've worried over his personality so I will admit I downplayed his character throughout most of the first half of the story. And I have to agree, it was by far my shortest chapter (I think) and yet now I find it once again easier to write! XD It was a filler chapter and I hate fillers…probably why it was hard to write XD.

**CaelanBell:** By all means! Besides work and school I make costumes, watch only two tv shows (which my friend records for me because after realizing no one in our house watches tv we got rid of cable) I read, I need more reading material!

**CheshireMax: **Um…if you don't know, you might not want to know XD Let's just say it's a very er…uncomfortable exam that men have to undergo once they reach a certain age.

**Sithicus: **runs off to read story Yeah I doubt Sunstreaker will let Josh near him once he realizes who trashed all those ATVs XD. And the twins will be acting more like themselves soon enough, pranks galore are about to befall the Autobots.

**Sinead Rivka:** Thanks for the support, I just didn't like it because it was a total filler and explainer chapter and those annoy me so I had trouble focusing on writing it. XD Don't feel too bad for them, just think of all the pranks they'll soon be pulling!

**Niteskye:** OMFG WRITE! LINK! I! MUST! READ! That sounds so cool!!!! And since I can't/won't steal ideas the only way to get my fix is for you to write! XD pressures you Just kidding, about the pressuring part, I still would love to read a story like that!

**Dragon260:** zomg yesh.

**38SouthernAngel89: **Ha-ha! I'll give you a straight answer but you're not going to like it. Honestly, I'm not sure, I'd love to bring in Prowl and Hound but I'm worried I'll overload myself with characters or mess up their personalities XD But I'm not against the idea.

**Gloria Stone: **ZOMG! Someone who knows what I was talking about! XD I remember seeing a documentary on the system and my dad drives a truck on occasion and he mentioned it to me once but I couldn't remember the name for the life of me XD.

-----------------------------------

Ironhide narrowed his optics, "I don't need some damaged human girl to protect me." He stated, having completely stopped his work, apparently her comment had caught his full attention.

Nick blinked once but couldn't say she was that surprised, she'd grown up around tough, stubborn old men. Although it did take her a second to realize that 'damaged' meant injured. "Look, I'm not protecting you, I'm not complimenting you. I just think…" She trailed off, not sure how to express the fact that she thought he'd not necessarily done the right thing, but in the process of doing the wrong thing had aided in a good thing occurring. Well now it was easy to see why she was having a problem, "Just let me do the talking."

Ironhide shifted to stand at his full height, looking down at her, "Who says I have to let you do anything?" he questioned in response, ego a bit bruised by her offer to help.

"Apparently? The big guy." She stated without fear, pointing a fear in the direction of Optimus for a moment.

Speaking of their leader Optimus was, at the moment looking over the twins' prone forms with Ratchet, the medical officer shook his head as he spoke up, "I cannot believe they let Wheeljack upgrade their systems without the new cloaking systems passing my safety approval!"

Optimus rested a hand on the other's shoulder briefly, though Ratchet continued, "They are lucky they even made it to Earth."

It was then that Optimus spoke up, "Many of Wheeljack's inventions have saved Autobots in battle." He pointed out, mentioning the well known scientist.

"Of course they do, because more often than not they explode and take a Decepticon with them." Ratchet added, it seemed, Wheeljack had a knack for exploding inventions. Or at least the things he created exploded at least three times before being perfected, or rather, before becoming safe to use.

"Either way, your diagnostic scans will warn us of any potential problems with the upgrades, though they do appear to be effective, Bumblebee and Ironhide where both fooled briefly by them." Optimus pointed out, mentioning the one bot that had yet to see, and somewhat deserved, Ratchet's wrath.

The medic nodded in response before fixing his gaze on the weapons specialist. Seeming to sense doom approaching Ironhide scanned the room before his optics fell on Ratchet and his form straightened. For all the world acting like a man sentenced to death row, even Nick, a woman, thought he was being a little overdramatic.

Ironhide, for all it was worth was taking it like a man, as the saying went anyway, stepping around Nick to approach the yellow and red bot, rather than vainly attempt to flee like the twins. It was then that Nick made a motion with her hands, "Okay wait, time out." She stated, likewise following Ironhide to approach the three active Autobots. Shifting a little when she had the gaze of all four Autobots, Bumblebee was wisely off to the side, an angered Ratchet just might lash out-er repair, any troublesome bot. "You, ah, you're doing this because of what Ironhide did earlier right?"

"Nonsense, we Autobots require routine diagnostics to ensure we are-" the look she fixed him with had the Autobot pausing briefly.

"Look, I know that tone," she began, when the last time her father was in the hospital she'd heard that tone far too often the, 'we're going to do something, however it really won't make a big difference' tone. "And maybe you did things like this on your home world but you're on Earth now, specifically in America. We've got laws for stuff like this."

"We are not Americans." Ratchet pointed out.

"No but like any person who enters a foreign country you are obligated to know and abide by the rules." She responded, just because a Canadian wasn't American it didn't mean they could speed and get away with it, people were, and always had been, subject to the rules and laws of the land.

"Ironhide damaged you." The medic furthered his argument, a verbal game between them of point and counterpoint. Optimus and Bumblebee watched on in interest, while Ironhide watched his fate decided.

"It was an accident, unintentional." Was Nick's retort.

"Unintentional death is labeled as manslaughter, punishment is given." Ratchet pointed out; with the internet at his disposal things didn't look to good for Nick.

"I wasn't killed, only injured. If I choose not to press charges no punishment can be given." At that point she figured she'd won the battle though Ratchet was able to derive more of an argument based on his quick research.

"Then we will have to see if Josh wishes to press charges for assault and attempted battery." Ratchet seemed pleased with himself at that point and turned back to the twins as if signaling the conversation was over, at least until Jazz and Josh returned.

Optimus gave Nick a smile while Bumblebee clapped lightly, "Very few people, Autobot, human or otherwise, have ever stood up to Ratchet." The larger bot commented.

"I think it's the concussion talking." She commented truthfully, though his words didn't make her feel very certain of her actions, "Should I be worried?"

Optimus wasn't given a chance to respond as Jazz and Josh returned, Bumblebee shutting the hanger door behind them. The second he was out of the car Josh was approached by the medic, Ratchet momentarily acting as Barricade had with Sam. "Do you wish to press charges against Ironhide for assault and attempted battery?"

Hands full of pillows and blankets Josh blinked lightly, Jazz transforming behind him, "Chill Doc, its cool right Josh?" Jazz questioned to which the teen nodded lightly.

"Ah…yeah, I'm sure Ironhide was just going to scare me…that's all, no harm done." Josh added glancing to Nick then to Ratchet and back again.

Optimus on the other had seemed to beam, "Then it is decided, Ironhide will not undergo a diagnostics check."

Jazz shifted slightly watching the medic, "Doc? You alright? Ya know that 'urge to kill rising' look doesn't really suit ya."

Ratchet indeed, was not happy at having lost the disagreement, though noticing Josh creating makeshift beds with the pillows and blankets he turned to Nick, "You are damaged and in need of stasis." His tone conveyed his message loud and clear, if Nick didn't agree to get some sleep Ratchet would simply force her has he had before, not that they'd realized it yet.

She held her hands up in mock defeat, "Alright, you win." She commented, not really against the idea of sleep anyway, she'd barely gotten an hour's worth earlier and her head was beginning to pound a bit despite the medication.

Soon enough she'd crawled beneath a blanket and settled for bed. One might think it was odd to be so relaxed with the information she'd learned in the past hour, however in truth Nick was still under the impression that she was most likely in a coma somewhere, that and the concussion had her acting somewhat out of the ordinary.

Josh on the other hand was a bit more difficult, wanting to know more, and Jazz for the most part was willing to tell and share information, getting to show off his weapons and abilities and such. It was only after a stern look from the medic that they calmed down a bit. Optimus warning both Autobot and human that it would be best to not draw attention to themselves considering Ratchet was almost through with the twins and might be in search of a new patient.

Ironhide and Bumblebee had effectively gone silent, both had reverted to their vehicle forms and gone into stasis, hoping remain in stasis until Ratchet calmed down.

After exactly a half hour of sleep Nick frowned lightly as she was nudged awake, making the usual sounds of protest and rolling over to avoid further bothering.

"Nick, what state and country do you live in?" Ratchet questioned, the edge from his vocal tones was gone.

"Hmm? What?" She questioned tiredly with a soft sigh, finding it somewhat difficult to drag her mind from sleep, well more difficult than normal.

"What state and country do you live in?" The medic asked yet there was no sound of annoyance in his voice at having to repeat the question.

"Colorado, America." She mumbled in response, attempting to glare up at the medic though considering the lights in the hanger had been shut off she could only judge the medic's location by the dim moonlight coming through the windows. After receiving the answer Ratchet fell silent and within seconds Nick had drifted off to sleep.

The routine continued for several hours, every half hour she was woken up, questioned and allowed to slip back into sleep. Of course there was reasoning behind the medic's actions, concerned about the concussion the best course of action was the frequently wake her up. Just to make sure her brain became active enough to avoid slipping into a real coma he would question her; requiring Nick to think and answer before being allowed to sleep again.

Sometime during the early morning her tormentor switched from Ratchet to Optimus, the first time she'd woken with a frown to hear the change in voice, clearly noticing the expression Optimus had explained that Ratchet was currently in stasis.

This continued until the sun was well into the sky and Josh was the one to finally wake her, "Come on Nick." He commented, sounding a little apologetic for having to wake her. "It's almost noon, your dad will probably be released within the next few hours and I doubt he'll want to wait around for a ride…"

Nick blinked but nodded slowly, Ratchet was close by, his scans already told him everything he needed to know about her condition but regardless questioned, "How are you feeling?" Waking to the Autobots around and real hadn't been that much of a shock, sure she'd hit her head but she'd been continuously woken up by one of them all night.

She sighed a bit in response, "Better. Tired, but better." She answered as she sat up and kicked the blanket off, having slept in her clothing from the previous day. Glancing over to the Autobot turned Hummer she stood and moved over to place her hand on the yellow hood, "What about you? You over your Jekyll Hyde syndrome?" She questioned, though the tone of his voice had already let her know his anger was mostly if not completely gone.

Before the medic could answer though she frowned, "Hey…can you feel this?" She questioned, hand still resting on his hood.

"Of course, this vehicle is a part of my form, I can feel what touches both the exterior and interior of this form." Ratchet was happy to explain.

She removed her hand at that point, "So…after we got you covered in dirt and washed you…" She trailed off, however Josh appeared to have caught onto the conversation.

"Awkward…" He commented and she shot him a brief glare.

"You helped wash Ratchet too you know." She stated, then for a jab added, "And you're a guy, and he's a guy; that makes it so much worse."

He blinked at that point, "Yeah but…"

Optimus spoke up at that point, despite being in vehicle form the grin could be heard in his tone, "I'd advise against engaging in a verbal argument with her, she has proven to be skilled at it."

Josh sighed, "Welcome to my own personal hell. In sixth grade Nick beat up a high school senior, it was a guy too."

Ironhide was the first to respond, "Must have been a sad excuse for a human male."

Ratchet furthered, "It is doubtful that Nick at that age would be able to overpower a male of your age…" After all, Josh was around a senior's age, having graduated in the spring.

Josh shrugged a little, "Okay so maybe it had a little to do with that taser her dad gave her but-"

Nick frowned at them, "Back to the topic guys-"

Bumblebee's speakers cut her off.

"_Down at the carwash,_

_We'll be havin' some fun."_

"You guys liked it?" Nick questioned with a blink.

Sunsteaker was the first to speak up, though it seemed there was in fact a slight hesitation in his voice, "From what I understand, they liked it, but the rest of us are still dirty." His comment and complaint rolled into one. Clearly the twin wasn't feeling completely himself yet after Ratchet's overhaul, hence the hesitation.

"Is that supposed to be a hint?" Josh commented with a light smirk, Nick nodded her agreement that it most likely was, "Well sorry, have to go get cleaned up and pick up Nick's dad and then we can see to cleaning you guys up. Just a few hours." With the promise made he glanced over the cars, "So…?"

Optimus started his engine in response to the unasked question, "I will provide your transportation today."

Nick blinked a little, "You…will?" She and Josh shared a brief glance, "Aren't you busy doing…leader stuff?"

He chuckled in response, "Even a leader needs a break every now and then. Besides, my Autobots are more than capable of taking charge in my absence, should the need arise."

She frowned in response, "Yeah but…don't take this the wrong way," the last thing she wanted was for the giant Autobot turned semi to take anything the wrong way, "But I think my dad might freak when he sees you. And I don't mean you, just like…truck you."

Optimus seemed well aware of her worries, "If we are to remain on this property for any extended length of time," He paused but took her silence as a gesture that she wasn't going to kick them out after learning of their true nature, "Then your father will see my truck form eventually. At least this way should he 'freak' and be in need of medical care he will still but relatively close to the hospital."

She frowned in response though Josh shrugged as he spoke up, "He's got a point Nick. Besides your dad's always been pretty laid back about crazy stuff."

Nick sighed in response, "Alright alright you win. Let's just…I so need a shower first." She commented moving to climb into the semi who had his doors open and waiting.

Josh followed her in with a chuckle, "I'd second that, you stink." Nearly half way into the cab he had to jump back to the ground quickly when she struck out with a kick in his direction, though he chuckled at the attempted attack, "Yeesh, mess with you before a shower and you're like the devil himself." He commented before moving to climb in once more. Nick had taken a seat in the Semi's bed while Josh occupied the passenger seat, they seemed to have the same reaction as Sam and Mikaela. Even Lennox had sat in the passenger seat when Ironhide drove him to meet his wife. Ratchet found this information interesting to say the least, humans really were odd creatures.

"Hey Optimus…I just thought of something." Nick commented as they made the short trip between the hanger and her house, though she didn't bother waiting for a response, "Neither one of us have a commercial license, legally we can't drive semi trucks." She avoided the phrase 'drive you' it just sounded far too odd.

"Optimus did a quick search for the requirements of this commercial license she'd mentioned before speaking up, "Nick, you are of legal age so you can drive." She frowned in response not seeming very happy with that, then again if Optimus stated it was okay she figured he couldn't be too bothered, "We will not be breaking any vehicular laws so the law enforcement will have no need to pull us over and learn of your lack of certification." She wasn't entirely convinced, "Besides, should the need arise I am perfectly capable of jamming the radar and radio of any law enforcement vehicles."

Having reached the house Nick briefly gave up the fight in exchange for a hot shower, climbing out the drivers side door while Josh lingered for a moment, "Ya know if she doesn't want to I co-"

Optimus didn't bother to speak up, the teen's offer to drive was met by his passenger side door opening for Josh to exit and a slight revving of his engines. "Okay okay, god, will any of you let me drive again? Look I never crashed 'bee!" He complained even as he climbed out and headed inside.

Waiting for Nick to finish showering Josh quickly made up a few sandwiches from what he found in the fridge, wolfing down one himself as he made his way to the bathroom. Sure there were two bathrooms in the house but for one, the second bathroom was usually on the fritz for one reason or another. Leaking spout, flickering lights, flooding tub, Josh was positive it was possessed. Besides that, considering their remote location if both showers ran at the same time it usually meant cold water for both people, not a great way to start off the day.

When Nick finished with a quick shower Josh stole the bathroom while she moved to her room to dress, afterwards moving to the kitchen where Josh had left a sandwich for her as well. Thankfully for Josh, with the amount of time he spent at the Akers home, he had several changes of clothes available in the guest room, so he too changed rather than wear the clothes from the previous day.

Using his scanners to monitor their progress while he waited outside, Optimus did find their complimentary activities interesting. He relayed the information to Ratchet who was increasingly interested in humans, mentally as well as physically. When the pair ventured outside once more Nick moved to climb into the driver's seat while Josh grudgingly took the passenger's seat. "So…" Despite having driven Ironhide and Ratchet it seemed weird now that she knew what they actually were.

Optimus brought his engine to life and backed away from the house, once he was parked, facing in the right direction he did nothing, Nick and Josh shared a silent look before the latter spoke up, "You…need directions?" He ventured, it was a good guess at why the truck was sitting still.

"Considering you both know the best route to our destination, and the fact that Nick will be driving no, I do not require directions." Came the informative response, the sound seemed to come from the speakers, though at the same time throughout the cab itself.

"I'll be what?" Nick questioned with a blink, "Wouldn't you like to-"

"You are perfectly capable of driving; your hesitation is shared by many humans who know of our existence." He pointed out, it was just another puzzling feature to humans that Ratchet had long ago added to his list. "Whatever uneasiness you have, we Autobots do not share."

She frowned a little in response, "Well, you're the boss. If you're alright with it..." She gave a slight shrug before releasing a sigh.

"I assure you I will not be bothered in the least."

With that and a brief glance to Josh they were off. Sure both occupants of the truck had worked on semis for many years, however driving them at speeds that exceeded a short trip around the parking lot, wasn't in their job description. More than once the engine groaned in protest when Nick, hesitating, shifted to late. Several minutes spent apologizing was only met by a deep chuckle from the Autobot that a little wear and tear wasn't going to injure him any time soon. Half way to the hospital Nick seemed to have calmed down a bit and gotten the hang of driving the Autobot. Simply enjoying the ride Josh smirked, "Hey Nick…" He commented, gaining her attention quickly he motioned for he to pull the horn, much as kids in passing vehicles were prone to doing.

Nick merely rolled her eyes at him though nearly leapt from her seat when the horn sounded loudly, her grip on the steering wheel causing the semi to jerk to the side for only a fraction of a second before Optimus took control and righted them again on the road. Josh as well had been a bit startled but had recovered quickly seeing Nick's shocked expression, "Oh God, good one Optimus!" He laughed, patting the dash once as if to high five the truck.

"Nick it is customary for a driver to sound the horn when that gesture is made." Optimus pointed out in explanation of his actions, letting her take back control of the rig once she'd calmed a bit.

"I am never getting used to this…"

Some distance away in the hanger several bots came to life suddenly, Bumblebee had left shortly after Optimus. As the scout he was once again checking over the surroundings and investigating a few locations that seemed perfectly suited for their needs, as well as finding the particular pieces of scrap from the junkyard that Ratchet required for repairs. When his scanners picked up a Decepticon signature passing by at the edge of his sensors reach he relayed the information back. Receiving the okay from Jazz, Bumblebee tracked the signature while being certain to keep himself out of range of his target; they were under specific instructions to avoid confrontation at all costs, which had been why Bumblebee had felt from twin's trick before.

Once he had a lock on his target Bumblebee confirmed it was in fact the real Barricade and he appeared to have Frenzy with him, both having managed to survive the last great battle. Considering his recent resurrection Jazz was under hanger arrest on Ratchet's orders so Ironhide was sent out to monitor the Decepticon movements. For the time being the Camaro and Topkick would simply trail the Decepticon police car, if and only Barricade attempted something, damaging humans, or property or attacking, were they allowed to take him out.

Ironhide begged Primus that Barricade would try something.


	11. Frenzy is as Frenzy does

Totally don't own Transformers, but I do own two dogs, several birds, a python, a Blazer and a Geo XD and some other crap.

**Hotshot14:** Indeed, he'd probably have preferred Ratchet's exam to being saved by a girl XD Autobot or human.

**Flamingmarsh:** What's going to happen next? This! posts chapterXD

**Blood shifter:** ZOMG Yes she did, don't worry Ratchet will get his revenge…I'd feel bad for Ratchet if the twins had seen the medic lose, they'd never let him live it down.

**Raven06:** Yesh, he's evil like that Primus himself fears the medic on a mission.

**CaelanBell:** figured someone would like the barn/cabin fever bit. I mean sure they'd been cooped up on the Ark for who knows how long but at least they could move about and be themselves instead of staying hidden the whole time XD.

**Dragowolf:** Thanks . And Agreed Wheeljack + Earth Explosions. Twins + Prowl mayhem XD dunno if I feel worse for the twins, Ratchet, or Prowl.

**Elita One: **Is it 16? I though it was 18 but I wasn't positive so I left that little bit out, I just remember it was a lot XD. Last time I took a road trip with my dad in a rig I was 12ish, he's mostly into the fire dept. now.

**ChibiOkami06:** Yay a new reader! glomps

**I play wid fir3:** Pain. That's what it is. They come in many forms but basically it is a small usually hand held object that emits an electrical charge. If you live in a bad area it's not uncommon to carry one around with you, they are considered non lethal. Cops have one's that actually shot out little barbed spikes that catch in your skin, this allows them to be a greater distance away from you and still electrocute you into submission. For cops to carry these certain tasers they must be shot with them. Considering my dad is in the fire dept. he has a lot of cop friends. Not that it's legal or anything but I was dared into getting shot with one of these things…What can I say, I'm a girl/woman XD but I can't back down from a challenge. Trust me when I say it hurts as bad as an exam from Ratchet would.

**Tina:** You're reviews are always right on track shifty glance Are you reading my mind? XD Suppose a more logical question, are you hacking my computer? glomps ZOMGWTFLOLZ Sam and Co will be entering the story………….soon.

**Truth of Barricade:** Course he does! All hiding and no fighting makes Ironhide worse than the Pit itself.

**CheshireMax: **XD no you don't thanks for the review…

-----------------------------

The rest of the ride to the hospital was spent in pleasant conversation, Nick and Josh seemed to finally be completely relaxed with the idea of the Autobots, for the moment anyway. Optimus had to admit they were taking it far better than Sam or Mikaela, then again there wasn't a giant battle going on at the moment.

At the hospital, due to his size, they were forced to park in the back and walk across the parking lot to the building, promising the Autobot that they wouldn't be too long. As it was Ed was grumpy, that was by far the best description that could be given. He hadn't heard a word from Josh or Nick since they'd left the night before and he was more than ready to get out of there and go home.

"What the hell 'ave you two been doing?" he questioned, already dressed and ready to go, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The pair exchanged looks though Ed continued, "Called the house phone, no answer. Left messages on the cell phones, no returned calls, called your parents," He commented motioning to Josh, "They haven't seen you!"

"Something…Came up?" Josh half questioned with a glance towards Nick for help with their cover story.

She nodded in response, "Ah, yeah, that Sam kid, he had his, well whoever, drop off a couple more cars…we've just been busy."

Ed narrowed his eyes at them, "Busy doin' what?" It wasn't' as if it took their complete attention, for several hours, to watch a few cars being dropped off as they're cover story went.

"Well…" Nick frowned, glancing to Josh for help this time.

"It's outside." Josh half blurted out, "You'll see Ed, its great!"

Nick frowned at his train of thought, but the lie within a lie might work, "Yeah…they dropped it off with a few other cars, Dad you're going to flip when you see it." She gave him a light smile when she saw his accusing look fade just slightly, "Come on dad, lets get you out of here…get you some greasy food and make everything better."

"Don't be teasin' your old man." Ed commented but pushed himself up to stand needless to say, he'd signed the release forms nearly two hours ago. "Let me see this thing that's clearly more important than your dear old man."

"Yeah we'll see how much love I get from now on once I show it to you." Nick commented in response, eyes however watching her father for any faltered steps, however it seemed he really was alright. The more she thought about it, during the short trip through the hospital and down the elevator, the more she decided that Optimus was right. This was the best way for her father to get familiar with not only the semi but the other vehicles as well; perhaps a slow introduction to what they were would be best.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize when they'd stepped out on the curb and Ed had stopped, "Don't tell me that thing's it…" He commented, nodding his head in the semi's location.

"I know, isn't it sweet?" Josh questioned with a grin while Nick nodded a little.

"Ride's smooth too." She added before shrinking slightly under the look Ed gave her.

"Just don't tell me you drove it here. I know you don't have your commercial license. So just don't tell me." He stated as he began the short walk across the parking lot to the semi. His steps were steady, even if a bit slow. Once he reached the rig he gave it a once over before moving to climb into the drivers seat.

"Do you really think you should be-"

"Someone's got to drive this rig legally." Ed stated, fixing Nick with a glare.

"Heh…Alright." Quickly moving around to the other side she and Josh climbed in, the latter moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed inside the cab while Nick occupied the passenger seat.

Within minutes Ed had them on the road, driving with the skill that came from ages, deciding that Ed probably wasn't still all that upset Josh spoke up, "Hey, Sam said we could drive the vehicles if we wanted to, long as we didn't break them. So I was thinking, the trailer haul is at the end of the week…"

Ed frowned but didn't take his eyes from the road, then again it would be difficult to look at Josh anyway, considering the teen was sitting behind him. "This thing might look flashy but it may not be able to carry a trailer let alone a heavy load."

Nick flinched knowing Optimus heard the phrase but thankfully hadn't done a thing, unlike Ironhide who would have had to prove Ed wrong; Optimus knew when to keep his cool. Besides, at the moment the Autobot leader had more important things to worry about, of course information concerning the location of Barricade being one of them. As it stood the Decepticon was heading in their direction though with Ed at the wheel there was little he could do save reveal himself to the older human. However knowing that Bumblebee and Ironhide were close on Barricade's tailpipe he would leave the battle up to them should the need arise.

**At our current speed we'll cross paths in five Earth minutes.** Bumblebee commented, being a scout his scanners and sensors reached farther than the others and he was able to pinpoint Optimus' location as well as calculate the distances.

**If he does not change course eliminate the threat.** Optimus ordered, sure he knew that three on one, they could take Barricade out, but he didn't want to risk the humans being injured in the process.

"So why don't you two tell me what you've really been up to?" Ed spoke up after a short while on the road, Nick and Josh exchanged brief glances.

"Dad what are you talking about? We told you there was this truck and-"

"And nothing." He stated cutting her off quickly enough, "There ain't no way, nice as it is, that this truck kept you two from home and phone for almost a whole day. Besides, something ain't right about this truck." He stated with a light frown, "If there's one thing I know about the world it's these rigs and I can tell you for a fact there's something wrong with this one and I'll bet you two know what."

Nick sighed, deep down she'd known lying to her father was useless, the man could sense a lie from a mile away, especially one from his own daughter. So the best way out of the situation? Lie.

"Okay, you're right, look this truck isn't normal, it's…well it's got a new system installed, it's a smart truck, you know they've got those cars that can park themselves for the rich?" She paused and he nodded slowly, having seen the commercials before, "Well this thing can drive itself if need be, it's got features for the mega rich." Josh remained silent as she weaved another lie, though this one was closer to the truth.

"So it's like a KITT car?" Ed questioned after a few minutes.

Nick nodded quickly, "Yeah pretty much, it'll even respond if you talk to him."

"Why's it a 'him'?" Her father questioned, eyes narrowed slightly.

Josh decided to answer as Nick seemed to stumble at that point, "Well he's got a male's voice 'sides how many rigs are called girl names anyway? The, uh, computer, responds to the name 'Optimus'."

Ed gave a slight grin at the thought of driving a rig similar to KITT, "Well 'ello there Optimus." He stated, jumping just slightly when a voice responded.

"Good afternoon Mr. Akers."

The small grin merely spread, "Well I'll be damn. You put in our names and all?" 

Nick nodded slowly, "Ah yeah dad…Josh and I spent the day programming him."

**I'm picking Barricade up on my scanners, it appears he is intent on a confrontation.** Optimus commented, **Take all necessary action but avoid being spotted.**

**I'm starting to love the country. **Ironhide's gruff voice crossed the link, they didn't have to worry about as many humans out here, or the risk of being spotted.

Getting the go ahead Bumblebee sped up and around the black and white Decepticon, skidding to a halt and transforming ahead of Barricade who began transforming without a seconds pause, Frenzy escaping the shifting Decepticon and making a break for it while Ironhide transformed behind the Decepticon. While the weapon's specialist worked out a bit of pent up aggression on Barricade; Bumblebee attempted to capture the fleeing Frenzy, easier said than done.

The small Decepticon appeared to constantly be hyped up on some electrified high grade, his size making it far easier for him to avoid all of the Camaro's attacks and slip off into the woods along the side of the road. Bumblebee took up the chase, but being larger in size he was slowed down by all the higher branches of the trees. **Frenzy has escaped and activated his cloaking system. **Bumblebee reported, cursing the Decepticon's cloaking system, the spy could disappear from all scanners and effectively had.

Barricade and Ironhide in the meantime were scraping it out across the road. Despite his cannons being completely calibrated and at the ready Ironhide decided to indulge in Barricade's more brute tactics in battle. The two bots were smashing, tossing, ripping; Ironhide loved the battle even if he knew he'd have hell to play from the medic when he returned wounded. After the Decepticon landed a particularly nasty blow he growled, "Sorry to end this short." The phrase was followed by the sound of a plasma cannon charging and firing.

**Slaghead over here isn't going anywhere fast.** Ironhide added his own report and Bumblebee could tell that the weapon's specialist had enjoyed his battle, if the sounds of metal meeting metal and cannons firing had been any clue.

**Understood, we're approaching your destination, it would be best to get yourselves and Barricade out of sight until we've passed. Until he show's himself there is little we can do about Frenzy.** Optimus stated and the other two agreed, Bumblebee returned to the main battle just in time to help Ironhide drag an offline Barricade into the woods.

Unaware of the danger being dealt with ahead the three humans had continued their conversation, "Yeah it seems really cool, although we haven't had much of a chance to go over all the commands…" She commented, trying to keep her father from pestering Optimus too much, not even aware of what was occupying most of the Autobot's processor at the moment.

"Well only one way to find out what he answers…Optimus, what's the most weight you can haul?" Ed questioned, Josh grinning in the background like a madman with an 'I told you so' look at Nick.

Believing the threat over considering Ironhide had Barricade 'detained', Optimus was more than willing to return to answering questions. "I can carry a maximum load of-" the Autobot's words were cut short as the previously hiding Frenzy leapt from the woods on the side of the road to the passenger side of the semi. Clicking and screeching the silver bot attempted to bash the window in. Ed jerked the wheel in surprise as Nick screamed in shock. Optimus took control over in a microsecond, "Hold on." Was the only order given as the semi locked his breaks and skidded around in attempts to dislodge the small Decepticon all the while relaying the information of the attack to Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Holy shit!" Was all Ed could manage, hands releasing the steering wheel as it moved of it's own accord, Josh being the only one not seat belted in was clinging to the sidewall of the sleeper to keep from being tossed to the opposite side while Nick was unbuckling herself to scramble away from the window and Frenzy. Thankfully the glass was far stronger than normal glass, lest it need to be replaced after every battle, so the little Decepticon had yet to break it.

With roars from their engines the Camaro and Topkick appeared, none of the humans has a chance to watch the graceful transformations from car to Autobot form even while they were still speeding down the road, "Grab him!" Ironhide growled. Bumblebee was one step ahead of Ironhide, battle mask down and reaching to grab and hopefully crush the annoying little spy, Though as the scout reached for the silver bot, the glass finally gave way, shattering as the small bot dove inside.

At a complete stop by then Optimus opened his driver side door with a shout of "Go!" Ed was out the door in a second, seeming far too shocked to protest. Nick was right behind him, having climbed away from the passenger side at the first sight of Frenzy. While father and daughter were running to a safer distance Josh was the only one trapped inside, though Frenzy hardly seemed interested in him, instead the small bot was tearing at the interior panels and compartments frantically.

Seeing his momentary advantage of being ignored Josh readied himself before lashing out with a strong kick, "Pick on someone your own size metal head!" He shouted, managing to get another good kick in before the small Decepticon turned on him, distracted by the human Frenzy noticed Bumblebee far too late. The scout yanked the silver Decepticon out of the cab with an iron plated grip.

Throughout the entire ordeal, which lasted little over two minutes, Optimus had been unable to stop the attack, sure he could have transformed and crushed the Decepticon in the process but that would also, of course, crush Josh who had been stuck inside. At Frenzy's continued struggles in Bumblebee's tight grip Ironhide charged one cannon aiming it directly at the silver bot and by extension, Bumblebee's hand. "Ratchet will fix him, it'd be the Pit for you." Ironhide warned.

Bumblebee gave a few annoying clicks and sounds in response to the thought process Ironhide had, though it certainly had Frenzy claming down, his clicks, screeches, blips and beeps of Cybertronian ending with a distinctly human "Uh-oh."

When Josh was safely able to exit the semi's cab he breathed a slight sigh of relief, the adrenaline not yet working its way out of his system enough for him to realize just what he'd done. Nick in the meantime was fretting over her father who was currently staring up at the two bots, eyes widening even more as Optimus began a slow transformation.

"Dad? Dad! Come on, sit down…its okay I promise…" Nick seemed to be more panicked than her father, who seemed to be content not responding to his daughter's pleas.

After shifting forms Optimus lowered himself somewhat, to hopefully seem less intimidating than he would be at his full height. Doing quick scans of the three humans he determined they were not seriously damaged. In the end however, only Ratchet would be able to give each one a clean bill of health, the medic's scanners were tuned in to search for the tiniest injuries. "My name is Optimus Prime." He'd repeated the phrase several times during introductions with humans, apparently it was customary to introduce oneself and Optimus wanted to show the best manners.

In response the older man stuck out his hand, "Ed Akers." Several minutes of silence passed before Ed seemed to realize shaking Optimus' hand might not be the best idea and a chuckle escaped at the thought, "Shit…" He commented as he dropped his hand, "Well shit."

Again silence reigned, well mostly silence, the sound of Ironhide's cannon charged in the background was still evident. Likewise Bumblebee had continued with his clicks and tones, similar to those sounds Frenzy had been making, however for some reason the sounds were much more pleasing to the ears. "Told ya' this wasn't no ordinary rig! Hot damn!" Ed shouted, clearly not realizing the danger they'd been in moments before, then again the sight of giant alien robotic life forms brought many varying reactions.

A look to his daughter and the good mood vanishing, "You knew." He stated rather than questioned, a sideways glance to Josh who had joined them confirmed it, "The hell are you two doing hiding this from me?"

Nick backed a few steps away, now worried about her own safety seeing that, for the time being her father was alright, "We just sorta…found out ourselves! What was I supposed to do? Run into the hospital shouting 'Hey Dad guess what? We've been housing several giant robots who are from another planet and dealing with the aftermath of a war that's been going on longer than humans ever existed?' "

Ed was silent for several minutes before, "Would have been a start." Indeed, Ed was taking this all in rather well, Josh chuckled in response, at least until Ed focused a glare on him.

Nick through her hands up in the air, "Men!"

As the small exchange occurred Optimus warned Jazz and Ratchet, the former to be ready for attack and the latter to be ready to treat injuries the responses he received were varying. Jazz couldn't wait for the chance to kick some Decepticon fenders, commenting that he had some payback to dish out. While Ratchet ordered Optimus return with the humans, so he could perform complete checks of their status.

Nick and Josh were attempting to give Ed a brief rundown of what they considered the most important information when, as if the calm eye of the storm had passed, all hell broke loose again. Clearly not being as damaged as Ironhide had believed, Barricade appeared through the tree lines, shifting from his car form, transforming just in time to tackle the weapons specialist whose cannon shot off harmlessly enough, damaging only the road. Optimus' first motion was to grab all three humans, who were thankfully standing close together, and get them to a safer distance. While in all the commotion Frenzy let loose several blades, catching Bumblebee off guard, the scout dropping the small silver Decepticon.

Soon as the small bot was free Barricade disengaged his attack and shifted forms once more, just as suddenly as they had appeared Frenzy dove into the awaiting police car and the pair were off again. Ironhide was already in his truck form before Optimus spoke up, "Let them go." He commented, even as he set Nick, her father and friend back down.

"Prime-"

"Let them go Ironhide. We need to get them back to the hanger and we need to get out of sight." He commented, stepping back onto a portion of the road that hadn't been damaged he transformed back to the semi with doors open and waiting, "Mr. Akers we can inform you of the situation along the way."

"Call me Ed." The older man commented as he moved to climb back into the driver's seat without any hesitation.

Lingering behind Nick and Josh shared a brief glance at how well Ed had been taking this all in, "You think he's okay…?"

"Oh yeah sure, Dad's okay and Ironhide loves pink sure." She commented in response though likewise the younger pair moved to climb into the semi once more. Of course they made an odd convoy, the Topkick and Camaro flanking the semi as they headed back for home.

Along the way Nick and Josh explained everything they'd been told over the last two days, with Optimus commenting every now and then but for the most part remaining silent. At first the three humans had worried about the ripped interior, the dash, and passenger side which saw the most damage, as it was both Nick and Josh were occupying the semi's bed because of it. Optimus had chuckled softly in response but assured them it would take more than Frenzy to bring him down.

After Ed had gotten the full story he fixed the younger pair with a glare, able to do so now considering Optimus had control of driving at the moment. "Ya know for a couple of bright kids, you do stupid real well." Met with their confused and blinking stares he continued, "Ever ask them why exactly they needed to get stored away in a hanger for a while? For heaven's sake doesn't seem like they've been taking a vacation does it? Something's up."

Optimus gave a light sigh then, "You are correct Mr. Akers."

"Ed." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

The Autobot leader decided not to comment to the retort, "The last major battle involved many humans, the American government could not completely cover up the incident and many are seeking us out, when this endangered those humans aware of us could no longer remain with them. It is our hope that remaining out of sight for a time will cause our pursuers to lose interest."

Ed frowned in response seeming to take it all in, "So what was that little bugger after?" Frenzy clearly had been after more than simply destroying Prime's interior.

"I would prefer if we left that discussion for the hanger, rather than discuss it twice."

"Fair enough." Ed commented, the rest of the drive was thankfully uneventful, only disturbed by a few passing comments, one involving Ed hoping that none of the Autobot's were dumb enough to let Josh drive. After that the mood temporarily lightened.

-----------------------

So who can guess what Frenzy was looking for?

XD ZOMG horrible battle scene x.x hides

Sun: Ahem. I had no lines. This whole CHAPTER.

Sides: We didn't even get mentioned.

Sun: You know what this means right?

Sides: You've…been off getting an extra coat of wax?

Sun: . 

Sides:

Sun: REVENGE!


	12. Patience is a torture

ZOMG!!!!!! My dad is being awarded the Defense of Freedom award! I get to meet the Fragging PRESIDENT! (okay so maybe I don't really care about who he is but WTF how many people can say "I shook the presidents hand while FRAGGING standing the OVAL OFFICE." Okay so I'm getting worked up, my dad spent a year in Iraq, Qatar, Baghdad etc. in 2003-2004 (yeah it was a wonderful thing during my senior year of high school). Anyway he was driving an oil tanker that was blown up and he managed to get his gunman out of the wreckage and both of them into another vehicle of the convoy. He was awarded in 2004 for his actions but apparantely he didn't get to go to the ceremony in the White House because the government was dumb and thought he was dead.

(Actually, we thought he was too for a while, it was horrible, the military showed up at our door and everything, only later did we find out it was another man who's truck was attacked in the convoy that had regrettably passed on.) So weeeeeeeeeee they juts got word to us that in 3 to 6 months we'd be getting the call and basically will be hoping on a plane to D.C. woot. Which isn't that far for my dad considering he lives in Baltimore. XD

Ahem. Update might be slow, flying down/over to see my Dad this weekend, we're totally going 4-wheeling this weekend in North Carolina and the day after I have a law exam so yeah, sched is a little cramped this month. Woot I love having a rich dad. Though…I hate having an old fashioned rich dad XD. He told me he'd buy me a car for my 16th B-day party, he hauled in a Blazer that's older than I am, and I had to pay for all repairs XD. I had a job before any of my friends, but I get to go to different countries and locations and see and do things most people don't. I love my dad, I know he's always got my back if I need money for something, but he doesn't spoil my sister and I…I don't think anyway. XD I hold down a full time job plus going to school. The last girlfriend my dad had was…likewise well off, her daughter is 25 (4 years older than me) only has a part time job, dropped out of college and her mom gives her $300 a week spending money. My dad earned his money and he taught me to appreciate the value of it. Sadly I don't have a lot of sympathy for people who are down and out for their own reasons, like a few friends of mine who are like ten grand in debt because they shop all the time, it's there own damn fault and when they try to boo hoo to me it's not a pretty picture.

**Note in response to most reviews: **Ever been so scared that you weren't? Not as confusing as it sounds, if you've ever been sky diving or cliff jumping or anything crazy/dangerous like that you might know what I mean. During the entire event the adrenaline and other chemical reactions in the body are keeping you from feeling your fear. It's the most crazy cool experience and hard to describe, it's like being high on 200 energy drinks at once, and then you crash and burn. I've seen some people hyperventilate, one girl actually went into shock XD.

ZOMG I've passed the 40,000 word mark.

**Blood Shifter:** He did for now XD. And do we know they'll be competing? Do we?

**Christy:** XD Bee kid…based off my sister, dear lord nature gets around her and she's like a banish. Doesn't help that I'm a self proclaimed Karmanist by religion.

**Elita One:** A little too well I know XD

**HotShot14:** Nick: Optimus are you okay?

Optimus: Tis but a scratch.

Mikaela: You bloody wanker your legs are gone!

Bumblebee: It's only a flesh…er…metal wound!

Yeah he's too cool to be taken out by Frenzy. I think the Decepticons give him Starbucks coffee instead of Energon…

**Tina: **Oooooohhhhhh Chess analogy I like! Bwahaha I love your overview. It actually helps me keep my mind on the right track with the story, sure I've got an outline but I'm constantly changing it, your replies let me know which parts I'm downplaying, and which parts I need to bring more attention too. Like ZOMG the fraggin' group that had the Autobot's going into hiding to begin with! Sure they've been laying low for a few months but with recent battles…bwahaha.

**38SouthernAngel38:** Yeah two chapters were fluff and stuff filler chapters, but sometimes it's necessary to keep the story going, the bridge between arcs of the tale.

**Lendaras:** XD indeed that is a constant worry, then again they've been putting up with the Manic Medic for eons.

**I play wid fir3: **XD poor twins? What about Ratchet? He's going to be over worked from now on!

**L33Tbunny:** Sunstreaker is going to blow a circuit breaker if he doesn't get his washing soon. XD

**Truth of Barricade:** Yeah Ed isn't as uptight but he isn't all that technological savvy either. I bought an ipod and for the first month my dad kept going, "That's it? That little thing? That's all?" And called it an "Iped."

**CaelanBell:** I admit I stole this from Georga Rule. I never actually watched it but my mom kept quoting that line left and right. I know Bumblebee's chips wurrs and other sounds basically translate to: ZOMG WTF????!??!!!!!1111 fraggin' L33t noobz. And other unintelligible things XD not nice words at all.

**GaliStar07:** Blue toilet water giggles that review just made my day. I am totally using that threat next time someone ticks me off, I don't care what the circumstances are.

**Narnian Sprite: **ZOMG I watch the movie everyday at the video store XD, yay you didn't hate my battle scene!

**CheshireMax:** Again Yay you didn't hate my battle scene! Yup needed a basis of comparison, that just so happened to work!

**Sithicus:** Yup Ed took it too well Not a heart attack but you're on the right track. Sadly adding more characters will wait until after this new arc of the story I've begun. Or at least they won't be added until near the end of it. But no worries, there will be a third arc to this tale! Or A sequel XD.

**Niteskye:** Thanks for the review and yesh yesh I need more fanfiction must read!

-----------------------------

By the time they were passing the Akers family home and heading for the hanger Ed had grown silent. Nick was back to worrying as was Josh. "Ed…You alright?"

Still the older man was silent for several minutes before, "Well, I was thinkin' somehow the semi crashed and we all died, but if that's so then these are some pretty odd angels, or a really messed up hell."

Nick's frown deepened as he continued, "I figure it can't be the drugs talkin', I'm not on anything strong enough…"

"Dad it's okay…Really, they're the good guys, you heard what they said, even the government knows about them."

Ed only frowned, "All you got is their word that the government knows."

**Ratchet be prepared I believe Ed may be going into an automatic shut down. **Optimus relayed to the medic, though the twins had the hanger doors already open for the odd convoy.

**Humans refer to it as 'shock' and I'm not surprised, from your previous scans he was taking knowledge of our existence far too well. **Ready and waiting Ratchet appeared in the large doorway.

"Honey, I don't think this is such a good idea." Ed commented, reaching for the door while Optimus pulled to a stop outside the hanger, sure he could have simply kept his doors locked but Ed might be tempted to go out the broken passenger side window or at least his panicked state would get worse being locked in.

"Dad!" Nick called though her father was already out the door and both she and Josh were on his trail. 

"Ed Chill out!" Josh commented with a frown, following Nick out of the cab though none of them got far before an unheard tone, courtesy of everyone's favorite medic, had the three humans stumbling to the ground.

"That necessary Doc?" Jazz commented, glancing to the medic as the two bots went to collect the sleeping humans.

Ratchet gave a nod in response, "Josh and Nick worked through they're reaction therefore they didn't suffer the same risk of automatic shut down as Ed, who repressed necessary reactions to the situation."

Jazz gave the medic a momentary look, for most of them the differences between humans and Autobots was still a little confusing, "Whatever you say Doc." Jazz definitely didn't want to get on the other's bad side. Carrying the humans inside, they were careful as they laid the three down inside the hanger. Afterwards the lingering bots outside made their way in and the hanger doors were shut.

Once everything was settled Ratchet ceased the tone that was unheard but effective against the humans, the twins were more than happy to nudge the younger two humans into a waking state.

Frowning lightly Nick glanced around as she woke up, spotting her father first she was quick to scramble up and over to his side, "Dad…?"

Ratchet's hand blocked her path before she could reach and attempt to wake him, the Autobot spoke in a soft tone, "He is merely in stasis, it would be best to let him remain that way for now." Frowning a little she nodded and most in the room were glad she hadn't attempted to take on the medic's logic once more-in this case she would have lost.

Similarly Josh had woken and Jazz had explained the most likely reason for the unusual attack. "So wait a minute, those Dumbass-icons attacked one and a half against three for something that wasn't even there?"

The twins were nearly rolling with laughter once they'd understood Joshua's comment, Sunstreaker speaking up, "Can we keep him?" He asked on one in particular, Sides' seconded that.

Josh grinned, pointing a thumb in the direction of the twins, "Can I keep them?"

Seeing that Nick was going to let her father sleep Ratchet moved on to check over the damage Optimus had received, "It is a good thing you removed the shard, I fear otherwise Frenzy would have found it."

"Indeed, for the moment Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are our best kept secrets." Optimus responded while Jazz gave a robotic smirk, holding up the small piece of Allspark.

"Still Barricade ain't one for attacks like that." Ironhide commented, shifting as a few sparks emitted from his shoulder, the activity drawing Ratchet's attention. It was almost humorous the way the giant bots were attempting to move about and talk and softly as possible to avoid waking Ed.

"So wait…I thought you said the war was over? No more Allspark and all." Nick commented, suddenly the idea of an alien war on her front steps didn't sound so great.

"It is hard to say, there will be some who will never give up. Then again the shard has already proven it can still ignite life." Ratchet commented, all the while scanning the damage Ironhide had sustained.

His patient speaking up then, "Didn't think those slagheads would try an attack so soon."

"Slaghead…I get it…that's like, Autobot swearing…"Josh commented, more to himself really though Sides and Sunny were quick to jump at the opportunity to corrupt-er, enlighten Josh to the more colorful words they knew in exchange for those he knew.

Optimus gave a sigh, "We cannot know for sure but they Decepticons may be operating under the idea that we are without the twin's or Jazz as aid, with a smaller number we would be prone to more attacks."

"Then not to worry Prime, me and the twin's got your back." Jazz commented.

"Indeed, I would prefer to keep our advantage a secret."

Sunstreaker groaned in response, "You have got to be kidding, we just landed and we're already under base arrest?"

"Figures." Sides commented, adding his own opinion on the matter.

In the mean time the older Akers had woken from his sleep naturally and lay completely still, believing that he of course had somehow outsmarted the Autobots and was eavesdropping on the conversation. Quite the opposite, having kept a close eye on the sleeping human's bio signs Ratchet relayed the information that Ed had woken and to avoid saying anything that might cause the older male to panic again. The medic shot a look at the twins for a moment, knowing they'd give the most trouble, though a few sparks from Ironhide's damaged shoulder had him turning back to the weapons specialist.

Sunstreaker gained what could have only been a robotic version of an evil smirk and after a second Sideswipe shared it, the two turned their full attention on Nick and Josh, stalking closer, though there was little distance between them to begin with. "As your new lord and masters of Earth we demand you pay homage!"

Nick raised a single eyebrow in silence while Josh tilted his head with a 'what the hell' expression. Ratchets internal systems groaned when his scanners noticed the heightened blood pressure and rising bodily responses in Ed's form from hearing the twins comments.

Sunstreaker finished his twin's original thought, "As our first act as rulers, lords and masters. We demand a wash! You promised a wash! My Alt form is one of only 100 made it should not be dirty!"

"Alt? Alternative?" Josh questioned and Sides nodded in response to confirm, "But don't you both have the same form?" Again a nod from the more reasonable twin came, "And since you're just copies aren't there now 102 of those cars?"

The room was silent for a moment while a few of Sunstreaker's mini processors overloaded at being, what he considered, degraded by a squishy. Nick nodded in response, "For that matter, sure we humans don't have second forms but we're each unique, no two humans have the same genetic make up, not even twins."

A few more micro processors fizzled out before Ironhide gave a deep chuckle, "Hey Hatchet." He commented, using the medic's well known nickname, "I agree, can we keep them?"

Ratchet merely let out a sigh and glanced in the direction of the seemingly frozen twin, Sides and Jazz were likewise laughing at the inadvertent insults Josh and Nick had supplied, "Sunstreaker I suggest you cease overloading anymore systems, I refuse to work on you for at least one earth week. It is far too soon for your endless repair sessions to begin."

Ed began to move then, sitting up and showing that perhaps he was ready again to face the Autobots, surprising Nick and Josh a bit as he did, "Guess you really aren't the bad guys. Damn guess this means I can't enter that trailer haul." He commented slowly, not even wanting to know how he'd ended up passed out on the floor as he stood and dusted off a bit of dirt.

"What? Why not? Come on we get like…one chance to totally show off and this Ed, this is it!" Josh protested at once until the older male fixed him with a look.

"I drive him and it'll be no contest." Ed commented pointing towards Optimus who had mostly been watching over his crew to make sure Ratchet and Ironhide didn't begin fighting over damages and repairs. Also making sure that the twins didn't start any trouble. Similarly he was dealing with Jazz and Bumblebee, who were on guard duty, scanners on high to watch out for approaching humans or Decepticons. Being Prime was a full time job. "It'd be like cheatin'."

"Great." Sunny commented with a motion of his hand, "This is all very interesting but how will this get us clean any sooner?"

"Alright! God!" Nick finally gave in to the pestering, "But you asked for it, you'll get a good washing but that's it, after that you're on your own."

Sunny didn't seem bothered by the comment or rather warning, only glad he appeared to be getting his way, turning to her father Nick explained, "Apparently a good wash is…ah…well they like it." She shrugged for lack of a better explaination, "And Josh and I sorta promised to clean them since we did get most of them dirty."

"Well then you two have fun with that, I'm already lettin' them stay here, consider that my gift to my new lords and masters." Ed commented with a look to the twins, "I think I'll be heading back to the house, this old man needs a little break." Nick nodded in response, agreeing that it was probably for the best.

"If we're going to be washing all of them we'll need some more stuff." Josh commented, a hose and one sponge just wasn't going to cut it.

Nick nodded, "We'll grab some stuff from the barn."

Optimus spoke up then his leadership causing him to plan the best course of action. "Jazz, accompany Ed to his home-"

"Guard duty?" He questioned his displeasure clear, "Well, least I get to stretch my legs outside." The silver bot transformed and Ed was grinning again, Ratchet had to admit, even though Ed's opinion seemed to sway before excitement and horror several times, it was by far the most normal reaction he'd seen, as far as human response went anyway.

Ed was slower this time but moved over to climb into the driver's seat, clearly he wasn't worried about the 'I'm driving a robot' uneasiness that the others had, the twins were kind enough to open the door and the silver car was gone in a flash, albeit a bit slower than Jazz would have liked.

"Bumblebee, take Nick and Josh to gather the supplies they will need." The yellow scout gave a nod and a few clicks and wurrs that meant nothing to the humans in the room.

Likewise transforming Nick and Josh headed over to the Camaro who clicked his doors open for him, Josh was already in the passenger seat while Nick stood outside in slight confusion. "Wait a minute…" She turned back to Optimus with her question, "What about this thing?" She questioned, holding out her wrist to show the simple silver bracelet.

Without even focusing his optics away from Ironhide's damaged area Ratchet spoke up, "A safety precaution, should we need to start quickly, or should you need our doors open quickly it offered some explanation." He waved one hand without looking over, "Although it serves no real purpose save for the fact that we don't particularly enjoy ignition keys." The keys themselves were fake, they served no real purpose other than to better pass them off as real cars and had been provided by Will Lennox.

Josh seemed to catch on, "So when Ed was having that mini attack…"

Ratchet nodded once more, "I took control and started for you, it wasn't as if Ed had the time to wait for you two to find the keys or use some useless bracelet."

Josh smirked lightly, "Well I'm glad I'm not crazy…" Josh commented, though Nick climbed into the driver's seat then.

"I wouldn't say that much…" Once both were seated the Camaro's doors shut and they too were off and out of the hanger.

The reminder of the day had been, needless to say, very wet. Things had begun simple enough, despite Sunny's protests Josh and Nick had agreed to begin with Optimus considering the rig was the largest and to clean several areas of dirt road dust they'd needed to stand atop the Topkick and Hummer. Both bots had returned to vehicle form once Ratchet had done as much as he could for the damaged shoulder, commenting that they'd need to gather supplies from the Ark soon.

"What's the Ark?" Josh commented, currently situated on the Topkick's truck and working on the semi's sleepover cab area.

"It is a, well you would call it a space ship." Ratchet supplied and Nick frowned down, as if the top of the Hummer she was standing on could see her.

"I thought you said you had forms that could survive space travel and land on earth, that's why they didn't find anything in the craters…"

"That's true." Sides commented, "Think of the Ark as a…mobile base, we don't have to use it to travel, but it's a great place to store stuff and use as a meet up point."

"The governments that are aware of our existence has granted us permission to land the Ark, should we find a location suitable for our needs." Optimus added though seemed as though it was trouble to speak up, for an old bot, accustomed to war, a good cleaning such as this was a luxury not to be taken lightly.

"The surrounding mountains provide more than enough room for an Autobot army. The Ark would fit easily inside one of these mountains with room for expansion." Bumblebee commented, having been surveying the land before when he'd noticed Barricade's approach.

"You want to land a ship here?" Josh questioned, the grin on his face showing he wasn't bothered by the idea.

"Don't get so excited kid. Wouldn't be too good for you humans if we put our base here." Ironhide rumbled.

"The war would be at our doorstep." Nick reasoned as she moved to climb down off the Hummer. Ratchet opened one of his doors and rolled down the window to give her a ledge with which to use in her decent, rather than have her simply jump off as she'd been planning to do. "Overprotective much?"

"Medic." Came the simple response; Nick was positive that if Ratchet had been in his bipedal mode he would have shrugged. Stretching lightly she smirked at the now shined and polished rig.

"Look like you just came off the paint line." She commented glancing over the sleek paint job that had been revitalized with a wash and a coat of wax. When no response came she frowned lightly, "Optimus?"

"He's just taking a much needed stasis cycle." Ratchet commented and Ironhide agreed gruffly that Optimus needed it.

"Stasis cycle?" Josh questioned, moving around the rig to spot the Hummer, remembering the use of the term before. 

"Stasis cycle, a recharge," Ratchet attempted to find the best term to describe the state, "A state where only the most basic subroutines occur."

"Sleep," Nick supplied with a chuckle, "He's sleeping?" After a quick search Ratchet agreed that 'sleep' was an accurate description, despite several key differences.

"Prime's in stasis, great, get on with the washing." Sunny commented in annoyance, clearly his impatience was only met with resistance, Nick and Josh agreeing that they might as well wash Ratchet and Ironhide considering the two had just been climbed all over.

"_**Primus help these two if they make Sunstreaker wait any longer…" **_Ironhide's baritone voice stated on a private channel between himself and Ratchet.

The medic chuckled in response, even as Nick used the hose to begin wetting down his vehicle, "Patience is a human virtue." Ratchet commented aloud.

Nick blinked a little, like most in the hanger she hadn't heard the first half of the conversation, "Patience is a torture disguised as a virtue. Devil's dictionary. Google it." Little did she know, concerning Sunstreaker, her phrase was far to correct.


	13. Of Mice and Mechs

Here we go! Yet another chapter. I promise there will be a lot of action in the coming chapters. Bare with me! I just can't bring myself to jump right into the thick of things and have the Autobots and or my originals care to a certain degree if they don't really know much about each other. Personally I might think meeting a giant alien Autobot was cool but I doubt in the first week that I'd be risking life and limb for him/her. With Sam and the other's soon to show up things will get crazy at least!

Woot I can't wait for this weekend! If the weather is good we'll be staying in Maryland and ATVing there and I can convince my dad to drop me off at the mall with his credit card so I can buy my birthday present (I want a fraggin' camcorder!) If the weather is bad we'll be driving to North Carolina and ATVing there and I have to hope I can find a mall there…or at least a Best Buy…My dad does not go into malls XD, nor is he keen on technology.

Last year he bought me an Ipod nano and when I opened it and began playing with it he nearly flipped, he couldn't believe he'd spend $200 on something so small, I had to show him what it did before he calmed down XD.

**Blood shifter:** He wants to be clean cleeeeeean. Yeah you can google the devil's dictionary, it basically has alternate definitions for a lot of things, mostly turning them into negative things while holding the word's true meaning. XD

**CheshireMax: **Him or the V.P. I hope the prez cause I think the V.P. might shoot me with a shot gun! XO lol same I don't like him either, then again I thought Kerry was the devil. Nader all the way! Still it'd be cool to say "I met the president" then forget exactly which president it was when people ask XD.

**Flamingmarsh:** Yeah I've noticed that too, it goes down for like ten minutes and then it's back up again x.x

**Truth of Barricade:** Bwahaha it's the calm before the storm, filler, fluff and stuff, getting to know one another and then bam! ATOMIC BOMB…okay maybe not an atomic bomb but there'll be action XD.

**Niteskye:** Thanks yesh, they are the self titled supreme rulers of the squishies!

**Elita One:** Yay sugar!!! God the twins and Josh are going to cause soooo much trouble.

**Raven06: **Indeed! He needs to be clean! The longer Sunny is good the more plotting you know he's doing.

**Narnian Sprite:** Thank you thank you. Here's that update for you. Have no fear, I figure I'll get some down time over the weekend so I'll have another update or two for you guys when I get back.

**Dragon260:** Yesh! Ironhide's a big softie, plus anyone who can put the twin's in their place, even for a minute, or talk Ratchet into a corner are good in his books.

**CaelanBell:** I'll be honest with you, I love Ironhide, I love Jazz, but the more I read this, re-watch the movie, and read other fanfiction, the more I love Ratchet. I think those two will end up paired together. Josh and Jazz, agreed, the twins would be a good pair but considering he can't drive them both XD well, they probably won't be very reliable rides anyway, always disappearing on him to cause havoc.

**Goldendreams257:** Thank you Sheriff? That's sweet! Congratz on his award too! Right now my dad is a Lt. in the county fire department, ZOMG the boys at the station are hot XD.

**Sithicus:** When the twins landed on earth you know they chose personalities of teenage boys to base themselves off of. XD Yeah it's odd, then again it's supposed to be, I mean if I were an Autobot fighting an eon's old war and suddenly not only get a reprieve from it, but something akin to spa treatment as well? That was my train of thought on how they'd react.

**Lendaras:** You can google it. It's got all sorts of sweet definitions for things! V

**38SouthernAngel89: **XD thanks, there were lot's of "can we keep him/them?" going around in this chapter, everybody's relaxing in the calm before the storm.

**I need the ultimate prank:** Yup the twins are plotting their revenge. Or rather Sunny is plotting revenge and has enlisted the help of his ever willing partner in crime Sides. What would be the ultimate payback on Nick and Josh for not only shutting the pair up but making them wait so long for a cleaning?

-----------------------------

Like his twin Sunstreaker had gone into a routine and much needed stasis cycle after a relaxing wash. Granted the water had been a little cold in his opinion but he'd been threatened with more than enough dirt for one day. When his recharge was complete he'd be plotting his revenge upon the squishes that dared threaten his Alt form with grime. After all the Internet was full of ways to seek revenge on humans without causing physical harm, he really did love the Web.

It had only been after Ratchet and Ironhide, along with Bumblebee, considering Josh had actually driven the Camaro rather than the bot just driving around by himself as the twins had; that the pair of humans finally saw to the Lamborghinis. Somewhere along the way a small water fight had broken out and after several vehicles and hours Josh and Nick were thoroughly exhausted and wet, not to mention freezing.

"You're a bastard…" Nick grumbled in the all too silent hanger, rubbing her arms lightly to bring a bit of warmth back to them, wet jeans, a wet t-shirt and Colorado fall weather didn't make the best mix.

"Don't blame me!" Josh commented, "Sunstreaker was the one who moved, that's the only reason the water hit you!"

Ratchet spoke up before they could further delve into the fact that the vain Autobot had, in fact, started the chain reaction that lead to their current state. Clearly the medic had woken from his stasis, or come back online anyway, the pair were still getting used to the difference in terms. "Your bodies cannot continue to function at this level." He commented, almost seeming to scorn them, "Any further drop in core temperature may lead to a damage of internal systems or a loss of anatomy due to a lack of proper fuel dispersion."

The two shared a brief glance at one another, "I think…you're learning less and less English." Josh commented.

"Are these symptoms unknown to you?" Ratchet had to consult the Web for the English equivalent, "Hypothermia."

"Ah. Gotcha." Nick commented, as both she and Josh finally understood what Ratchet had been attempting to explain, "We might catch a cold but hypothermia? That's a little extreme."

"I disagree, it would only take, giving the decline in heat due to the revolving cycles of this planet, another four hours before the loss of extremities occurred." Ratchet commented matter-o-factly.

"Okay now you're just trying to s-sound smart." Nick tried to state though a shiver half way through her comment had her stuttering, rather than stating.

With a sigh that came from several vents the Hummers rear doors opened, "Get in. It is late by Earth standards, the day has been stressful and you are both in need of stasis and sustenance." He commented, not bothering to say 'sleep' considering both humans already understood what stasis meant.

Nick gave a lightly smile, "See, knew you could talk normal. She commented though shivered again.

Josh was already half way into the Hummer's back with a cry of "Yay heat!" Ratchet, being the medic that he was, had his heat turned on full blast, the interior of his alt form already warmed nicely. Following him in Nick shut the doors as Ratchet brought his engine to life, a compartment door opened and inside she found a blanket. Soon enough the pair were seated on the back bench covered by the single blanket.

Without a request being made Optimus shifted forms, in silence he moved to the hanger door and opened it for the awaiting medic, just about all the other cars in the hanger were still deep in a stasis cycle. Ratchet had noticed Optimus coming back online some time ago, though hadn't bothered questioning the Autobot leader knowing something must have been on his processors for the old bot to have been so silent.

"Gotta love'um." Josh commented, clearly something was making him not to worried about the cold.

Nick gave him a slight look, "Gotta love what?"

"Instant heat! Come on, no ten minutes spent waiting for the heater to warm up!"

She rolled her eyes at what had the other so giddy all of a sudden, however soon enough the Hummer had pulled up to the house, parking just beside the silver Solstice. "Thanks Ratchet." Nick commented as they climbed out, the medic responding that they needed to don a fresh and dry set of protective garments as well as receive sustenance before a stasis cycle was in order. Repeating his earlier comments once more she smiled, "Yes Doctor." She finished before blinking as Josh stole the blanket away and made a run for the house. Nick shouted and quickly took up chase, running from the warmth of the Hummer into the cold night air before darting into the house.

"Take a stasis cycle, I will take over guard duty." Ratchet commented, the two vehicles for all the world sitting as still as their non sentient counterparts, however holding a conversation none the less.

"Prime wants us to relocate." Jazz comment, choosing to ignore the medic's light orders.

Ratchet was silent for several minutes while his processors worked through the other's comment, "If the Decepticons attack again we will be putting the humans at risk. Likewise the brief battle may have already drawn the unwanted human attention we've been trying to avoid."

"They ain't gonna like that too much." Jazz responded, meaning of course the humans here, who knew of their presence.

"They do not have to 'like it', it is for their own protection and well being." Ratchet responded, rather quick to point out that fact.

"Look Hatchet, maybe being a medic means most of the time people listen to you…" He paused as if expecting Ratchet to begin a full diagnostics scan on him, "And yeah I know humans are young compared to us but these guys here are all adults."

"By human standards." Ratchet reminded the other.

"Yeah so, don't they get ta' make their own choices?" Jazz finally commented.

Ratchets systems sounded in his disagreement, the slight grinding of gears in response, "They are not soldier's Jazz, we will not risk their safely for our own. Besides, we parted with Sam, Lennox and the other's for the same reason."

"Yeah but, the kids are kids." He commented, meaning Sam and Mikaela, "They ain't adults yet. 'Sides doesn't Lennox have a sparkling to watch out for?" Ratchet confirmed that Jazz was correct. The melee bot had missed out on much during his short absence though Bumblebee had been more than willing to fill him on the major facts.

"That is true, however we should not put humans at-" as Ratchet was about to repeat his previous statement, Jazz cut him off.

"Either way, it's Primes decision."

Inside Josh and Nick had both seen to clean, dry clothing, dressed similarly in long flannels and shirts wore best for bed. Seated on the couch, legs crossed Nick had thanked Josh when the teen provided a mug of hot chocolate before taking a seat beside her, taking interest in the show the tv was currently playing. "Man, those two were made for each other." The silver bot outside commented.

"Jazz you must be mistaken." The medic commented, in response the other questioned how, "Humans are firstly, procreated they are not 'made' as we are. Secondly humans have no prime designation, no basic programming, they can choose to be whatever they want, essentially. Interesting and yet it causes draw backs among the race-"

Jazz cut him off before Ratchet could continue discussing the perks and set backs of the human race, "Whoa whoa…just sayin' it's a phrase, those two are gonna grow old and have a bunch'a kids together."

The medic took a moment to comprehend what the other was trying to suggest, scanning the pair inside once more before speaking up, "I find that highly improbable."

"On what grounds?" Jazz questioned, clearly the two weren't seeing eye to eye.

"There are several key reactions a human body goes through when it is attracted to another human, physically and mentally there are indicators. These changes are present in neither Josh nor Nick, I have yet to see evidence of them being 'made for each other'."

"Well I agree with you there, but you give it time. That boy's got a lil' growin' up to do. Nick's a strong woman, couple years with my teachin' and Josh'll have her realizing she can't live without him." From there the conversation turned into useless bantering, picking on one another and relaxing for the first time in ages.

Inside Josh peered out the living room window towards the two parked vehicles that were facing them, "Kinda creepy…what do you think they're talking about?" he questioned, glancing towards Nick who was slightly leaning against him as they shared the couch. Receiving no response, on further investigation he found her asleep and smirked lightly, only shifting a little to make himself more comfortable before clicking off the tv, yeah, stasis sounded good right about now.

During the night Optimus relayed information to his medic and second in command, passing along the message that Ironhide had provided. The other members of their unit were still in stasis. **"Will Lennox has contacted Ironhide. He believes their diversion has served its purpose. There have been no further reports of being followed or any incidents concerning our existence. They will be returning here within the week."**

"**That mean we're skippin' town?"** Jazz questioned, neutral about the idea, sure the country was nice but the a little too dull for his likings.

"**While this location does suit our needs remaining here may put the humans in danger from Decepticon attack."** Ratchet pointed out, though each one listening in already knew and understood that.

"**Finding a base might be difficult, Lennox lives in Ohio."** Ironhide commented, making his point clear, he'd stick close to the soldier, and more importantly the soldier's sparkling, she'd need someone there to look out for here.

"**Indeed, Bumblebee will be remaining with Sam and Mikaela in Tranquility." **That would put two of his operatives rather far away, even by Autobot standards it would take hours to meet up when minutes could decide life or death. Optimus had to admit, he wasn't fond of the idea. **"We will address this situation when they arrive."**

The following morning the pair of dozing teens woke suddenly to the siren sounds made by a none to innocent Search and Rescue Hummer. In their opinion the sound was by far worse than an alarm clock. Or rather the sound was like the alarm clock from hell, Josh had noted, since it hadn't turned off. Climbing off the couch with a frown Nick groaned as they headed for the front door and she flung it open, "What?!"

"Ironhide has reported a rodent infestation within the hanger. The food you have stored there appears to be attracting them, he wishes to terminate the problem. Optimus wishes to have a rodent free hanger, this would reasonably require a different method than the approach Ironhide wishes to use." Ratchet explained.

Josh frowned a little in confusion, "Why's that?"

"Ironhide's method would eliminate the hanger along with the rodents." Jazz commented, the grin could easily be heard in his voice.

"Oh…"

"We'll have to get some traps from town." Nick commented, sure they lived in the country but there weren't any mice in the house and there were bound to be some in the barn, there was little they could do. That's what the barn cats were for, it was a circle of life all within their property, none of which they had created or supported, the cats came with the barn.

"I need to drop by home before mom puts me on a milk carton." Josh commented, he'd been calling in as was normal but there was a limit to how long he could reasonably remain away from home, "Plus I need more clothes, running out of stuff here." Jazz opened his driver side door then, a silent offer to provide the boy with a ride. "Meet you at the hanger in an hour or two. We can head to town then." He commented with a wave which she returned. Soon enough both were well on their way to being clean and ready for another day.

Ed was already awake, having been outside during the brief exchange, up at dawn he'd been seeing to the dogs and taking care of the usual house maintenance as well as tending to the small garden located beside the house. The older man paid little attention to the four of them, deciding on a live and let live policy for now.

Eventually Ratchet and Nick made their way back to the hanger, beating Josh and Jazz by several minutes. Given the spare time Nick threw away the bag of chips the mice had gotten into and verified the size of the 'rodents' that had been spotted, making sure that they were in fact mice rather than rats. When Ironhide again offered to terminate the rodents with his cannons she chuckled, "Scared of a bunch of little mice?"

"Mice can chew through wiring." Sunstreaker commented, like Ironhide he didn't seem all that pleased with their current hanger guests, "I am made of many wires!" The threat to his personal welfare, and physical appearance was enough for him to vote on Ironhide's method of extermination.

While Nick promised to get rid of the mice without blowing up the hanger in the process Jazz and Josh returned to the hanger. "Are they always like this?" Nick questioned, not bothering to direct the question at anyone.

After Josh exited his interior Jazz transformed with a nod while Bumblebee clicked and chirped, "Ironhide just needs some time at the shooting range." The silver bot stated, no one bothered to comment on Sunstreaker's vanity.

"Ah… Sorry, can't help you there." Nick commented with a light shrug, sure there was plenty of land surrounding them but the last thing anyone needed was a trigger happy Autobot blasting away in the woods.

"Or can we…" Josh seemed to be forming a small plot, "Hey Nick what's today?" The passed few days had been rather eventful and the date slipped his mind.

"Wednesday why?"

A smirk spread across his features, "Ironhide, you're coming with us today." He stated daringly, virtually ordering.

"And just what makes you think I'll-"

"Ironhide." Optimus stated in a tone that sounded oddly parental, despite the fact that the two were old comrades and friends.

"Prime." The weapons specialist responded in the same tone, and for all accounts the two appeared to be having a stare down, however the other Autobot's could easily assume the pair were holding a silent and private conversation.

After several long minutes the dark bot transformed and the Topkicks doors opened, engine revving in annoyance. Bumblebee again unleashed several strange noises that Nick related to the sounds a cat, or even a small child might make to express themselves.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Josh commented considering Nick still had little idea as to what his master plan was. After climbing into the Topkick there had been several tense seconds in which Nick wasn't sure if the bot would drive himself, though gruffly Ironhide had replied that he'd take control should the need arise in a very, 'leave me alone' tone. "We'll need to grab the S hitch and trailer from the garage." Nick nodded in response, all the while trying to put the pieces together to figure out what Josh was getting at.

Arriving at the garage the plans were suddenly changed, Manny waved Nick over while Josh connected the hitch, "Just got a call ahead, two semi's having transmission troubles, one'll be here in a half hour, the other a little after. Three orders already lined up." Manny had been taking care of the work load while Ed was out of commission but the older Aker was alright and Nick was feeling a bit guilty at having left Manny to deal with everything on his own.

"Oh, alright." She nodded lightly and moved to rear of the Topkick, "Josh, we've got a full garage and more on their way, you're going to have to go by yourself." She commented, a little regretful, sure Ironhide was rough around the edges but still, getting to spend the days with giant alien robots was always exciting. "Will you be okay?"

Josh seemed to think that question over for several seconds before slowly nodding, "Yeah…shouldn't be too much trouble." Nick reminded him to grab a few live traps from the store and soon enough the Topkick and teen were heading out of the parking lot.

The Hummer pulled up within seconds of their departure, Nick gave the red and yellow vehicle an odd look to which Ratchet responded, "I shall provide transportation should you require it." It was thoughtful she had to admit, and knew there was only one way Ratchet would have known she was now stuck without a ride at the garage.

"He's such a big softie."

Ratchet gave a low chuckled and agreed, "Just don't tell him that."


	14. Four bots and a sparkling

ZOMG this chapter has a flashback! And Action! Haha.

Hopefully I've redeemed myself with a bit of action in this chapter for those of you getting board with this story. Then again, as I proof read I realize there really isn't much action in this chapter either XD haha, I can't write battle scenes.

**Elita One:** Yeah he's totally got some parental issues he needs to work out XD.

**Truth of Barricade:** I'm glad you like the character development rather than find it boring. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Narnian Sprite:** Aww don't hide from 'hide! Yup yup once a human knows of them they are nothing but fodder for Decepticons and other baddies out there to use against the Autobots!

**Blood shifter:** Indeed, Sunny just woke everyone up with a very girlish squeal to the sight of a few mice running around XD

-----------------------

Josh couldn't believe the Topkick was actually allowing him to drive without complaint, in fact there hadn't been a word said between them since they'd pulled away from the garage. "So…what's got you in such a good mood?" From what Josh had gathered, this was as close to giddy as the Autobot came.

"Will Lennox and the others will be joining us here within the week." Came the even reply.

"So…you guys 'll be leaving?" Josh questioned, not bothering to hide his disappointment at that knowledge.

"That has not been decided yet."

"But it's likely." Josh finished the unstated portion of Ironhide's comment.

"It has already been agreed that I will return with Will Lennox and his family to act as guardian and Bumblebee will return with Sam and Mikaela for similar reasons."

"Oh. Well, whatever happens you guys know you'll always have a place to hide out at here." Josh stated, trying to smooth over the awkward conversation as best as possible though Ironhide simply let it drop.

-----------------

Back at the garage both Manny and Nick were focusing on their respective work. When the phone rang Manny cursed but took a break, moving to the wall to answer it. Nick didn't bother trying to listen in, she'd only hear half of the conversation anyway and Manny would let her know if it was anything important. "Damn." Was the man's first comment after he hung up the wall mounted phone. "Just got a call, one of the boys drivin' in is stuck, truck couldn't get him here." It wasn't all that rare, several truckers would hold off on repairs until they could reach the Akers Truck Stop, simply because the prices were cheaper among other reasons. Therefore break downs entire to the truck stop weren't unheard of.

"How far out?" Nick questioned, glancing up from her work, when he responded with the approximate distance and location she nodded, "You going to take this one?"

Manny nodded in response, "Yeah I need to get out and stretch my legs." Twenty minutes later the two had loaded Manny's old truck with a variety of tools, everything he might need to get the rig running again, juts long enough to get it to the garage anyway, soon after the older Mechanic had taken off.

Once he was completely out of sight Nick opened one of the garage doors and motioned the Hummer inside. Having been paying attention to the recent activity Ratchet didn't miss the signal, starting his engine just long enough to coast inside while Nick shut the large door behind him. "Manny'll be gone for at least two hours from the sounds of it, figure we can keep each other from being completely bored."

"I thank you for being so thoughtful." Ratchet commented while she moved to lock the human sized doors.

"You can ah…transform if you like, no one can get in without knocking now."

Ratchet did so without complaint, scanning over the three dormant rigs even as Nick went back to work, "If you would like I am perfectly capable of correcting the damage to these vehicles."

Nick smirked glancing over for a moment, "If you're offering to help, by all means." Several more minutes were spent in companionable silence before Nick looked up from her work once more, "Hey Ratchet, mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, I am surprised you haven't been asking them already. Once the battle was over Sam and Mikaela had a never ending supply of questions for us, although we had many for them as well."

"Yeah, what can we say? Us humans are curious as hell." Her comment was met with a light chuckle from the bot, "So you said Sam killed Megatron and destroyed most of the Allspark at once." Ratchet gave a light nod to confirm her statement, "So, you said you can't return life to your planet, does that mean you guys will go extinct?" She hesitated slightly; it seemed to be a touchy subject though the Autobots had proven they didn't really understand tact at times.

"It is possible for any race to go extinct; however the apparent destruction of the Allspark does not directly confirm that." Ratchet chose his words carefully, after all the Allspark had already proven it still had power to create, or rather restore one life already.

"So the Allspark isn't how you guys…made babies?"

Another rumble came as the old bot laughed, "Of course not. Just like humans, we do not require the Allspark to continue to exist and create new generations. It was required to restore the planet itself which had suffered greatly from war. If humans continue the depletion of this planet eventually they would require the need of the Allspark to replenish Earth, however that is a long time from now."

"Well that's good, I mean it'd really suck if you guys were the last." She commented, glad that topic had a positive response.

"Indeed it would, I assume that now that the Allspark is gone and Megatron as well, there will be sparklings running around Earth soon enough."

Nick tried not to image baby Autobot's reeking havoc on Earth while throwing a mere temper tantrum. "Alright, next question. What's with Ironhide?"

---------------------

Josh returned from the local hardware store with a bag in hand, "One stop down…" He commented; tossing the bag into the Topkick before climbing inside, of course Ironhide was quick to scan the contents of the bag.

"What purpose do those contraptions serve?"

"They are live traps, Mouse Motels." Josh answered; a slightly off rumbling of the engine told him Ironhide wanted further explaining. "You bait the trap with peanut butter or something else mice like and then you leave it, mouse wanders in for a free meal and the little door slides shut when they step on the little pressure plate. Then you release the little guy somewhere away from any buildings."

Ironhide did a bit of searching on the Internet to get a better idea of how the item worked, "It would be simpler to buy a spring trap. The mouse is killed, avoiding any chance of breeding or returning, and avoids a drive to a remote location."

Josh gave the dash a brief look, "Dude you really got it in for these little guys don't you? Look one thing you might want to watch out for, Nick's a very live and let live kinda girl. Those mice are just looking to survive, who are we to kill them?"

"You are the dominate species on your planet." Ironhide responded.

"So? Doesn't that mean we should take care of everything else? Being the 'dominate species' means we should sorta be big brotherish." Josh gave a light shrug as he pulled the Topkick back onto the road, "We've killed off lots of animal species, and a lot more are on the verge of extinction because of humans."

"Mice are not one of them." Ironhide pointed out.

Again Josh shrugged, "Not now, but they never thought the Dodo would die out either. 'sides, Nicks a live and let live, but she's a kill and be killed kinda girl too, just stay on her good side."

Ironhide merely let his engine rumble a bit louder before the issue was dropped.

------------------------

"What do you mean?" Ratchet responded, for the first time pausing to glance up from his work.

"Well…I mean, he just doesn't seem to…fit in as well with the rest of you." She shrugged a little, picking her words carefully, "I know there was a lot going on but when they were battling I swore he was grinning, it was a little creepy."

Ratchet gave a soft chuckle, "Ironhide enjoys warfare, and he's a soldier by designation. You are correct however; it took many Earth centuries for most Autobots to accept Ironhide into our ranks. Optimus himself had accepted him early on, though Optimus has been known to be too trusting in the past." Ratchet explained, though his tone showed he wasn't holding it against his leader.

"So how did he end up a good guy?" Ratchet paused still from his work, this tale would need much of his attention, Nick followed suit as she listened.

"After the war broke out, many were quick to choose a side, those few who remained neutral, with no primary designation, were often the targets of Decepticons or the prisoners of Autobots. Ironhide refused to take a primary designation."

Nick shook her head, "Thought you said his designation was warfare?"

Ratchet nodded, "Our designation refers to our entire being, a sort version of your designation would be American, Homo sapiens, Mechanic, Nicole Akers. Your designation includes your allegiance, category of existence, primary function and a self-title, or the title provided to you. My own short designation would be Autobot, autonomous robotic life form, Chief medical officer, Ratchet. That is the best translation."

"I think I get it so what made him pick Autobots?"

Ratchet began his tale, reminding her that he'd use Earth terms as far as their positions and names went, considering she wouldn't understand the names they'd bore while on Cybertron.

-ZOMG Flashback-

Cybertron was nothing but a twisted mess of metal, carnage and destruction. War had ravaged a once peaceful land. High towered buildings stood in ruins, others nothing but a pile of rock and metal rubble. The area two Autobots now journeyed through had seen recent battle, the remains of Autobot and Decepticon covered the area; and death hung in the air.

Ratchet and Jazz had been doing recon, a battle had ended several vorns ago and survivors had already been moved to their man base of operations. As it was Ratchet was in desperate need of spare parts and getting those from the dead was the only option they had available, Jazz accompanied him as back up. Sparks ignited now and then from the prone forms of Autobot and Decepticon alike, though they were nothing compared to what a true bot's spark would have been. The sparks were nothing but ghosts and figments of the former bots, last bits of energy leaking from their forms. Above fliers crossed the skies friendlies and enemies alike, thankfully the Autobots for the time being controlled this territory so any Decepticon trespasser was effectively dealt with.

"Let's go Hatchet, make with the part collectin'." Jazz commented, neither enjoyed being so exposed even if this was Autobot territory.

The medic nodded and was quick to get to work there was no remorse for the cannibalistic actions he proceeded to begin, the dead would save the living and that was all that mattered. His scanners picked up an unknown signature the medic was quick to focus his attention on one of the many spiking towers that had come crashing down in the midst of the battle. The area was littered with places for crafty bots to hide, though a medic's scanners would pick up any signatures, living or dead, within range. "Jazz."

"I'm on it." The silver bot already had his battle visor down and smaller cannon at the ready, Jazz preferred hands on combat and speed over bulky weapons. "State your primary designation. We have you out numbered." Ratchet gave the other a look, two against on wasn't exactly as 'out numbered' as it seemed, especially considering one was a medic not designed for warfare. "I repeat! Show yourself and state your primary designation you son of a glitch!" Jazz broadcasted the message via the three main networks, aloud, internal communications as well as the most basic binary codes. Ratchet shook his head, the other hadn't ever been known to keep his temper. He still couldn't believe this brash bot had been hand selected by Optimus to act as his second in command. Then again Ratchet couldn't believe he himself had been chosen to act as Optimus' chief medical officer.

The hum of several weapons didn't go unnoticed, a large slab from a fallen building was shoved aside as a brute of a bot appeared, large cannons at the ready. At a glance Ratchet and Jazz both understood, this bot was designated for warfare. "You two lookin' to for a quick trip to the Pit?" The larger black bot questioned.

Despite the threat of battle Ratchet was focusing on other things. The black bot seemed oddly constructed, most of his armor was black in color however his right shoulder armor was slightly more bulky and strictly silver and gray in color. The medic in him wanted to know the reasoning for such odd configurations and several quick scans had his systems humming in shock, "By Primus!" Ratchet sent a quick message to Jazz, relaying the fact that the larger bot had a sparkling in his possession, though the weak signal the sparkling was sending had the medic worried.

--FLASH BACK paused--

Nick frowned a little, "I don't want to be insensitive but you said the whole planet was at war…so why were you so surprised to see a kid, er, sparkling? It wasn't even the thick of battler or anything…"

Ratchet gave a light sigh, "You must understand, Optimus was born to be Prime." At her confusion he continued, "You would call him a King, a leader of our world. Though all previous Primes lacked what you would call a personality. They decided matters based strictly upon logic and reasoning, they were neither good nor evil but the balance of both. When Optimus was created, no one is truly sure how, the spark split, two were created where only one should exist. In my opinion it appears that Optimus has the programming for good while Megatron possessed the programming for evil. Optimus was given the position of Prime over his twin; this led to Megatron's treason. In his first act as Decepticon leader he ordered all sparklings, and those beings you would consider female of our race, be destroyed. It was genocide. Just like human children, sparklings made easy targets and our females were destroyed in an attempt to save them. Very few survived, only a handful out of the thousands that had previously lived."

Nick could barely begin to conceive what it would have been like and couldn't even bring herself to give her condolences, they would mean very little in comparison to the horror the Autobots had witnessed.

--FLASH BACK continued--

Jazz was startled out of his standoff just long enough for the black bot to fire off several rounds, sending the two Autobots scattering in different directions.

"I am Autobot, Chief medical officer, Ratchet. I demand you cease and desist your attack and hand over the sparkling!" There was one thing a bot could not, in a sense, lie about. That was their designation; Ratchet wanted the other to understand just what he wanted. However despite his words the black bot only seemed to increase his attacks. "That sparkling is leaking Energon and if you do not cease and allow me to perform immediate repair-"

Jazz, still avoiding the blasts from the enemy's cannons finished Ratchet's statement, "Then he'll be heading to the Matrix two nanites before I send you to the Pit!"

The black bot still refused conversation, or to adhere to the orders Ratchet was giving. It was only upon several weak clicks from the small sparkling that his attacks paused. The sparkling, who had been clinging desperately to the larger bot's shoulder armor began to slip and lose his grip. One cannon retracted just in time to catch the small silver bot and cradled him close while the other arm's cannon remained trained on Jazz who appeared to pose the larger threat.

Optics focused on Ratchet the black bot spoke up, the situation was desperate and he knew there would be little hope for the sparkling save a medic's care, "You so much as twist two wires and I'll pick you apart by nut and bolt." He growled though didn't power down his cannon, letting one Autobot close was one thing, letting two just wasn't going to happen.

Ratchet was far to quick to near the other, clearly fearless of any attack that might be sent his way, ordering the black bot to lay the sparkling down he once more scanned the weak being, the proximity allowing him to pinpoint the worst of the damage. Meanwhile the black bot tried to keep his focus split between Ratchet's actions and Jazz who remained some distance away. "Do not leave us just yet little one, there are many who would wish to meet you." Ratchet commented, his worry over the sparklings dimming optics was evident. The small bot needed parts quickly to preserve the remaining Energon in his system and while there were plenty of dead bots around them their parts were useless. For lack of a better term the parts themselves were dead and would need repair before they could be fitted and installed in a living bot's framework. Considering Jazz was his only back up and he doubted the black bot would agree given the circumstances Ratchet did the only logical thing.

Being a medic he was graced with the programming to shut down his nervous center, effectively eliminating all pain, within a second of doing so the medic had tore into his own leg in order to produce the still functional parts the small sparkling would require. Just as Ratchet was going to announce that he'd made all necessary emergency repairs a blast shook the ground around them. Instinct had Ratchet picking up the small gray sparkling, while Ironhide had all his weapons at the ready. Three unknown Decepticons entered the area blasting away at the four bots. Jazz ducked and dodged until he managed to get close enough to unleash his real talent, melee combat. Meanwhile the black bot remained firmly stationed in front of Ratchet, or more importantly the sparkling Ratchet held. Blow for blow the black bot returned blasts, never budging when a shot would hit despite any damage done to his frame.

Sparkling in one hand Ratchet had his own weapon, a lethal yet medical buzz saw at the ready, taking out one Decepticon who'd managed to by pass the neutral bot. Luckily the odd trio did not have to hold out long, Optimus was soon on his way with another well known Autobot, Prowl. Both were deadly in battle and ended it quickly. Jazz had used a private line to inform Optimus of the current situation, though a most surprising fact had been left out. "Optimus if I do not get him back to the medical bay I can guarantee we will have one less sparkling on Cybertron!"

The large leader nodded, regarding the black bot who now had one cannon trained on Optimus, who proceeded to give his designation. "Autobot, autonomous robotic life form, Prime, Optimus. Brother, I do not want the death of another on my hands, but I will not allow the death of a sparkling because you refuse to allow him the aid he needs!"

There were several tense seconds before the cannons powered down, retracting to form hands once more, slowly the black bot turned to Ratchet and held out his hands for the sparkling. With the damage Ratchet had inflicted to save the sparkling there would be no way for him to travel and carry the precious cargo, "Weapons specialist, Ironhide." Was his only comment, being a medic and a good judge of programming the yellow bot willingly handed over the injured grey sparkling for transport.

Optimus nodded at the results, "Autobots, move out!"

--FLASH BACK paused--

"So he just joined you?" Nick questioned, it sounded far too simple after how standoffish Ironhide appeared to be in the story.

Ratchet responded with a laugh, "Primus no! That stubborn son of a glitch gave us more trouble than Megatron for a while."

--FLASH BACK continued--

Their arrival back at base had been troublesome, Prowl and Jazz were ordered to keep a close eye on Ironhide who had refused to choose a designation. Meanwhile Ratchet had at once taken the sparkling to his ward where he, Wheeljack and several others worked diligently to save the small being. The black bot of course demanded to be close to the medical ward, he'd have rather been inside the med bay though the door had been literally slammed in his face. Jazz and Prowl remained nearby and rather than having to order Ironhide to cease any activity they'd only needed to yell at two smaller bots who seemed as though they'd had just missed being counted in the genocide by a few eons.

During the brief lapse of peace while both sides were recouping from the latest of battles Optimus joined the others in waiting for word on the sparkling. As it was many of his close companions now had never known each other prior to the war, it was a large planet though it seemed wherever Optimus went knew Autobots appeared for their cause. "You understand," He began, addressing the neutral, "that you will not be able to provide for that sparkling much longer."

Ironhide crossed his arms over his broad chest plate, "You think you can do much better? Autobots are nothing but medics, spies and scientists. Megatron rules the soldiers." It was a true statement; most Autobots were not specifically designed for warfare.

"That is true, but we can offer the lives of every Autobot here to protect that sparkling."

The rest of the wait had been spent in silence, when Ratchet appeared it seemed as if some of the damage he'd inflicted to his leg had been repaired considering he was now walking of his own accord. "He is in stasis; he'll need several doses of the lowest grade Energon we can find, as long as his systems do not seize up in response he should recover." The medic gave a sigh, "That sparkling shouldn't be out of his pod."

--FLASH BACK paused--

Ratchet paused long enough to explain that a pod was similar to a womb, very young sparks were prone to irregularities. Or, in terms she could better understand, a heart that beat at an uneven pace, good for neither heart nor spark. Pods kept sparklings in a state of stasis while their sparks grew strong enough to regulate their energy. While inside a pod the equivalent of sustenance came in the form of raw energy. Sparklings did not have the systems to consume or convert Energon into the necessary form needed to continue functioning. Much as a human baby needed milk or formula and couldn't survive off of solid foods.

--FLASH BACK continued—

Several optics focused on Ironhide at that point, as if expecting an explanation for just how the soldier had come across the sparkling. Understanding that he probably wouldn't be left alone until he explained the black bot spoke up, "That sparkling's gonna be the best slaggin' spy this side of the galaxies." He began the brief tale, he wasn't one for much detail or explanation, "Stumbled across him hidin' in a pod facility every single pod had been destroyed." The unsaid statement was clear, every sparkling inside had also been destroyed, "Killed two Decepticons who had stuck around. Didn't even pick up his signal till he'd run straight into me. Little spark's been clinging to me ever since."

Optimus nodded at the brief but informative tale, "Brother I would welcome both you and your young companion into our ranks. I have already promised protection for the sparkling. I offer you comrades in arms."

--FLASH BACK end--

"So then he joined you guys?" Nick asked, she knew the Topkick was stubborn but clearly she'd under estimated.

"Primus no," Ratchet paused; he seemed to be saying that a lot throughout this tale. "It wasn't until I'd provided that sparkling his first upgrade of armor, at that point his systems had strengthened enough for him to chose a designation, it was only logical that he join the ones who had saved his life. Refusing to separate from the sparkling Ironhide grudgingly joined as well."

"I knew he was a softie." She commented with a light smile.

Ratchet nodded in response, "I questioned his reason for joining us some time ago. His answer was…a twisted use of logic. Ironhide loves battle, it is written in his programming to fight. He had concluded that by joining the Autobot's he would be able to see far more interesting battles. Or rather, in his own words, there wasn't an Autobot out there that could beat him in battle, so he joined the side that would provide the most challenge and the strongest enemies to fight and defeat."

Nick smiled lightly with a shake of her head at Ironhide's reasoning, "Yeah I can sorta see why he'd say that… So what ever happened to that sparkling?"

Ratchet seemed to beam with pride then, after all he'd had a close hand in saving the sparkling's life and there after protecting and raising him. "He became the best scout and spy the Autobots have, and Ironhide never did leave his side."

"Bumblebee." She guessed after several seconds, the medic confirmed her statement with a nod.

Glancing back to his work now that the detailed story had been told he scanned the vehicle for damages once more. Registering the problem with the rig and already formulating a procedure to correct the damage the medic proceeded to rip out half the engine. Only to be met with a very loud human shout in response.

"WHAT THE FU-"


	15. And so the plot thickens

ZOMG I'm back and this chapter sucks cause I'm tired, and wrote it in a hurry and honestly isn't going to get any better than this unless I hold off a month on posting it.

Anyway ZOMG. XD My dad picked me up from the airport in a Peterbilt 379!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Course we all know who else is a Peterbilt 379 Sure the colors were wrong and it wasn't as classy as the big OP would be but still flippin' awesome. My dad's business (one of them x.x) means he has a lot of heavy duty trucks and stuff, ya know the trucks that haul big semis when they break down, or flippin' haul buildings around XD big ass trucks.

I posted some pics of them on my photobucket page, not only did I get to ride around in a OP-like truck but a Ratchet too! (granted it wasn't a S&R rig but still wheeeee H2!)

Hopefully you can check them out via this link:

http:// s24. photobucket. com/albums/c2/shini666/

just delete the spaces after the '.'

**HotShot14:** XD I love your response.

**Blood Shifter: **XD glad you liked the flashback, yup he's a softie!

**Truth of Barricade:** XD Yeah Ratchet was all, 'ya know I could fix this easier if the engine was out of the rig'. Thankfully that was not Manny, or else they'd have another old man keeling over with a heartattack.

**CaelanBell:** XD Thankfully no one, doors are still locked but really, what would you do if you were a mechanic and someone ripped out an engine saying they were 'fixing' it XD.

**Narnian Sprite: **XD Sparkling Bumblebee: nudges Narnian Sprite away from his Ironhide's legcling

**CheshireMax: **Thanks Glad you liked the flashback I did too X3

**Dragon260:** Yeah I mean think about it, they pound the ground in a fit and the city falls down x.X

**38SouthernAngel89:** Yay! You loved both parts that I loved as well X3

**Elita One: **Yeah I thought so too, he is way to 'guns solve problems' to have just enlisted with the Autobots, figured this might explain why.

**Tina:** Zomg I love your replies! But I'm tired so you won't get nearly that length in response, flight just got in and school+work tomorrow yay! -- Ironhide shows off a bit of his protectiveness with Annie in this chapter, not much given the circumstances but he proves himself to be an excellent Sparkling sitting, be it bot or baby.

**Fae Child19:** What would happen if Ironhide met Simmons? He wouldn't meet Simmons, he'd meet the blasted crater in the ground where his plasma cannon had obliterated the human that had harmed his little bee had been standing.

**GaliStar07:** Well the twins don't get their revenge on Nick and Josh yet but they do get to play a part in a prank! Needless to say Optimus wants no part of it, can't be a tough leader and be caught up in pranks now can he?

-----------------------------------------------------

"I do not understand the purpose of this trip." Ironhide grumbled, his engine responded with a low purr of annoyance. They'd pulled up to another house several minutes from 'town' in a location similar to the secluded house Nick, her father, and Josh occasionally occupied.

"Just trust me alright? If you don't like it you can…well I don't know what you can do, but play along for now." Josh commented before glancing away as another approached.

In Ironhide's expert opinion this new human appeared to still be in a state of stasis, and seemed to be as equally displeased about the situation as the Topkick himself. That of course had the Autobot liking this new comer at once. "Josh what the hell do you want at ten in the morning?" The other questioned as if that time of day was particularly early. Only upon stopping in front of Josh did the newcomer appear to notice the Topkick. "Son of a-"

"Yeah I know." Josh stated with a grin, patting the front bumper considering the hood was a little high to reach, in response the idling engine revved momentarily. "Gonna need to fill the bed with pumpkins, you guys got any left?"

The teen nodded in response, "Course, tons of them left over from Halloween, didn't use that many at the fair either. You wantin' to borrow-"

"Yeah." Josh cut him off, clearly wanting to keep whatever it was a secret from Ironhide as long as possible. "Nick and I missed out on the fun 'cause Ed wasn't doing too good, so we figured we'd get some time by ourselves."

The other nodded once more, "Fair enough, heard Ed's doing alright though?" When Josh nodded in response the other stated that he was glad to hear that, "Pull around back and we'll get this monster all loaded up."

Josh moved to climb back into the Topkick, while the other teen moved into a large barn situated near the house. "What use could pumpkins possibly serve to my benefit?" The bot questioned, his displeasure sounding loud and clear.

Josh only grinned, "Well what do you know about pumpkins?" He inquired, figuring the other had been doing research while he and Mike had a brief conversation.

"They are used practically and most often in pies. As a waste they are used as artistic mediums for a holiday which celebrities the very opposite of the main religion of this planet." Google really was an interesting thing.

"Artistic medium…Never heard pumpkin carving described that way, but we'll be doing neither of those things so keep guessing big guy."

Ironhide wasn't given any further change to guess as Josh parked the Topkick around back and began to load up the pumpkins with the other boy's help.

-------------------------------------

Ratchet analyzed the sound coming from the screeching female even as he reduced his sound input components by half to avoid them blowing out and needing to be replaced. Last time he'd heard this sound it had been when Sarah Lennox could not find little Annie. Ironhide had taken the liberty to watch over the small child and had held the small girl in his hand when Sarah happened upon them. In the end Sarah hadn't been entirely too upset at Ironhide, more so worried over the momentary lose of her child. Remembering several times a young Bumblebee had disappeared from their base of choice, Ratchet could relate.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! You said you'd help fix them, not tear them into scrap!!"

Ratchet put his free hand up in a peace offering gesture while the other hand hid the engine behind his back somewhat, hoping that old Earth adage 'out of sight, out of mind' worked. If the wrench that hit him squarely in the chest plate was any indication, it hadn't. "Nick I can assure you-" When several pieces of a socket set came dangerously close to his optics he lowered his battle mask, better safe than sorry. "I am perfectly capable of fixing the damage to this vehicle in a short amount of time.

"You had to rip it out to fix it?!" She still didn't seem pleased in the least, but at least she'd stopped throwing things.

"Given the location of the damage it is far easier to repair it while the engine is separate from the vehicle." Every mechanic knew that usually, the thing that needed to be replaced was in the hardest spot to reach, it was Murphy's Law or something.

"But you…" The more tolerable level of speaking had Ratchet believing the worst of it was over.

"I've been working on Autobots for eons, and I've been ripping parts in and out of them for just as long. Trust me." Ratchet paused then, it was only upon coming to Earth that the phrase had taken meaning. If nothing else, what the humans had thus far done in their short time of existence was amazing if one remembered this 'trust' factor. Autobots and Decepticons did not have such issues, there were no double agents, if a bot was an Autobot you trusted them, if they were a Decepticon you didn't, end of story.

The way Sarah Lennox had explained it to him each human had a little Autobot and a little Decepticon perched on each soldiers, a metaphor of course because having really tiny bots like that would serve- He was getting off topic. The good side and the bad side were always attempting to take control, and while most humans did the right thing, mishaps did occur, or even bad things happening with good intentions in mind. So the thought that humans had built up this vast planet and governments without truly being able to trust one another still boggled his processors.

Nick was silent for a moment before giving a slow sigh, "Okay…Alright, You've got an hour though, tops, before Manny get's back. That truck had better be fixed by then." She commented and warned all at once.

-------------------------------

"Will Lennox just contacted me, they have arrived at the main airport for this location and will be in route for the next two hours." Ironhide informed his passenger just after sending the information to Optimus.

Josh blinked, "Hey, do they know about us yet?"

"Considering the fact that it was Sam Witwicky who suggested this location it is safe to assume-" Annoyance was easily heard in Ironhide's voice has he figured the human was asking a 'stupid question'.

"No no, that's not what I meant. I mean, do they know about us knowing about you guys?"

To that Ironhide was silent for several seconds, passing the question along to the others just to double check that none of them had any contact with their charges as of yet. "No, they are unaware that you, Nick and Ed are aware of our true existence."

"Sweet." A plotting grin crossed his features, "Let's give them a little welcome home surprise."

-----------------------------

Nick frowned as the wall phone rang, Ratchet had finished with the first truck nearly a half hour ago and she could only hope that there were no problems with the rig out on the road. "Akers garage." She blinked at hearing Joshua's excited voice, "You want to want? Do you really think-" A slight frown remained present as he laid out his evil plan, "Yeah but don't you think that's…" Clearly Josh wasn't to be moved, "Well if they'll go along with it." Several seconds later she hung up the phone, glancing over to Ratchet, "Josh wants us to play a trick on Sam and the others."

After a brief explanation of Joshua's grand plan Ratchet's shoulder plates shuddered, "Remind me to keep him away from the twins, this plan he has concocted took far to little time and yet if pulled off, it will rival the twin's in prank pulling."

"Yeah well there'll be no pranks if we don't get these trucks out of here and keep Manny busy for a while." Nick commented, sure she'd love to be a part of Joshua's plan but work came first.

"You leave the work to me. I'm not Prime's Chief Medical Officer for nothing." Ratchet scoffed, having been tinkering mostly and in no real hurry to complete any work previously. These Earth vehicles were a walk in the park to fix. "I've informed the Autobot's of their perspective roles, Optimus is on his way to collect you now."

Nick nodded; it seemed the Autobots had jumped on board for this prank, "Aren't you…I mean isn't this…"

"Are you wondering why we, who have been alive for so long in compared to Earth years would agree to partake in such childish acts?" Ratchet questioned and she nodded in response to which he gave a robotic smile in reply, "Everyone needs a little fun now and then Nick, even Prime himself."

-----------------------------

Things had gone far to well, Manny has been reasonably detained, after fixing the road side semi he'd been reasonably surprised when Ed showed up driving a rather outlandish rig. Needless to say the two old truckers had all too much time on their hands going over the rig. Optimus and Ed of course had been sent to keep Manny busy at least until the other's had all arrived back at the hanger.

Josh had returned with Ironhide who had likewise agreed to join in the fun much to everyone's surprise. His excuse was that he'd like to startle the human soldier, even if he knew Will Lennox would find a way to get back at him. They'd unhitched the trailer and emptied out the pumpkins a reasonable distance behind the hanger before taking their leave once more, everyone settling into their proper places.

----------------------------

"You really did pick a good place for them Sam…" Mikaela commented glancing out the van's window, it had been a two hour drive from the airport to the town which the Akers property was considered a part of, "There is absolutely nothing out here." She stated, not exactly sounding upset, but not thrilled either.

The two teens had graduated in the previous fall, getting a bit of help from the government considering the intergalactic war that had broken out had interfered a bit with their school work. Both had decided to give it a year before choosing a college.

"Hope they didn't get too bored up here." Will added, likewise taking in the woods surrounding the dirt road as he drove the rental van towards their destination, soon enough the Akers Truck Stop came into view and Will pulled them off the road just in time to see Ratchet, being driven by a young woman, backing out of the massive garage. "That can't be good." Parking along side the garage, considering there wasn't really any parking lot save for the one dedicated to the rigs, the gaggle of humans climbed out of the van.

"Hey! Nick!" Sam commented with a wave of his arms to gain the driver's attention.

She blinked as if in surprise and put the Hummer into park before climbing out, "Sam…? Is that you Sam?"

The dark haired teen nodded a little as he approached, glancing over the Search and Rescue Hummer, "What…ah…what are you up to?"

Seeing his glance on the Hummer she smiled, "Oh, this rig was clunking so I just gave him a tune up, had some pretty dirty systems. Said his name was…Ratchet right? Couldn't have been more right I had to take several of them to his engine just to get the thing running right, had an awful knocking noise for a while."

Mikaela winced lightly, being mechanically inclined she'd worked along side Ratchet several times while Bumblebee's repairs were being made. The medic knew what he was doing but at the same time that meant it took a lot of effort for him to approve her work, if you were going to do something for Ratchet you had best do it right.

"Come on I'll show you where we've been keeping them." Nick nodded, "You guys want to follow me up?" Will nodded a little in response, motioning for their group to climb back into the van.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Sarah questioned once they'd piled back into the van.

Sam nodded lightly, though seemed a little hesitant. "Nick's good with trucks and stuff…shouldn't be too bad." He sounded as if he needed to convince himself as well.

Following the yellow and red Hummer through the property the small group paused when they passed the Akers home. The black Topkick parked outside the home was filled plastic bags and Josh appeared to be carrying them inside.

Nick parked and climbed out once more, "Ah Sam…" She paused lightly glancing over the group, she knew their names thanks to the Autobots but the other humans didn't know that.

Will blinked seeming to get the idea, "I'm Will, this is my wife Sarah, and our daughter Annie."

Mikaela nodded and followed suit, "I'm Mikaela."

Josh waved, "Josh."

Will cleared his throat, "So ah…whatcha doing here?"

Josh gave a light shrug, "We saw the note Sam left but after checking this guy over we found there's nothing wrong with taking him on a bunch of errands, I've been using him since they got here. Still, gave us a bit of trouble starting up at first, but Nick and I rigged a couple of bypass connections and got him runnin' again."

Will paled, Ironhide had been forced to run errands and apparently they'd messed with his systems as well as Ratchets. This did not bode well.

"Hey give me a few minutes and I can drive with you up to the hanger." He commented, grabbing the last of several bags from the bed of the truck before heading inside. Jogging back out he signaled that they move out and Nick headed back for the Hummer while Josh climbed into the Topkick considering Will was busing around the others in the van.

When they arrived at the hanger Nick and Josh moved to open the large doorway allowing the van to drive inside before the followed with the Hummer and Topkick, inside the massive area sat only the Camaro, covered in dirt.

"Oh man…" Sam was the first to climb out of the van and rush over to the yellow and black sports car. "Though I paid you to take care of these guys?" He stated, sounding a little angry and believing he was speaking on behalf of the yellow Camaro.

"Chill it's just a little dirt, man that car's got one sweet engine." Josh commented with a smirk.

Will on the other hand was looking at the bigger picture, "We're the semi?"

"Oh dad's been using it for hog hauling." Nick commented, at several confused expressions she explained, "Now that I'm older Dad's gotten back to the road, he's been hauling livestock, cows, chickens, pigs, ya know? So it's called 'hog hauling'."

Sam paled, as if unable to picture the great leader of the Autobot's, Optimus Prime, hauling a load of smelly farm animals around. He groaned, between the four Autobots he was certain he was going to die. That caused him to blink, "Wait…no, Nick. Where's the Solstice?" He stated, his question quick, Jazz was a fallen comrade even to a teen like him. It seemed the others, realizing the silver car was not present, felt the same.

"Oh That junker? That thing was shot Sam. We tossed it out back with the rest of the scrap." Josh commented and suddenly found Will's glare settled on him.

"You did what? Weren't you given specific instructions to leave that car alone and take care of the rest of them? You tampered with them, you got Bumblebee dirty, drove Ironhide like a damn minivan-"

Nick glanced to the Hummer for a moment, perhaps they'd taken this prank a little too far, "Okay okay, we'll show you the Solstice take it easy." She commented, Josh moving to help her open the back hanger door, revealing the metallic graveyard, the silver Solstice parked carefully among the piles that were once cars, trucks and planes.

"What the hell are those…?" Josh questioned at the streaks of red and yellow headed their way from the wilderness behind the metal scrap yard.

"Decepticons!" Ironhide shouted and the three Autobots made several grinding noises though none transformed.

Will was already ushering Sarah and Annie back to the minivan and ordering Sam to get the girls out of there when he realized the yellow and red bots had transformed, but were the only two

that did so. "What the hell! Ironhide lets go!"

The grinding sounds continued, "Slag! They installed alternate parts! If I transform-"

Ratchet finished for him, "You'll cut your secondary Energon line. I've got the same problem!"

"Bumblebee, come on, you're good right?" Will questioned glancing to the dirt covered bot, sparing a sideways look to note the two bots fast approaching. In response the yellow and black car made several clicks and chirps that were clearly in annoyance.

"His systems have been gummed up with crud for a week!" Ratchet explained, giving a good show of being 'stuck' the Hummers form would rattle and shift though return to it's previous position as if unable to complete the transformation, Ironhide acted similarly.

"Great juuuuuust great. Where's Optimus when you need him." Will stated, Sam was reversing the minivan out of the hanger only to be stopped by the red bot who appeared to hold a vast amount of speed.

"Out of the vehicle squishies." The red bot's voice boomed, far too caught up in the thought of another battle none of the humans noticed the Autobot logo on both the red and yellow bots who now blocked their exits.

"We are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. We are now Lords, Masters and Supreme Commanders of Earth! You squishies will be our pets! Megatron was a fool to die at your hands." The yellow one stated.

"Oh hell no…" Sam spoke up. Mikaela ditched the useless van and ran to Ratchet, attempting to see what the problem was, perhaps if she could fix him he could fix the others.

"Did you really think you could hide from us Autobot scum?" The red one commented, though his sentence was finished with the sound metal shifting outside. As if curious the yellow bot shifted allowing the humans to view the Solstice's form shuttering, pieces appearing to fall apart in a long, drawn out transformation.

Jazz played his part a little too well, after Josh had questioned if Jazz was a Zombie he'd googled all he could about them. Now in his bipedal form he stood and approached the yellow 'Decepticon' "Back away from the humans! I'll take you down and then eat their brains!" With that Optimus' second in command tackled Sunstreaker, not a part of the plan.

"What the slag?! Get off you son of a glitch! Scratch my paint and I'll-" The two melee bots were in the midst of a rumble around the metal graveyard.

Will in the meantime was simply staring in shock, as a military man he was used to surprises, raids, enemy attacks etc. This chain of events however, was well outside his normal level of surprises.

Sarah and the other's had climbed out of the van as ordered and Sam was as white as a ghost. All the while Ironhide had been monitoring little Annie while Ratchet made sure, via bio signs, that the humans didn't get too scared. Noticing the small girl's signs of pre-crying fit he spoke up. "Enough." Ironhide's gruff voice stated, though Sunstreaker and Jazz didn't appear to hear. Transforming he spared little care, charging a cannon and sending a blast at the two scrapping bots who were quickly separated, even as Annie's cries began to fill the air.

It appeared the joke was over as each vehicle transformed, save the minivan of course. Sarah tried to calm Annie though Ironhide held out a large but warm metal hand for her. It wouldn't be the first time Sarah handed the baby girl over to the bot and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Ironhide showed a care that existed with no one else as he cradled the small bundle. Annie calmed down at once it seemed even at only a year and a half old she recognized the metallic rumble and blue optics as Ironhide, cries dieing out in seconds. Sarah shook her head with a sigh, "I don't know how you do it…"

Will glanced around, Ironhide had Annie, he, Ratchet, and Bumblebee had transformed. The yellow bot was screeching about his paint, the red one and Jazz appeared to be in the middle of a laughing fit and Nick and Josh appeared to be unfazed. "What the hell?"

It took nearly an hour to explain everything that had occurred in the past few months, along with the prank they'd pulled. Ed and Optimus had returned shortly after the prank ended, their part easy enough, simply to not be there, which worked for the older Autobot. Optimus really didn't want to see his entire 'army' acting like sparklings, at the same time, he wanted to allow them their fun.

"So you guys gonna make base camp here?" Sam asked while he and Mikaela saw to cleaning all the dust, dirt and grime from the Camaro, Bumblebee had held his promise of being covered in dirt upon Sam's arrival.

"If we remain here it would put Nick, Josh and Ed in danger from Decepticon attack." Optimus commented, as always looking out for other's first.

Ed frowned then at the large bot, "Just don't get it do you? Moment we found out about you fellas' we were in danger, ain't gonna change if you leave now, they can still use us as bait." He commented, not making Optimus or any of the Autobots feel better, "Then again from what I understand they could use any human as bait and you all would give up. So what's it matter, if you stay here at least you know we've accepted the danger." He finished, clearly giving his approval for the Autobots to remain on his property, Nick and Josh nodded in agreement.

"He has a point Prime." Ironhide commented, stretched out along one wall, Annie sleeping in one hand while the other was aiming a cannon at the twins, as if daring them to make a comment about him or the sparkling. Will and Sarah were seated in front of the black bot, leaning against his chest plate for a place to sit.

"I would have to agree." Ratchet commented from a neighboring location, Nick was perched high upon his shoulder to get a better look at things.

"So how long do you guys have before you head out?" Josh questioned, seated beside where Jazz was laying out on his side.

Will smirked then, "I'm on indefinite paid vacation with my new job."

"What he means is that he, Sam, and Mikaela are paid by the government to act as liaisons to the Autobots." Sarah explained, "So as long as they keep in regular contact with the Autobots they remain on the government's payroll and can do basically whatever they want."

"Yeah don't make it sound so great the paperwork is hell." Will responded, a man of action, not used to a desk job.

The conversations and explanations within the hanger continued without much worry. Unnoticed to both human and Autobot alike, several black clad figures stood at a vantage point overlooking the hanger from one of the mountainsides, a good distance away. "That's definitely their base." One commented to a few of the new arrivals.

"Good, keep watch. As soon as the situation presents itself we move in." The leader of the group stated, patting his scout's shoulder in praise. They'd found the aliens, they knew their weakness, now it was a matter of time before the plan was set into motion.


	16. The breems of our lives

By next chapter I will have passed the 60,000 word mark. I can't believe it! XD Sneak peak: Simmons enters in the next chapter!

**Blood shifter:** Yet again one of the first to review! hugs

**Dragon260: **XD Well I know to keep you hooked, evil pranks. XD

**Elita One:** Yup everyone's sticking around for the most part as this transitional chapter explains.

**38SoutherAngel89:** Indeed you'll find out next chapter though!

**Flamingmarsh:** This chapter should answer your question about Autobot/human pairing, or rather partnerships considering I'm keeping humans with humans as far as romantic relationships go XD

**CheshireMax:** Ooooooooo doesn't everyone want to know? Though I think it's safe to assume they aren't the good guys XD.

**Narnian Sprite: **XD glad you like the prank and yes foreshadowing, this chapter contains more of it!

**Of-Light-and-Shadow:** Jazz gets in to the popular cultures a little to much if you ask me XD, he also throws in his own moves when he fells like it, tackling Sunny for example.

**Sithicus:** The way I figure it Josh came up with the basic idea of scaring Lennox and the others, and the twins and Jazz sorta added their own craziness to it, then Jazz brawling with Sunny was pure spur of the moment action on the silver bot's part. XD What Grimlock doesn't know can't be used as blackmail against Ironhide. Agreed, Ironhide often takes to Annie but what can be said, I feel the need to give him a soft spot somewhere else he comes off far to much like Barricade x.X

----------------------------------

The pleasant conversations continued throughout the afternoon. Only when Sarah took Annie back for a feeding did Josh seem to remember the original reason he and Ironhide had been out together that morning. "Oh! That's right. Nick get the shotgun and meet me around back. Will, Sam? Will you two give me a hand?" He ordered and questioned even as he moved to stand up.

Nick nodded, still as oblivious as everyone else as to what Josh had planned. By the time she'd grabbed the shotgun from the old pick up truck, which hadn't moved since they'd learned of the Autobots. The others had opened the rear hanger door and all but Sarah and little Annie had piled outside. The sight that met her caused a smirk to spread over her features, "Josh, you're a genius."

He grinned in response, "I know…Now come on, you have to show them how it's done." He stated, putting a pumpkin into the small cove of the catapult which he, Will and Sam had finished assembling. Ratchet was interested, trying to figure out just how the medieval tool would serve any purpose to them; while Ironhide was watching on, though fronting his uncaring attitude. He couldn't appear too interested after all.

"Are you kidding Josh?!" Nick frowned at once, he couldn't honestly want her to attempt to shoot one of the launching pumpkins. Sure they'd had some target practice, and used one of those clay pigeon launchers; but the pumpkins launched a lot faster than that and didn't glide half as much. Besides that, the Autobots were soldiers, and skilled marksmen, if she missed she'd never live it down!

Joshua's grin remained present, "Last I checked you were the one bragging that you were the better shot…" Nick groaned in response, cursing her sore winning streak.

She sighed in response, "Fine but I want one practice." She stated and Josh nodded in agreement.

Between the three men they rock-paper-scissored who would get to launch the pumpkin. Will won out with a grin. Waiting for her okay, Will yanked on the rope holding the catapult pin in place, sending the pumpkin soaring over the metal graveyard and smashing into the Earth. Nick, some distance away, had merely followed the pumpkin's path with the barrel of the shot gun, sighing at what she'd signed herself up for.

Another round of rock paper scissors later and Sam was the one pulling on the rope, this time rather than just following the pumpkin's path Nick fired the shot gun, thankfully considering it was buck shot the pellets spread out a bit allowing her to hit the target. Not dead on but enough to alter the pumpkin's path and put several nice holes in it.

"Interesting…" Ratchet commented, seeing what Josh had planned all along, "It's relatively crude but it does serve its purpose."

"Those small targets?" Ironhide grumbled in response, arms crossed over his broad chest plate.

Jazz grinned, "Big guy scared he can't hit them?" He questioned, "The lil squishy could." He pointed out with a motion in Nick's direction.

She only frowned at the praise, "Since when did we become 'squishies'?"

"Since Sideswipe stumbled onto the children's movie 'Finding Nemo'." Sunstreaker replied.

"You son of a glitch of course I could hit that target! Wouldn't be a challenge!" Ironhide boasted, his abilities having been questioned by Jazz. After an hour or so of fun with pumpkin target practice Will left pumpkin launching to Josh and Sam. Ironhide continued to blow the pumpkins into microscopic pieces while Ratchet appeared to be busy building…something out of the scrap metal. No one was really sure what it was at this point.

Walking over to Ed, Will held out a hand, "Never got the chance to thank you for letting these guys hide out here."

Ed took the military man's hand in a firm shake, "Can't say I was too thrilled when I first found out about them, but they've grown on me. 'Sides don't think I could look anyone in the eye if I kicked them out. Big and strong as they are they need help right now."

Lennox nodded in response following Ed's gaze over the humans and Autobot's alike, "Letting them hide out here is one thing…What do you really think about them building a base here?"

Ed gave a light frown, "I stand by my words, either way we're in this thing, at least with us we've accepted the dangers, I've seen those Decepti-things. Might not be too crazy about the idea, but at least this way they'll be close by if somethin' does happen. Only problem is that this land might not be ours for too much longer." The older man finally commented with a sigh, upon Will's questioning the elder man only shrugged, "You'd have to ask Nick for the particulars but bills have just been addin' up."

Nodding Lennox made a note to keep that in mind.

----------------------

Half a year seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. The first small victory in the battle of getting everyone settled in had been the issue of land, the Akers property was paid off. However bills for the Idle Air system that had been installed for the semi trucks, as well as staggering medical bills for Ed's multiple trips to the hospital were adding up. Prior to the medical issues they'd been getting by, barely but they were pulling it off. Now there was simply no way to draw in more business without spending more money that they didn't have. The only solution was to sell off the land, which considering there was no real demand for mountainous property, they'd have to sell a lot just to make a little.

Lennox had solved that issue after several late nights and many more headaches. The government agreed to pay off the outstanding bills so that Ed and Nick wouldn't have to sell the property, however neither Aker would accept the hand out. In the end a loan, interest free, had been granted by the government. All bills were paid off, Nick and Ed just paid back what they could, when they could. Even that agreement had taken a bit of convincing on his part to get the two stubborn Akers to agree.

The twins had been assigned to aid Bumblebee, considering Sam and Mikaela being the youngest two out of the traveling group, had to return home more than once, though the government helped them weave a cover story as to why the were away from home so long. Sam admitted he missed his parents, but at the same time getting away from them for a while was great too.

The Autobots had likewise been busy, after the land was guaranteed they'd decided on a final location for their headquarters. Six months later saw the Ark hiding beneath one of the many mountains. Thanks to the distance they were above sea level there was a vast underground network connecting several mountains that had hollowed and reinforced to create more living space for the bots. Likewise a passageway connected the base of operations to the hanger some distance away. A piece of slab flooring had been replaced and now acted as an Autobot sized elevator. Everything had been done to ensure that the Autobots remained a secret from the public for a long time to come.

Spirits couldn't have been higher, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and the twins had just returned from a visit to home, the three vehicles packed with belongings as it seemed clear the two were planning on moving closer. It wasn't surprising, shortly after first arriving Lennox had approached Ed with a proposition, requesting a bit of land upon which to build a house for his growing family. The older Aker had no problem with it and with the help of the Autobot's a grand house had been constructed within walking distance of the Akers home.

Optimus was proud, not only had the Autobots family grown with the arrival of the twins, but it seemed they had a growning human family as well. Seeing how much the small group of humans had done in the short time of half a year only furthered his ideals about humans. Glad he'd made the right choice to protect them rather than let them become causalities in the Great War. Attacks had been minimal, it appeared the Decepticons had gotten wind of the reinforcements the Autobot's had. Outnumbered, the Decepticons weren't foolish enough to attack. As long as they weren't causing trouble on Earth Optimus was happy to simply let them be.

They were all growing and learning, Autobots learned from humans, vice versa applied, but they were also learning from one another. Mikaela and Nick exchanged knowledge of vehicles, Mikaela was more used to flashy sports car engines, while Nick was used to the larger trucks and rigs. Likewise Nick taught Mikaela how to deal with the often unmanageable twins and Mikaela taught Nick a few tricks, to include escaping handcuffs, though the older woman wasn't great at it.

It appeared Sam and Josh had both learned from Lennox, even in only six months the two teens had matured quite a bit. More often than not they still spent most of their time plotting and trying to drag the girls into one adventure after another. Ed and Optimus would simply over look the main property watching all the activities in companionable silence. Now and then brief words were shared between them, though for the most part they were unneeded.

Both man and Autobot had noticed the growing connections between human and Autobot. Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee were as close as ever, and nothing would separate Ironhide from the Lennox family, or rather little Annie anyway. It seemed Ratchet and Nick had a fast friendship, if they weren't together in the base's medical bay they were in the Aker's garage working on rigs. Optimus' second in command had taken a liking to Josh. Secretly the large Autobot figured it had something to do with the fact that both male and bot had a thing for speed, danger and thrills.

"Come on big guy…Just this once? Please?" Sarah appeared to be begging Ironhide who likewise seemed to be desperately denying her request, close by Nick and Mikaela watched on, Annie in her car seat merely clapped in Ironhide's direction.

"What's the problem old friend?" Optimus inquried, he and Ed approaching the clearing where the two houses now sat as well as the gaggle of humans and bots.

"There ain't no way I'm hauling you all to the mall. Never again Sarah Lennox." Ironhide stated, making his stance on the issue clear.

Optimus had to hide a smile, "Is there no one else who can take you?"

Mikaela shook her head, "Sides, Sunny and Bee are all in recharge." It had been a long trip and the three younger bots would need a few hours rest.

Nick mimicked her action, "Ratchet's covering the garage today with Manny so I can go." The other mechanic had learned of the Autobots not to long ago and like Ed, after a brief moment of doubt, had accepted them rather quickly.

Sarah finished things up, "Jazz is stuck on duty at the base and Optimus you'd stick out a little too much. That and we'd have no place to store shopping bags plus seat everyone."

Ed gave a light chuckle glancing to Ironhide, "Best to give in now, 'sides you don't want them takin' the minivan do you? Not with little Annie…" The minivan had been a recent purchase, a way for the humans to get around if an Autobot was unavailable, a rare occurrence but one that happened none the less.

Ironhide gave the equivalent of a sigh as Ed played the preverbal ace up his sleeve, little Annie's safety. In silence the Topkick transformed and the girls sounded in their victory, quick to grab their belongings and scramble into the truck before Ironhide changed his mind.

----------------------------

"Targets are leaving the base of operations. Be advised, three females, one child. I repeat three females, one child." One of the few scouts set up around the Akers property commented into a radio.

"_Roger. Report, alone or in the company of an N.B.E.?" _Was the curt response that came from their own home head quarters.

"Accompanied by N.B.E. 5"

"_Understood, continue watch. Report any change."_

The spy cut off the connection then, though he wasn't worried about being detected. After all he was perched on one of the mountains that made up the Autobot base. He and his partners were Sector Seven! They'd created all the technology they needed to remain undetected by the N.B.E.s, most of this technology of course, had been created after the Sector Seven shut down but that little fact wasn't important.

----------------------

Back at their headquarters some distance away from the Autobot's base, a flurry of motion was occurring, "Get that strike team on the move! Don't let that N.B.E. out of sight! We've got one chance to pull this off!" Everything would go according to plan, they would capture the N.B.E.s and destroy all of them just like the government should have done after Mission city over a year ago.


	17. R for Revenge

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE My birthday was yesterday Nov. 14th! I turned 21!

I spent the day at work XD. Well it's the middle of the week but I know my mom has planned this dinner thing on Saturday (and I found out she secretly invited all of my coworkers to come!) I'm soooo excited 'cause my coworkers at the video store are really like a family!

**HotShot14:** Cause they have nothing better to do? XD Wait, how did you know it was them?!

**Blood Shifter:** Programming today is a race between software engineers striving to build bigger and better idiot-proof programs, and the Universe trying to produce bigger and better idiots. So far, the Universe is winning.

Alternatively a tweaked Mark Twain (bows) quote: Imagine for a moment that you are an idiot. And now imagine that you are from Sector Seven. But, alas, I repeat myself.

**Flamingmarsh:** XD get votes not to hurt them and I get votes for more action…lets see if I can find a happy balance.

**Truth of Barricade:** Yeah I just hope I can keep a balance between all the characters, I've had to edit over and over again cause I've left out some of them and I know Optimus and Ed don't get nearly the amount of time they should in this chapter.

**Dragon260:** XD I used to do that with my aunts dog, she looooooved that dog so if she was mad at me I'd take the dog hostage 'cause she'd never throw anything towards the dog XD.

**Narnian Sprite:** NOOOOOOO Not the dustbunnies sneezes Curse you! How?! How did you learn of my weakness?

**Elita One:** Bwahaha Yes Hide would. And this chapter should answer that.

**Ray of Starlight:** XD Don't hurt Ironhide? What about Annie and Sarah etc.? I can see where your loyalties are. V But I'm right there with you. People die in movies and I'm like 'meh' but when they hurt and animal ZOMG I cry.

**Niteskye:** Occasional reviews are better than none! Glad I'm keeping you interested!

**CaelanBell:** Two chapters yes but one was really really small. Mostly because it was another transitional chapter; lord I have a lot of those x.x This should make up for that ZOMG ACTION! XD Keep me posted! Me wants to read!

**Nova: **No aft kicking in this chapter, well at least not by the Autobots anyway. But trust me Ironhide and co. are going to be rethinking that 'don't hurt humans' bit.

**38SouthernAngel89: **Thank you And yup Sector Seven just won't die. They're like…worse then finding only one sock in the dryer when you know you put two in. x.x

**Sithicus:** Indeed, Optimus was really the only one against staying there but Ed worked his charm, either way the humans are in this for the long haul simply by having had contact with the Autobots. Plus the location is superb. X3

**Fennecfox03:** Thanks for the review! Hope I can continue to keep you interested and reading for however long it takes me to finish this fic.

**GaliStar07: **XD Sunny is totally going to wake up one morning with that window paint all over him, you know that stuff seniors put all over their cars at graduation? I love your reviews they make me giggle!

**PandylBas:** I shall do so.

**Tina:** bows I love your reviews, how you try to work through with logic, everything that has been presented thus far and come up with different ways the story can branch off. I doubt I'll ever, truly surprise you but still your reviews even give me food for thought on just what could occur! Sam…Will…Bobby…(My originals) Ed…Josh….and now Daniel? I'm seeing a trend of very common male names XD

**I play wid fir3:** XD –er! What! What?

**CheshireMax:** XD never run away! Throw pumpkins!

I can't believe I'm at over 60,000 words. Wow, never thought I'd make it this far. I mean honestly. Just want to say thanks for all my reviews and readers who don't review but bump up my stats for number of readers XD. Again, just saying thanks, can't believe this, though I doubt and hope I don't crack 100,000 words x.x

----------------------------------

"I will drop you off at the entrance. Call me when you are through and I shall pick you up." Clearly Ironhide planned on staying in the furthest corner of the parking lot; away from messy hands, other vehicles and prying eyes.

"Sir, yes sir." Nick commented jokingly in response to the orders.

Sarah smiled and tapped the dash lightly, "You're such a sweetheart." A revving of his engine was the only response Ironhide gave which only sent the women into laughter for a reason he couldn't understand.

When the black truck pulled up outside the mall after the half hour drive Mikaela spoke up, glancing to her cell phone, "We should be two, three hours tops. Nick totally needs a new wardrobe."

Sarah chuckled even as she unclipped Annie from her car seat and they hauled the stroller from the Topkick's bed, "Agreed. I second that motion."

Nick groaned lightly, "Is this the only reason why you suggested a trip to the mall?" She enjoyed shopping, she was a woman, and it was in her genetic makeup. What she didn't enjoy was some of the new fashion trends.

Sarah smiled in response, buckling Annie into the stroller as Ironhide pulled away from the curb and headed for the rear of the parking lot, "Not at all, I need to pick up some new maternity outfits."

"But you…" Mikaela frowned lightly before it seemed to sink in, "Really Sarah!?"

A smile on her features she nodded as the four of them headed inside, "Ratchet confirmed it a week ago. Will doesn't know yet, so let's just keep this our little secret."

Nick chuckled, "Why haven't you told him? That guy loves Annie almost as much as Ironhide does, I'm sure he'd love another little one running around."

It was Sarah's turn to laugh then, "Will had just gotten back from Special Ops training when I told him I was three months along with Annie. According to Epps, nothing in training fazed him, but hearing that, I kid you not, he hit the ground."

"Passed out?" Mikaela questioned, Sarah nodded to confirm, causing the other two girls to laugh again.

"Wait, Ratchet hasn't told Will yet?" Nick questioned, in her time spent with the medic it had become clear he wasn't one for keeping any sort of secret, something they constantly razzed him about.

Sarah smirked, "I told him that if he told anyone, even Optimus, I'd have you two grease monkeys string him up by his tailpipe next time he was in stasis."

Again another course of laughs filled the easy afternoon air. Mikaela stepped forward interlocking their arms as she seemed to take charge, "Interesting conversation but… I think the proper mall conversation is 'Do you see how cute that guy's butt is?' "

-------------------------

Sitting in the passenger seat of a government issued SUV Simmons reflected on just how they'd all ended up in this particular situation.

After the Mission City incident Sector Seven had been dissolved he, and a moderately sized number of others who had in the end supported the Autobots, had been offered jobs in a new program. It was one that worked to maintain the Autobot's secrecy, to hide the fact that the Earth was home to giant alien robots. In general Simmons and his group kept the peace. Part of that, of course was watching internet sites. Just like Big Foot and Neisse Autobots had their own fans, those who claimed to have caught pictures or footprints or destruction they had caused. It would be far too easy to simply ban the websites. Simmons and his team knew that such an action would only further the fanatics drive to learn the 'truth'. Most of the websites were relatively harmless. The people who visited them were often teens like Glen, only without the superior hacking and programming abilities.

However one group had been brought to his attention. Just like before Maggie had discovered the group, and Glen had been the one to hack into their systems. Even then the information listed was little to go on, just enough to give Simmons a good idea of who they were dealing with. The internet logs plus the several recent murders of men under his division had led to his current situation.

------------------------------

Back at the Akers property, turned Autobot base, Will had enlisted Joshua and Sam to help paint one of the several rooms in the large two story house. Painting and furnishing were two things the Autobots couldn't really help with, considering their size and all. For the time being Sarah, Will and Annie had been staying in Ed's home-no one wanted paint fumes to get to little Annie.

"Tell me again, why did I race back here just to end up painting walls?" Sam questioned, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead as they all had crowded into what would become the nursery.

"Dude, so you didn't have to put up with your psycho parents for one." Josh chuckled, having heard the horror stories of Sam Witwicky's parents.

"And until Bumblebee comes out of stasis your choices were the mall with the girls or painting." Will added, for a moment Sam pretended to contemplate the choice; that is until the older male gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Laughing Josh shook his head and turned back to his assigned wall only to jump and nearly drop his paint can when he found Sideswipe glancing in the window, "Jesus…You'd think a big ass Autobot would make some freakin' noise when he moved!"

Sides didn't take offense to the comment, almost seeming to grin as if pleased with having frightened Josh, even if temporarily. "I was sent to inform you there is a government SUV headed to this location."

Will frowned in thought, "Who is it?" Thanks to Keller any approaching government official had been required to send a preprogrammed signal to let the Autobots and their human companions know who was coming.

"Simmons." Sides stated in answer, not sounding completely thrilled, they'd all learned what had happened to Bumblebee. Though in the human's defense Simmons had apologized each and every time he'd had a change to speak with the yellow bot. In truth he'd only been following orders, if you didn't know any better and only had a frozen Megatron go base your opinion off of it was fair to assume you'd think all giant alien robots were evil.

Will frowned, "This can't be good." So much for getting the room painted, Simmons' visits were few and far between for good reason. After Sector Seven had been dissolved Simmons and the other men who'd fought along side the Autobots in the end had been reassigned, a unit that now helped maintain that the Autobots and Decepticons alike were not discovered by the general masses.

Likewise, just as the Autobots had Will, Sam and the others to act as their go betweens, Simmons reported straight from Keller, often times the two separate but equal groups exchanged useful information.

"We'll meet you out front."

By the time the black SUV pulled up outside the two houses all the humans and Autobots had gathered save for Ironhide and the girls who were a reasonable distance away. Simmons frowned as he stepped out of the SUV along with several of his well known coworkers. A few familiar faces among them, several men who had fought along side the Autobots in Mission city. "Gentlemen." He stated with a nod, regarding both human and N.B.E. having given up on the terms when he'd begun to confuse himself with the number order.

"What's going on?" Will questioned, as a military man himself he took charge in the meeting.

"As you know we've been closely monitoring those factions seeking to expose your existence ever since Mission city. There's been little to no change, most groups appear to be slacking off, accepting our explanations for the events. However a few computer analysts have found one group that is apparently hostile."

Will frowned lightly while Ed and the other's remained silent, "How hostile?"

Simmons continued to frown, glancing among those present, "You remember the crew who…detained Bumblebee." He phrased his words carefully and there were several nods and glares in response, "Several members of that particular unit are listed MIA. Likewise the unit that accompanied you to Mission city was a mere fraction of the strike force assigned to Sector Seven."

"Please don't say what I think you are going to say…" Sam commented speaking the words that echoed throughout the group.

The barer of bad news, Simmons continued, "Your friends Glen and Maggie have been tracking their movements, they hit every website that claims to have any sightings or information on you or the Decepticons." 

"So we have some hard core fans what's the big deal?" Sunny questioned with the robotic equivalent of a shrug. Optimus and Ed had remained decidedly silent, both having guessed why this would turn out to be such a 'big deal'.

Simmons fixed the twin with a pointed glare, "We are talking about a large group of US military deserters who have special training to deal with, control, and most of all eliminate your kind. Mission city added to their knowledge, Maggie is certain they are aware of your Achilles' heal."

Ratchet explained the popular phrase, "The area just below our chest plates, a common weakness we share and one that Will and his soldiers used to best the Decepticons in battle."

"So?" Jazz spoke up, "They're just a bunch of humans, and we ain't as dumb as those Decepticon punks."

Simmons shifted his glare to Jazz, "I don't believe you realize the length this faction will go to." Simmons commented, "We already have several murders of employee's assigned to guarding your secret. This group…" He trailed off for a moment trying how to best get the point across. "What I…allowed Bumblebee to go through; I wasn't doing it out of malice." His voice was sincere. "I have, attempted to redeem myself and-"

"We get it, you're sorry." Sam commented, it would take a while to get over what had occurred but Optimus had been the one to mention that Simmons was just trying to do what was best for humans at the time. Autobots were something they didn't understand and therefore had tried to learn all they could by capturing Bumblebee.

"Yes, after Mission city we've made no further attempts. We understand your position and have done everything to aid you in your continued war against the Decepticons."

Optimus nodded, "What does this have to do with this hostile group?"

Simmons sighed, "They were there, they know what happened in Mission city, they know we released Bumblebee and he didn't attempt to kill us all. They know you Autobots had sworn against harming humans. And they still want you dead." He paused, letting it sink in, "Our best reports have their numbers are well over one hundred. The faction leaders are mostly Sector Seven deserters, they've recruited hackers, programmers, interrogators, torturers. If you have a specialty, they can exploit it. I can guarantee they do not care for human life nearly as much as you Autobots do. We've had six deaths already and we believe they are planning an attack against your base here-"

Simmons paused and glanced around the group. The most recent reports from Maggie and Glen had mentioned that the group was on the move, planning something but the information passed online was vague and hard to follow even for the two experts with computers. "Where are the girls?"

-----------------------------

"Are we done yet?" Nick groaned lightly, a few bags in hand, though she seemed to have the fewest bags of the three of them, Annie not included considering all the things bought for her had been stored on the little rack under the stroller.

"Not yet." Mikaela commented with a smirk, "Hey you two notice that?" She questioned in a slightly lower tone.

"The rent-a-cops?" Nick responded, wondering if they were both talking about the mall security guards.

"They've been following us for two stores, and they aren't wearing the same uniform…" Sarah commented, when they'd entered the mall a guard had held the door for her, dressed in mostly white and blue. The ones following were dressed in blue and black.

"You think it's something?" Nick questioned with a slight frown.

Mikaela shrugged, "You hang out with Autobots you get paranoid." Pulling her phone out she went to dial Ironhide-each Autobot had their own equivalent of a phone number which they could be reached at. A frown crossed her features, "I'm not getting a signal."

Sarah moved to try her cell phone while Nick took a glance around, noticing a few teens frowning at their phones and comments about crappy service or the calls being dropped. "Don't think we're alone on that one…"

-----------------------------

"**Ironhide."** Optimus stated, the information had been sent along to the Topkick and already he was dialing the girls' cell phones to no avail.

"**I'm not getting through Prime."**

"**Understood. Hold position, I'm sending Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet to your location. Reveal yourself only if necessary."**

Ironhide agreed grudgingly to the orders and his engine came to life. The Topkick moved from the back of the parking lot to circle the mall, as if hoping to catch sight of the four girls he'd dropped off.

-------------------------

Optimus relayed the information to the humans present, Sam, Will and Josh were already speeding away each with an Autobot vehicle for transportation. Simmons was on the phone at once to Maggie and Glen. The two computer experts had unlimited access to any resource the government could offer, it came with the whole 'saved the world' thing. He explained the location and situation and Maggie was quick to pick up several unusual signals being broadcasted within the mall. She and Glen explained that someone was scrambling and blocking both incoming and outgoing signals, not a good sign.

Back at base Ed, Optimus and the twins could do little more than wait. Much as they all wanted to join the activities at the mall and see to the safe return of all the girls they couldn't leave the base defenseless lest the mall was merely a diversion.

------------------------

"Alright well, what do you want to do?" Mikaela questioned as they headed into another store, giving no sign that they were on to their stalkers.

"No one's going to help, they'll think they're legit and we're psychos." Nick pointed out before adding, "We have to get you and Annie out of here." She stated with a glance to Sarah, Mikaela nodded in agreement.

Sarah frowned, "I won't have you girls getting hurt for me." She wasn't a push over, not with Will Lennox as a husband.

"We know, but if you or Annie get hurt we'll have to answer to Ironhide's cannons." Mikaela pointed out, trying to ease the tension of the situation.

"And trust me, they aren't very talkative." Nick added bringing brief smiles to their group.

Flipping through a clothing rack even as they continued their plotting Mikaela briefly glanced up, "Hey, this shop, it sits against the outside right? It's got to have an emergency exit."

Nick nodded in response, "More than likely it's through the back."

"Make a run for it?" Sarah questioned, the other two nodded, grabbing a few articles of clothing and heading for the counter in the back of the store as if to check out. When they reached the front Sarah picked Annie up out of the stroller as if to cradle the two year old.

Mikaela set her purchases down and looked as though she was digging through her purse for cash. In reality the movement allowed her to spare a glance back at their stalkers without seeming obvious. Glancing to Nick the younger two women shared brief nods, both coming to a silent agreement. "Go. Now!" Mikaela shouted, setting their plan into motion, Sarah took the lead with Annie in her arms. Mikaela and Nick moved to follow though each grabbed a rack of clothing or two and sent them toppling to the ground in efforts to slow the three fake rent-a-cops who seemed to have jumped into action.

Regardless of Sarah's words they'd make sure the older woman and her precious cargo got out safe and sound.

Unaware that Mikaela and Nick lingered behind to cover her escape Sarah made it out the emergency fire escape and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar black Topkick coasting by. Ironhide threw on his brakes, doors popping open at once. The second mother and daughter were safely inside the doors slammed shut and locked on their own, "Where are Nick and Mikaela?" Ironhide questioned, still in the dark as to what had sent the woman running.

"They…" Sarah glanced back towards the emergency exit, just in time to see one of the fake guards slam the door shut, "Oh god…"

It took several minutes for Sarah to recount the even and by then the small band of Autobot and human backup had arrived. They'd broken every speed limit to get there in record time.

"I told them…I told them not to protect me." Sarah stated in tears as she held Annie, Will trying to comfort his wife briefly.

"Hey, hey they are strong girls. You just sit tight with Ratchet alright?" Will stated softly, worried of course that Sarah might go into hysterics in the aftermath of the events, despite the lack of communication she knew the girls had willingly remained behind to cover her escape with Annie and not to mention the little life growing inside her now.

The rest of the Autobots had spread out, encircling the mall and watching and scanning every being that exited, it was a silent stand off. As far as Jazz and Ironhide were concerned there was no way the humans could sneak the girls out, Ratchet and Bumblebee weren't so sure. Once Sarah and Annie were safely within Ratchet's care the three human males rushed into the mall in search of these apparently fake security guards.

The Autobots weren't fond of the idea, after all Maggie and Glen were reporting that, if anything the interference seemed to be increasing rather than ceasing. Once the three men stepped inside they were effectively cut off from the Autobots.

"**Bumblebee report."** Jazz stated, the leader of this group of bots.

"_**Well I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E."**_

"**I don't know about you but my scanners are being blocked." **Ratchet commented, none to happy with the situation.

"_**I second that emotion."**_

If he'd been in his bipedal form Jazz would have frowned as he experienced the same thing, something was strong enough to make the mall a preverbal 'dead zone' to all of their scanners.

"**I've got movement from the loading bay."** Ironhide reported, one of the large bay doors had opened and by the time the other bots had sped around the mall, several cars were speeding out of the building. Scanners still on the fritz they weren't able to lock onto the bio signs of either girl.

"**Seventeen cars heading out."** Ironhide commented.

"**We can't follow every one of them."** Jazz pointed out.

"_**I'd say the odds pretty much suck."**_ Came Bumblebee's comment, stealing the line by a well known '24' actor.

"**Ironhide. Bumblebee. Follow a car. Ratchet stay here, hopefully the guys make it out."** Jazz ordered as he and the other two took off, each tailing one of the vehicles. The Autobots were officially at a tactical loss. Nick and Mikaela, they reasonably assumed, were being held hostage. Likewise they could only assume the scrambling of cars was an attempt to sneak the two girls out to some other holding location, hence the reason why the three bots had taken up chase.

They could only hope, at this point that their assumptions were correct, and likewise, that in the haste Will, Sam and Josh hadn't been abducted as well. Thankfully in that respect it seemed they were correct. Minutes after the last unmarked car fled the scene Ratchet found that his scanners were fully functional again. At once he placed a call to Will who was none to happy but safe along with Sam and Josh.

After everyone had relayed information to Optimus their leader devised their next course of action.

"**Ratchet return to base, bring the humans with you."** He made that clear, certain the men would protest the decision. **"Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee-continue your pursuit, do not reveal yourselves. Simmons is sending back up, allow the humans to handle the situation unless absolutely necessary."** Even if the cars they trailed didn't have Mikaela or Nick they would at least get a few prisoners out of it who might be…persuaded to give up their comrades.

Simmons shouted at whoever he'd been talking to on his cell phone, hanging up before looking to the large Autobot. "Maggie and Glen are being flown in. We've got the okay to do whatever is reasonably necessary to end this as effectively as possible."

Optimus nodded, "We will need any aid you can provide Simmons. We Autobots are not familiar with these hostage situations." He explained, in some respects Optimus was glad their war was the way it was; there was black and white, and very little gray area. The world of humans was filled with nothing but gray area and delicate situations such as these, "However we will not allow further harm to our humans."

Optimus was aware of his choice of words, even the peace loving Autobot leader was rethinking his order not to harm any humans.

------------------------------------

The last thing Nick remembered, prior to waking up in darkness, was something about a red light special in aisle four. No, that wasn't right, there was a fight, there was something. There was something important that she should remember. A groan escaped as she tried to move, even laying down she found her mind was swimming. If the pain was anything to go on she'd bet she'd have a nice lump come morning. Shifting she found her pitch black prison was rather small, and on closer notice, it appeared to be moving as well. Groggy still it took several minutes for her to piece her location together. Darkness. Small space. Moving. Yup, she was definitely in a trunk. Now would be the appropriate time to panic and panic she did.

---------------------------------------

Is this gasp another cliffhanger? I'm so sorry. Okay not really but hey, it's an awesome point to end the chapter at!


	18. Silence of the Autobots

OMG! I think this is the longest I've gone between updates. XD Sorry this is the busy season for me. It's this time of year that I and my cousins become those dreaded scalpers XD. We stake out the seven local Best buys/ Wal-marts/ Game stops/ etc. for the hot item of the season. This year it appears to be the Wii. We buy as many as we can get our hands on and then turn around and Craig's list them. We don't make a huge profit on them and we can usually find one system every three or four days so between the three of us we don't make a mint but it definitely pays for x-mas gifts XD

That and last weekend I turned 21 and my friends got me plastered for the first time. I've been what you'd call a straight edge, but you only turn 21 once and I don't plan on drinking again. But I have to admit it was fun! Especially considering I didn't pick up the tab O.O

**Blood shifter:** Thanks again. Yup, Sarah is safe, .

**Elita One:** Bwahaha this chapter sound answer that. Plus more throwing around of Nick! Next chapter: Mikaela steps out of line.

**Soului:** Aww thanks for the review!

**Narnian Sprite:** XD So sorry this has taken so long. XD You're comment makes me giddy.

**Saxidani:** Thanks for the review! Sorry to keep you waiting. I was drunk XD

**Fennecfox03:** XD The only thing that scares the manic medic/Hatchet: Women. Is there no one who doesn't fear them?

**Flamingmarsh:** XD Bah little pain never hurt anyone…Oh, wait…O.O

**CaelanBell:** XD cackles Yup, scared or not Mikaela and Nick have their priorities straight. Of course their priorities begin: Do whatever it takes to not have Ironhide ticked off.

**CheshireMax: **Hehe sorry about the wait, dun dun dun. Could this be more characters being thrown in? gasp

**Truth of Barricade:** I love Maggie XD. And you got it, seems to me a lot happens in this chapter when really…it doesn't XD.

**Dragon260:** Indeed, poor Prime looks at humans as sparklings, a 'young race'. Frag that. They are sentient beings; ergo they should take responsibility for their actions!

**FutureCSHICrystal:** XD have I had cliff hangers before? I really never noticed…or wait I did with Ed's heart attack didn't I? Whoops.

**Tina:** Are you kidding? Your reviews are great! Who cares if you get off topic on the rare occasion? XD Not me! You're right, the Allspark has been downplayed quite a bit, after the Barricade/Frenzy attack it was simply made known that Optimus known longer carried it on his person. At the moment I don't see that as the focus of this group. They are the Sector Seven Purists, good or bad doesn't matter. To them if it's alien it needs to be destroyed by any means necessary.

P.S. Yes you were XD, it's true though, much as people make him out to be a bad guy how would you react if you had to stare at Megatron's ugly mug for a few years and then someone tried to tell you the aliens that are showing up and destroying things are friendly?

**L33Tbunny:** XD sorry, hopefully this update will appease you and the rest of my readers for the dreaded cliffhanger.

**Fae Child19:** Thanks for the review hope I keep you interested.

**GaliStar07:** XD I love your reviews! Car Rate! Hehehe

**NOTE:** There is mention of the Autobots in numerical order of arrival on earth. I did a quick judgment count in my head and I think I've got it right but if I'm wrong please correct me.

-------------------------------------

The first thoughts that Mikaela had upon waking pertained to her captors, the rent-a-cops and they're future should she get her wicked way. She'd let Ironhide have them for target practice. Or possibly let Bumblebee play 'Happy Together' a thousand times and force them to listen. Or maybe Ratchet needed a few humans as test subjects for his research on human physiology. The possibilities were endless really. Opening her eyes she found herself located in a relatively small room. Cell; she corrected, a glance to the heavy door and she was positive it was most likely locked, from the outside no less.

"Quoting Bumblebee who'd…be quoting…" Nick spoke up from the other end of the small room, not particularly caring if her previous statement made sense, "'Good morning, starshine…The earth says hello!"

Mikaela glanced over at the Johnny Depp quote, with a none to thrilled look. She sighed as she pushed herself to sit up, noticing that she didn't have handcuffs on, well that was one less thing to worry about. "Did Sarah get out?"

"Yup." Nick answered, she'd been awake during the transfer from trunk to cell. One of the guards had mentioned 'only having two' and another responded that 'it'd have to do'.

"Good, least we don't have to deal with Ironhide. Compared to him, these guys'll be a walk in the park." Mikaela commented with a sigh, wincing as she sat her back against the wall and several bruising areas protested the movement.

"Yup." The older girl responded with a light nod, not exactly thrilled with their situation either.

"We being watched?"

"Most likely." Was the reply which Nick gave with a light shrug before she nodded her head in the direction of the two well placed cameras which left no area of the cell in a blind spot.

"What's up with you?" Mikaela questioned with a slight frown at the other's calm demeanor.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not freaking out."

Nick shrugged once more, "I figure; calm now, post traumatic stress disorder later." She gave a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood even a little.

Mikaela returned the slight smile, though Nick questioned her, "What aren't you freaking out?"

Mikaela returned the shrug, "You fight off Blackout and other Decepticons you tend to not worry about puny humans." They shared a brief chuckle before the room grew silent.

-------------------

"Damn it!" Sam commented slamming his fist into the armor of Sunstreaker's leg. For once the vain bot said nothing-though perhaps a rather stern and deadly look from Optimus, promising pain at the hands of the manic medic helped to keep him silent.

The ride home had been quick, Ratchet speeding there with the humans that had been safely recovered, or rather in the case of the men, never lost. Sarah had been left with Ed back at the two houses. During the short ride Ratchet had informed his passengers of Sarah's 'condition' Will had stuttered several times and had the situation not been what it was there would have been congratulations going around. Instead Sarah felt helpless about the situation and had already begun to blame herself for the girls getting captured. However both Sam and Josh had denied that and attempted to console the woman.

Now Josh, Sam and Will were at the hanger, several more government vehicles had appeared. Computers and other machinery that the men couldn't describe had been set up in the hanger which served as a common place for both Autobot and human. Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee had returned over an hour ago after Simmons' men had apprehending the drivers of the three vehicles they'd been following, unfortunately Nick and Mikaela had not been inside. At the moment the three drivers were being interrogated in a makeshift detention hall nearly a half hour away. Giant alien robots involved or not, the drivers were still American citizens and therefore had the rights of due justice making the process longer.

"Just give me one breem with them." Ironhide growled.

Optimus didn't even bother to respond to his weapon's specialist, there were more important things to worry about. Simmons glanced up after hanging up his cell phone, "Glen and Maggie are just landing now."

The Autobot leader nodded, "Sunstreaker. Sideswipe. Go get them. Be careful you two."

The twins both nodded before shifting forms, tires squealed as they raced out of the hanger and onto the dirt road. Sure they really only needed to send one bot to pick up the pair of humans but Optimus wasn't taking any chances.

"What do we do now?" Ratchet questioned, the idea of a hostage situation was a rather new concept to the Autobots. Not even the Decepticons took hostages, they preferred to kill Autobots right away rather than risk a possible escape or rescue effort.

"We wait." Simmons commented, though was once again on his cell phone, the small item appeared to be an extension of his body now.

Josh opened his mouth to protest but Will beat him to it, "He's right, we have to wait for a list of demands. They know, that we've got no idea right now. They're safe and in hiding, soon as we get a lock on their location we can plan our attack."

Sam shook his head, "We should be out there now! They…those bastards could do anything to them!"

"We already know they're cowards. They took the girls instead of a direct attack." Josh added.

"You know we will do anything to protect the girls. I promise you that." Optimus stated, his voice as calm and even as ever.

Off to the side Ironhide nodded, likewise agreeing, while Bumblebee's radio crackled to life, _"I would die for you…"_

"I get it…" Sam commented with a sigh at hearing the Red Hot Chilly Pepper's song.

----------------------------------------

"You, lets go." Nick frowned as she was pulled to her feet, two guards waiting in the hallway while a third came in to retrieve her.

"Are you coming to get me for my manicure?" She questioned only to get a slight shove out the doorway. Mikaela only frowned as she found herself locked up alone, unsure of who was in greater danger now.

"Getting a tour of the facilities?" She questioned, trying her best not to show fear, reminding herself of what she'd told Mikaela, calm now, panic later.

The guards remained silent only guiding her down and around the hallways. Nick got the feeling that they were in a rather large compound, after all they'd taken several turns and gone up a few flights of stairs. Despite the obvious size the building seemed to have very few rooms, very few doors anyway. The few she passed were shut though, like their own cell door there was a small rectangular window on them, allowing brief glances inside. Only one door they had passed had held something worth noting.

Soon enough she was brought to a small room where a camcorder had been set up, seeing a chair directly in front of it she got the picture. "Make sure you get my good side." She commented even as a heavy hand on her shoulder forced her to sit down.

In addition to her three guards, who all seemed to carry a weapon of some sort, there were two others in the room, both seated at desks covered with computers and other such devices. Nick could only assume they were for transmitting whatever it was they were going to have her say.

------------------------------------------

Two bright flashes appeared approaching the hanger, it had been barely a half hour but the twins were returning with the cargo safe and sound. For the most part.

Sunstreaker locked his brakes when he was close enough to the hanger, skidding around 90 degrees to dump his passengers out, Maggie took the fall well and didn't seem all that worse for wear. Glen on the other hand was the reason for the quick exit; the hacker promptly lost his breakfast after the crazy ride. Sunstreaker made a note never to drive that particular squishy again, lest he risk ruining his interior.

Will and Sam were at Maggie's side at once, "Sunny filled me in on the way here." She commented, even as the three of them headed into the hanger and over to the corner where a human headquarters had been established, complete with all the technology she and Glen would ever want or need. Speaking of the other, Glen spent a few more minutes outside before being led in by a few of Simmons' men.

"Sir we're receiving a signal!" One of the several men seated at different terminals commented, not sure whether he was reporting to Lennox, Simmons, or Optimus Prime.

Maggie wasted no time, "Out of the way, now." She nearly pushed the other man out of his seat as she took over his terminal, bringing up the feed on one of the larger monitors, however her attention was focused on tracking the source.

The screen was blank for several seconds before Nick's image appeared paper in hand. "Autobots-" Blinking up after speaking she frowned, glancing to a location off screen where clearly someone was gesturing something. "N.B.E.s" She corrected, "First of all they are monitoring this feed line for any attempts at hacking. Should you attempt to trace this feed they will not hesitate to kill me." Nick stated, reading straight from the paper.

-----------------------------------------

"They speak for the people of Earth-" She cut herself off, "Oh please…"

One of the guards frowned and unclipped the holster of his pistol, off screen of course. She frowned, "Okay okay."

Giving a slight sigh she continued, "Mikaela and I will be freed, unharmed if you, N.B.E.s 2, 6, 7, 8, 9, 13 and 14 peacefully turn yourselves in for deactivation."

She shifted, what she had seen, she knew the others would need to know, it could possible aid any rescue they had planned, the question was, whether or not she could work up the will to say it.

---------------------------------------

There was an eerie silence in the hanger, only the sound of Nick's words and the frantic tapping of keys from Maggie filled the area. Autobot and human alike were fixating their attention to the screen. Even Simmons had ended his cell phone call and watched in silence. Every detail, every word, all of it would have to be studied for any clue, any sign to the whereabouts of their enemy.

"They will forward a location-" It was now or never, for the first time she glanced away from the paper and directly into the camcorder, "Guys they've got a transformer her-"

The video feed cut off two seconds too late. Almost everyone in the hanger had seen the guard step into the frame and Nick's form getting knocked to the side.

-------------------------------------

The ground hurt.

The several well placed kicks the followed weren't a walk in the park either.

"Hey…Knock it off." Ah, her saving grace came in the form of one of the technicians who had stood up from his place behind the desk cluttered with computers, "I didn't sign up to beat up girls!" It was clear with a glance at this speaker was no soldier, more than likely a hired hand, he reminded Nick of that Glen fellow, only not as spastic and with a bit more backbone.

Thankfully the guards had left her alone for the time being, "You do your job and we'll do ours." The lead goon commented, even as Nick moved to pick herself off the floor. Unfortunately it seemed the goons weren't distracted long as final kick came before she was dragged up by her shirt front. "You remember this, we only need one hostage."

------------------------------------

The Autobots were completely silent, Ratchet was keeping a close eye on Joshua's bio signs, for obvious reasons he was worried about the boy's reaction.

"Got it." Maggie commented, glancing up from her computer terminal to meet several serious expressions, "…What?" Momentarily she was side tracked; she'd been too busy working to pay attention to the message or what had occurred. Shaking her head she explained, "I got a trace on the feed,I've narrowed it down to a few square miles." That was a lot of ground to cover but if Nick's comment was true than they'd be looking for a semi large building rather than a little hut or shack.

"Didn't you hear?! They said they'd kill Nick and Mikaela if we track the feed!" Sam commented, irate and panicked at the same time.

Maggie frowned, "Look, who could hack and trace the feed faster, me or them?" She questioned, motioning to Sunstreaker who happened to be standing nearby.

"They could…" Will commented, getting her point, "They'll be looking for the signal we heard the first time. The one from the base and Air Force One."

Maggie nodded, "Exactly, they are probably too busy monitoring for your complete override of the system to notice a simple old fashioned hack."

Josh frowned, his features grim, "What if they do?"

His question brought silence for several minutes before Simmons spoke up in response, "We know they want the Autobots, they want them dead without a fight. I think it's safe to say they won't kill off both hostages, they'd have no leverage if they did." No one in the room missed hidden meaning in the phrase; their enemy only needed one hostage.

"So what's the plan?" Ironhide questioned, clearly he ready to take action.

Will frowned, it had been made clear, the Autobots weren't used to such situations, and they'd be relying on their human friends to give the orders on this one. "We can't rush in blind, that'll get us or the girls killed." He paused even as a plan formed in his mind, "Simmons fly in my team. I want them all on this." The ex-Sector Seven agent nodded, shouting on his cell phone several yards away. "Maggie you and Glen do….you do whatever it is you two do with those computers."

"Got it." Maggie flashed a grin.

"Sam, Josh, we got to figure out how these guys have been spying on us."

"What if they're bluffing?" Sideswipe questioned with a frown at the thought of humans having been close enough to spy on them and yet, not picked up on any of their patrols or scans.

"Nick mentioned they might have another Transformer. I'm sure there's at least one of you out there with high level cloaking capabilities."

Optimus shared a look with his second in command as the group grew silent. Sunny shook his head as if understanding the silent conversation, "Mirage was with Wheeljack and Prowl." 

Sideswipe agreed, "You know if they landed Prowl would have them reporting in here in less than a breem."

"Something could have detained them." Ratchet pointed out.

Jazz shook his head, "All three of them?"

Will cut off any further deliberations, "Mirage? That guy has cloaking?"

"The best." Ironhide stated gruffly.

"Alright. Ratchet, you're smart take Maggie and Glen and get working on it. See if you can…I don't know search for whatever Mirage would do for cloaking, see if anything pops up."

Ratchet went to ask for an explanation but Maggie understood what the soldier was trying to say, "Lets go big guy." She commented; all to ready to get to work-her job was awesome. She was on the front lines of battle without really being on the front lines, well unless you count Frenzy's previous attack, that hadn't been very fun at all.

"Alright, we know their general location. Assuming they've still got info from Megatron and now from Mirage how far can we say they're scanners would reach, maximum?"

Bumblebee's radio came to life, _"…Just short of a home run-"_ Will assumed that meant not exactly that far.

He blinked, "You…does your scanners reach farther?"

"_Yessir indeed, 100 Grade A-"_

"Good you, take Sam and back up. Go do a perimeter sweep, don't get to close."

Optimus had a grasp of the situation now, or at least how the humans planned on handling it. Taking over for Will he instructed his crew, "Ratchet, take Maggie and Glen back to base. If they have created cloaking technology off of Mirage you should be able to track generator pulse signature." The medic nodded and was already transforming to take the two computer techs with him. "Bumblebee, be careful. Ironhide go as back up. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe; I want you two to remain on base-" He ignored their groans and continued, "Jazz return to base and check communications, long range scanners, everything. If Mirage or the others arrived I want to know when and where; assume they most likely are using Wheeljack's upgraded stealth systems."

Jazz nodded lightly, "Man Prowl better get his aft here soon. I'm gettin' tired of this pit spawned desk job." Despite his protests, he too transformed to follow Ratchet back to base.

-----------------------------------------

It had taken Nick a while to explain all that had occurred, Mikaela had attempted a brief exam and had been only able to determine that several of Nick's ribs were at war with the rest of her body. "You just wait till Sam gets a hold of these guys."

"Sam…Really?" Nick questioned softly, the pain had subsided after the first hour and though she didn't feel great she wasn't that bad off either. Inwardly she thanked the tech guy who'd spared her a worse beating.

Mikaela laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "I know, he doesn't look like much but you know what he did in Mission city. When we finally went back to school, the first time Trent said anything, Sam decked him." Trent had been mentioned several times in passing conversation and Nick had to smile at the thought of Sam taking on someone much larger than himself. Then again Sam had taken on Megatron.

"So what do we do now?" Nick questioned, propped up against one of the cell walls with Mikaela positioned across from her.

"We could…well what about some passive aggressiveness?" Nick merely titled her head in confusion so Mikaela continued, "Well they've got video on us…bet they've got audio too." Nick nodded a little, they'd probably be listening for any valuable information or escape plans.

Mikaela smirked, "99 bottles of beer on the wall…"


	19. Now you see me, Mirage you dont

**Flamingmarsh: **thank you thank you. Baaaaah so tired. XD

**Narnian Sprite:** Faster! Here's a faster update. XD Can't promise this update is any good though.

**Ray of Starlight:** hahaha, glad you like the torture the girls are putting the baddies through.

**Fennecfox03:** Yay glad you continue to enjoy this!

**Elita One:** Bwahaha they find even more ways to annoy their captors!

**Blood shifter:** Indeed it is! The girls think of a few more to sing as well.

**HotShot14:** XD I'm a sucker for a happy ending, just a bit of a spoiler for you, they'll get what's coming to them.

**CaelanBell:** Indeed Ratchet and Bumblebee will definitely want a hand in 'punishing' the baddies XD. Bonding? More like over protectiveness-ism on Ratchet's part XD, Nick won't like being babysat too much.

**Dragon260:** hehe glad you like!

**Niteskye:** who says they'll actually make an appearance? Bwahah I could just be leading you guys on…

**BreazeofSpring:** Yay new readers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far! Hopefully I can keep you interested throughout the rest of the tale.

**CheshireMax:** Thanks for the review! Here you go, quick update, can't say how good it is though.

**38SouthernAngel89:** Meh life happens, long as I get a reply eventually I'll keep writing! XD Actually I'd probably keep writing without any reviews, but I'd be rather sad…

**Tina:** Happy turkey day! I agree with you, sort of threw that into chapter 8 or 9 I believe. The movie suggested that the cube had been on Earth long enough to jumpstart life…and yet despite knowing what created life the Transformers believe in the Matrix (for obvious reasons). So I tried to incorporate the idea that the cube was merely the tool used to star life, not the actual giver of life. If that makes any sense at all…

**I play wid fir3:** Yeah I know…my sister had the nerve to sing the entire thing once on a road trip.

**FutureCSICrystal:** Glad you continue to enjoy the story!

**GaliStar07: **XD Yay thank you thank you. Hopefully this update is as good as the rest of the story: I feel like I jump around a lot in this chapter.

Is it wrong that I already know what I want the epilogue to have in it?

-----------------------------------------------------

The base was a buzz of action for the next several hours. It didn't seem likely that it would die down any time soon either. Even as they worked more people were showing up, not only in rescue efforts for the girls but in support of the Autobots as well. Epps was one of the first to arrive, reasonably surprised to see the silver Autobot and momentarily wondering if his memory of the hectic battle had been wrong. "Hey man…weren't you…?"

Jazz gave a smirk to the soldier, "It's cool…Was just chillin' for a bit; but the Jazz-bot's back in the steel and lookin' for a lil' action." The two hit it off rather well, given that they were both acting second in commands to their respective leaders.

Maggie and Glen with Ratchet's help were making progress. Working off the idea that their enemy had Mirage's features at their disposal they'd been able to locate several areas that had been dead zones for the passed several days. Unfortunately while previous scans of the area around the base showed the dead zones, as the mall had been, current ones showed the areas acting normally. The twins along with Epps and a few others investigated only to find out they were indeed too late. All that remained were signs of recent human visits, more than likely a small camp for surveillance.

On the other hand the pieces were coming together. Bumblebee and Ironhide had located the enemy headquarter, per orders however they weren't able to get close enough to pick up Mikaela or Nick's bio signs.

The following day no contact had been made from the hostile group, leaving both humans and Autobots on edge. Needless to say when Jazz reported two approaching vehicles half of the base's occupants were rushing in hopes hope's of some action.

"Bobby, take a few guys." Will ordered and his second in command nodded, using mostly those soldiers from their unit rather than Simmons employee's.

"Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, determine the situation." Optimus ordered, knowing his own second in command as well as his weapons specialist were in desperate need of a little action. Sideswipe on the other hand opened his doors for Booby and the two others coming with him.

The rag tag group covered the short distance between the base and the incoming travelers quickly. The first thing they noticed upon getting a visual was that the vehicles appeared to have come to a stop, in fact they were parked upon first inspection and remained that way Ironhide took the lead. He parked as a barricade in front of the two new vehicles, while Sideswipe allowed Epps and the other's to exit. After losing his passengers he, along with Jazz positioned themselves around the two vehicles that had for all intent and purposed, merely parked in a non-hostile manner.

"What do you guys think?" Bobby questioned, he and his men had government issued weapons at the ready.

"They ain't broadcasting if that's what you mean." Jazz commented, circling the vehicles once more, they were giving off neither an Autobot or Deception signal. For all the world they appeared to be regular cars, at least to the three Autobots present they did.

"Yeah well they don't have drivers either." Epps commented in response, if they weren't bots, then where were their drivers.

"Scans aren't picking up any other bio signs in the surrounding area." Sideswipe added, likewise beginning to circle in his vehicle form acting, for all the world, like a shark circling his prey.

"Man get a look at those cars, no offense but you guys don't like cheap brands." Bobby commented, motioning with the barrel of his weapon towards the two cars, "I'm tellin' you those things are alien."

"All Transformers broadcast a signal to alert others whether they are friend or foe." Jazz commented, 'transformer' had been a term created by the humans to describe both Autobot and Decepticon considering 'Cybertronian' tended to be a mouthful.

"I say we blast them." Ironhide commented, as it was they were still on the Akers property and with no noticeable witnesses Ironhide had no problem shifting forms.

The moment he'd transformed and had his cannons at the ready another voice spoke up, "Is that enough confirmation for you?"

"Autobot identify your self." Came a second disembodied voice.

Cannons humming the black bot shifted, "Ironhide, what's it to you?"

--------------------------------------------------

Honestly, things could have been worse. Mikaela and Nick shared this similar train of thought. As it was they'd been here about two days, nearest they could figure anyway, gauging time with no windows or clocks was rather difficult. So far they'd each been allowed bathroom breaks and rations of food, military grade MREs. Likewise they'd determined via the brief trips from their cell that there were two separate factions within the group holding the captive. The soldiers, gun toting ex-sector seven workers seemed to be far more dangerous for obvious reasons. The others appeared to be computer geeks for lack of a better term, scientists, engineers, they seemed more worried over the treatment of hostages and that had saved the girls from starving at least.

Of course they'd been biding their time by continuing their annoying activities. On one trip to the bathroom a guard had chuckled, and in an almost friendly manner commented, "You're annoying the hell out of the control room." It would have been better received if the man didn't have a gun in hand at the time of course.

By now they'd finished the Beer song, several hundred rounds of 'this is the song that never ends', the barney song, every Christmas song they could think of, 'I know a song that everybody hates', and just about every other annoying little ditty they could come up with. Mikaela shifted a little, leaning forward a bit as she did on occasion to stretch stiffening muscles, "Now what?"

As if in response to her question the two small cameras began to shift, rotate and appeared for several seconds as if they'd been possessed, tiny motors grinding as if the cameras were attempting to exceed their maximum range of motion.

Sharing brief glances Nick chuckled when Mikaela began to do the twightlite zone theme song. "Please do not be alarmed." A voice crackled, it wasn't very loud and was accompanied by popping and sizzling as if protesting the voice which clearly wanted to speak.

Nick blinked, "Trust me, talking cameras are the least of our problems."

"I must be brief." The voice continued, one of the cameras sparked and the voice no longer came out of it, reduced to one camera now. Then again forcing a device that normally recorded, like a microphone, to instead broadcast sound wasn't an easy task, not even for an Autobot. Currently he was not only forcing the device to do the near impossible but he was also playing back prerecorded video of the girls singing the repetitive and annoying songs from before. Anyone monitoring the cell would be none the wiser. "They are preparing another transmission. You must have them continue the transmission for five Earth minutes so I can-" The second camera fizzled out at that point leaving the pair of them in silence.

"So…any idea?" Nick questioned, glancing to her cellmate.

Mikaela shrugged lightly, "I've been told to do crazier things. You think it was…?"

Nick didn't get a chance to respond, the cell door opened, two guards stepping in followed by what Nick and Mikaela had labeled geeks. Several looks seemed to accuse them of somehow tampering with the cameras that had suddenly blinked out, prior feed had shown the girls singing an annoying song then the feed had just died. Repairs could be made while the girls were forced to give another transmission. The techs figured they'd be done with the repairs by the time the girls were returned to the cell.

There was another lengthy trip through the complex; Nick noted that the small window had been covered in the transformer room. Soon enough they were lead into the video room Nick had mentioned earlier, this time Mikaela was made to sit in the chair while Nick was pushed to the side under watch of one guard while the techies set activated a feed, as before a piece of paper was roughly handed to Mikaela.

The teen sighed as the little red light came signaling that the camcorder was recording.

--------------------------------

"We've got another feed!" Maggie shouted, routing the video to the large screen that made up part of the Autobot base mainframe. "There…There's some sort of code, the signal's weak." Ratchet nodded from his position at a much larger terminal. There were no keys or a keyboard for that matter, what sort of bot needed keys to access another computer?

"I'll see if I can direct and compress it. That should allow us to at least store the data."

--------------------------------

Epps tightened the grip on his gun, realistically he knew it would do little good against the two vehicles now transforming before his eyes, "Hold your fire…" He commented though the other two humans with him had taken merely retreated a few steps.

**Prime, we've got company.**

-------------------------------

Mikaela blinked, silent for several seconds, glancing to the side she questioned the geeks, "Is it recording?" She feigned ignorance, it was clear the camcorder was in fact broadcasting her image. After a second or two one of the techies nodded and motioned towards the camera again in silence. "Oh, right sorry." She spared a brief glance to the guards noting that they didn't appear happy. Five minutes, she had to stall for five minutes.

"We will be sending the coordinates directly following this message. Both hostages are alive." She paused glancing to the guards, "You know they'll probably want to see her after that number you did." She dared, stalling at the same time. After a few seconds Nick was shoved in the direction of the seat Mikaela was at. In silence the older girl moved to stand behind her, clearly in the frame.

--------------------------------

Josh breathed a sigh of relief and Simmons was making a call to Ed at once, the older man had known he wouldn't be much use in this matter, far to upset anyway. So he had remained with Sarah, watching over her and little Anne.

While most of the humans watched and listened to Mikaela and Nick; Optimus and Jazz accessed the information Ratchet was able to get off the feed. Meanwhile Sunstreaker seemed more interested in what Maggie was doing than anything else. The spitefire female was typing frantically on the rather small computer, small by Autobot standards anyway.

-------------------------------

"Yeah so, me and Nick aren't dead." Mikaela commented getting a bit off track, one of the guards cleared his throat and she blinked, "Right right…the paper I got it." She drew a deep breath, reminding herself of the five minute message they'd been given by a still unknown source, "You are to report to that location in exactly twenty four hours for voluntary deactivation or the hostages will be killed. Should you attempt any effort to retrieve the hostages or any otherwise violent acts the hostages will be killed. If you fail to appear at the designated location the hostages will be killed. What I'm about to do will probably get me killed." Considering her drone like tone of voice hadn't changed the guards realized what she'd said a few seconds too late. Mikaela launched herself at the nearest guard, more importantly she grabbed for the gun sitting in an easy reach holster.

Nick was quick to follow, ramming into a guard who had turned to make a grab for Mikaela, considering the man was somewhat larger in size she wasn't able to knock him to the ground however the distraction was enough for Mikaela to free the gun and stumble back. The geeks were up and out of their seat, the camcorder stand had been knocked over at some point, a single bullet was fired in the fray and chaos that ensued. The two girls were far to pumped on adrenaline to recall much of the chaos and could only hope that the price they paid for this stunt was well worth the five minutes of broadcasting.

----------------------------------

Having been knocked over, the only visual the camcorder sent was the occasional foot or shadow passing by. The sounds however, were crystal clear, several voices, the sounds of struggles, one single shot fired. Shouting filled the air and even Maggie had ceased her work, only able to stare and listen to the horrible sounds, unable to tell who had the upper hand. Another two minutes passed before the camcorder died and the broadcast feed was cut. "Why…?" Sam questioned seconds later, voice unsteady at best, "Why would they…?" Bee nearby made several soft wurrs, clearly he too had been upset by the broadcast.

Maggie blinked when her computer beeped, as if it was demanding her attention. "What is this?" She questioned the bots in the room, the information streaming across her screen was definitely in the Transformers symbols.

"Well call me a gitch's sparkling." Sunstreaker commented as the data was brought up on the larger monitor.

Ratchet and Optimus likewise seemed rather interested in the streaming information. "What..? What is it?" Josh commented, having found his voice again after the stressing live video feed.

Blumblebee's speakers answered the human's questions, _"Mirage that's all you are to me, Mirage something I only see."_


	20. Checkmate

Sorry, no replies to reviews for this chapter. I thank you all, however I'm royally ticked off because my mom is an idiot who decided to take PM pills in the AM and fragged herself up so bad I had to go pick her up this morning and get a friend to drive her car home. Now she's acting like—Okay you guys don't need to listen to me rant.

Hopefully this chapter doesn't suffer due to my anger and the fact that I was woken up way to early.

Somewhat short I know. However I had to end it here considering I want the next two chapters to be strictly rescue efforts.

I just realized my main baddie was never given a name! XD

"Look what we found." Epps commented, grin on his features as he was unaware of the grim scene Will and the others had just witnessed.

Steeling his emotions as any good soldier would Will frowned at the two vehicles, "Tell me those are friendlies." Lennox followed the same train of thought as Epps, the two new cars were simply too nice to be anything other than transformers.

Thanks to the Autobot logo replacing the manufacturer's symbol Will couldn't even determine who made such a vehicle as the custom painted green, white, and red car began to shift forms. Later he'd be informed that the bot had chosen an alternate form that only had six known cars in existence, a Schuppan 962CR a racing Porsche made sleek and street legal.

The other vehicle seemed familiar for a second, the word 'police' outlining the paint, the small rack of lights mounted on the roof of the frame. However this second vehicle was definitely not Barricade. Not unless the Decepticon had begun displaying an Autobot symbol on a Lamborghini frame, a Lamborghini Gallardo as he was later corrected. It too began to shift and transform.

Will wasn't given much chance to take in the two bots as he suddenly found himself face to faceplate with the primarily white and green bot. "Oh, more of these humans. Fascinating creatures! By all accounts they are sentient beings yet they still rely and act out on basic instincts. And they're life spans! How in Primus' name do they accomplish anything at all? Amazing, simply amazing!" Will got the distinct impression that he was under the microscope. Literally.

"Interesting as humans are Wheeljack, I believe you have broken your internal communications unit." Ratchet commented, though for once didn't sound angry at the bot that usually caused him as much trouble as the twins. "We are short on time. I must repair you and Prowl, Optimus can inform you of the situation."

Left in the dark Will could only watch as the four large bots moved off, down one of the massive, by human standards, hallways and out of sight. "What the hell?"

Epps grinned deciding he might as well fill his Captain in, after all Jazz had been the one to fill him in on the ride home. Jazz of course had been filled in by Wheeljack. "Wheeljack's a scientist; only things tend to blow up. Just before he, Prowl, and this Mirage guy headed to Earth they'd run in to some Decepticons. They took them out, but one of 'jack's weapons emitted a…" Epps frowned, trying not to confuse himself or Will, they were soldiers, not tech specialists, "Look, whatever happened it fried they're 'I'm an Autobot' beacon, thing along with their walkie talkie talk." Epps commented, using the soldier given nickname for the internal communications the bots possessed.

Will nodded slowly, "Good, least that's more on our side." In return Will explained what had occurred during Bobby's absence.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was silent as she swam back into awareness. A slight shift and she found herself completely awake, pain radiated through her body in several different ways, stabbing, throbbing, and burning. It took a few seconds to realize she was lying on her stomach, hands cuffed behind her back. Thankfully though her head was turned and facing Mikaela, had she been facing away she doubted she'd muster up the will to move. "Mik…?" She managed, unable and unwilling to bother completely pronounce the other's name at the moment. "Hey…Mik?"

A few sounds came in response though there were no words among them that Nick could understand. The shifting of Mikaela's form let her know the other was still alive if not awake. "Mik…di'ya shoot me?" She mumbled; the pain in her shoulder seemed to be the worst injury, spiking hot pain lanced through her right shoulder at the simple act of breathing.

In response the other girl managed a mumbled phrase, had she spoken clearly it would have been, 'I don't know' but regardless, Nick understood.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was amazing, in two hours Ratchet had managed to repair the two new bots, a testament to his abilities as Chief Medical Officer. Likewise within the two hours Wheeljack had managed to finish the gizmo's Ratchet had been working on. The scientist had laughed at the medic's attempts to create human sized devices that would allow their human companions to patch into their internal communications network.

It had been at this two hour limit that they had received a transmission, coordinates and more than likely the location they were supposed to meet the enemy for 'voluntary deactivation' in twenty two hours.

"Alright, we know where they are, where they want us to meet. We're operating under the assumption that Mikaela and Nick are both still alive," Will listed of the situation, Josh and Sam had both steeled themselves for the briefing, "What else?"

"The information sent across the link was in our language code. Considering it did not have a marker of Autobot or Decepticon it is logical to suggest that Mirage is the Transformer being held captive." Prowl commented to the rag tag group assembled in a main meeting room. The Autobots stood around a tall platform which the humans occupied to keep from being underfoot and likewise to put them at more of an eye level height.

"So wait." Will knew they were pressed for time but the more that was shared the better, "You are…?"

"Prowl."

Lennox frowned, "Not your name, I mean what do you do…your job?"

"My designation is a strategist."

"What was that information anyway?" Josh questioned, redirecting the conversation.

"It included complete blueprints of the facility within which Mikaela and Nick are being held." Optimus supplied.

"And a ton of other intel'." Jazz commented with a slight chuckle.

"So Mirage is…?" Josh began.

"A spy." Sideswipe explained.

"An annoying one." Sunstreaker agreed.

Bumblebee clicked and wurred in a language that was clearly, only understood by the bots. Ironhide chuckled, "Kid's got a point, only reason he annoys you is because you can't pull a prank on him."

"Autobots." Optimus' voice stated, bringing attention back to the matter at hand.

"Prowl, with everything we know, what do you…can you come up with a plan?" Will questioned.

"Of course."

"What…how…" Josh frowned lightly, "What are the chances we'll get the girls back alive?" He questioned, asking realistically.

The room was silent for several seconds, Prowl shifted, "At this point and assuming they are in fact still alive. 32.395765." With that the strategist turned and left the main group to plan their rescue.

Josh closed his eyes for several seconds and Sam took a shaky breath, "Don't worry kid." Jazz commented, and Josh gave a slow nod, "You humans have a knack for defying odds."

Ratchet had been, and remained completely silent throughout the meeting. Returning to his medical bay once they'd been dismissed, Prowl would be formulating a plan, however the likelihood of them seeing the girls alive again were slim at this point.

--------------------------------------------------

Mikaela wasn't sure how much time had passed since they had tempted fate and attacked their guards. The only thing bringing her out of a restless sleep now was the light flooding into the room via the open door. Glancing up she was silent, eyes taking several seconds to focus on the figure standing between two armed guards. "You…"

The man smirked, straightening his suit, "I'm glad you remember me."

"Who could…forget…a pit-spawn like you?" Mikaela questioned using a few choice words she'd learned from the twins. The words had been stated slow as it pained her to breath, shifting to slowly sit up and face Simmons' previous second in command, a balding man whose name she'd never learned.

The man only gave a smirk in response, "Grab the other one." He commented, almost as if to spite Mikaela. Nick only hissed as she was jerked and pulled to her feet.


	21. No sacrifice, No victory

**Authors Note:** In answer to who my baddie is: No it is not Banechek. It's that guy who gets handcuffed next to Simmons and Simmons says "we have to alert everyone" and he goes, "they already know" and flashes his cell phone, that guy is my baddie. Unfortunately he wasn't given a name!

**Elita One:** Thanks. She broke her finger today --; tried to move a dresser with a tv on top. Apparently the tv decided to go Kamakazi and she tried to catch it.

**Blood shifter:** Hopefully my Author's note helps clear up who the baddie really is.

**Flamingmarsh: **It's cool. Just sometimes between taking care of my 16 year old sister and my losing her mind mom it gets tough. I can't blame them though.

**Niteskye:** Yeah I know, today she tried to move a dresser with a tv on top, only the tv fell and she tried to catch it. She broke a finger, didn't help my when my sister kept going "That finger is bent wrong" even though it really wasn't! (in fact that finger wasn't even the one that was broken.) They are both spazzes. Can you believe that one time…me and my friends from work are sitting outside by a fire, right by the house, and they started flipping out because my sister swore she heard a man in her closet? We aren't talking ghost, we're talking ZOMG someone stuck into the house even though there are people right outside and somehow got into my closet while I was in the room. My sister freaked so my mom freaked. X.x Judy as a mom? XD that would be bad!

**BreezesofSpring: **Thanks for the review and no worries I'm getting over it . And I don't answer when friends want to talk about stuff like that XD. See how horrible I am as a person? One time my friend was IMing me about his ex-girlfriend and I just let him keep IMing while I played a game…I don't think he ever noticed…

**Soului:** XD Poor Will!

**38SouthernAngel89:** Positive: Prowl has arrived. Negative: Nick's been shot. XD Yeah that about sums up the chapter. Wheeljack: kicks some dirt cause he wasn't mentioned in SoutherAngel's review

**Destructive Habit:** Call me a dork but I'm trying to think of names that are mocks of movie titles, or common phrases. For example of mice and men became of mice and mechs. To kill a mockingbird, to intimiate a Topkick. Yeah I know I have no life. XD I dunno how to spell his name either and at the moment I don't care to look it up cause nope! It's not him. Hopefully my Author's note explained that. Should have added that note last chapter. Nad kicking? XD we'll see!

**Fennecfox03:** Thanks for the update and the day got better. (I'm lieing) XD work was busy shrug thanks again!

**CheshireMax:** XD thanks for the review!

**L33Tbunny:** Yesh you got it! That's the guy! The cell phone guy! I'm glad someone knows who I'm talking about XD.

**Fae Child19:** Indeed and in this chapter time goes back and forth several times! XD

**Tina:** XD Jazz and Ratchet wheeze love child gasp OMG You're right!!!!!! XD I don't care about the rest of your post that right there….cackles that just made my day. That could totally be a mini fic all of it's own. OMG. I noticed that as well, at first I too believed the eye coloring referred to desigination, however Frenzy didn't follow the norm. Maybe it's all the high grade? Or perhaps because he is portrayed as a spy…if his eyes were blue he could pass for an Autobot? Honestly in the movie there was never a real point when either Autobot or Decepticon 'sensed' one another at least not that I recall anyway. They made plans to meet up or realized it was one another in battle but there was never a beacon that I remember seeing (other than the messages sent out). So perhaps blue eyes let him pass for an Autobot, least till they figured out he was psycho (which would probably be all of two seconds).

**CaelanBell:** XD Definitely an 'um…what?' moment XD

**FutureCSICrystal:** Indeed it's short, I realized that but meh, I had to end it where I did and I wasn't particularly happen when I finished it so I just posted it to get it out of the way, this one is longer though! XD

**Narnian Sprite:** Again I confused another reader, please see the Author's note for an explanation of who my main baddie is. Unfortunately IMDB has the character listed as like: Sector seven agent #1 XD no name!

**Elric23:** XD I'm sorry you broke your bracelet…but I'm glad you fixed it! And I'm glad I could keep you interested. TYPO FIXED XD I swear my mind wasn't in the gutter! XD Hope to keep in interested in the fic!

**Dragon260:** Nope, they were more or less trying to create a diversion to give the…whoever…five minutes of broadcast time to get information to the Autobots. Base full of soldiers vs. two girls? Doubtful they'd get out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty two hours left before the deadline and Prowl had a plan of action. It had only taken two hours for Ratchet to repair the damage to his and Wheeljack's communications systems. Likewise in that time Wheeljack had completed the human sized devices that Ratchet had been working on, which would allow the gaggle of humans around them to communicate with them via their internal communications systems. Similarly in those two short hours Prowl had gone over all the information provided, searched the internet, and came up with four distinctly different plans. Each one was currently titled and displayed on the large screen for both human and Autobot to glance over.

"What the rescue percentage for each one?" Sam questioned, wanting to see if their odds had improved at all.

Complying Prowl brought up the percentages, the odds that both girls would be rescued. The highest was now 56 followed closely by 52 the other two plans had barely improved the original odds. Jazz internally went over the information as the other bots did. Frowning at what he came up with. "56 is the highest?" Jazz questioned, knowing that one of the four plans was, in fact, if the Autobots complied and allowed themselves to be permanently offlined.

The strategist nodded his head, understanding the reasoning for Jazz's outburst, "From my understanding of humans once a hostage has outlived their purpose death is the most used method to dispose of them."

Will's features were grim, "That's why SWAT rarely gives into demands in hostage situations." Prowl nodded in agreement.

"We will follow this plan then." Optimus commented, motioning to the plan which had the highest chance of saving the girls.

Ratchet steeled himself for what he'd have to do while Wheeljack laid a hand briefly on the medic's shoulder armor, "I will help you as long as I can."

--------------------------------------

The twins had been first; entering the medbay they acted as if nothing would change. However several earth minutes later and Ratchet could no longer pick up signs of their signature or spark and his optics dimmed briefly at the work ahead. It was hard to believe what he and Wheeljack had just done, but it was only the beginning.

Jazz had followed with Ironhide. The weapons specialist seemed uneasy for obvious reasons though the second in command shrugged relaxed, "I've already been ripped in two this can't be much worse."

Optimus and Prowl had both been silent, proud Autobots till the very end.

Ratchet only spared a brief glance as Wheeljack moved Bumblebee's prone form onto a different table before the medic saw to the scientist himself.

-----------------------------

Nick was dimly aware that she was being led along, half dragged, through the compound. The stinging in her shoulder had faded; likewise most feeling in her right arm seemed to have faded as well. For the time being she wasn't alert enough to care, then again it wasn't as if she could have done much about it at the moment. When she was led outside she had to blink several times, only opening her eyes again once she'd been shoved in the back of a military SUV with two armed guards. Sitting there, cuffed across from the two men she briefly wondered, was it really worth it? Was all this pain worth it?

--------------------Just under six months ago----------------------

"Is that…A turkey?" Sam questioned, he and Mikaela were enjoying themselves and settling in nicely. Sarah was with them, and Annabelle was crawling around on the grass just outside the large old house.

Nick followed Sam's gaze towards the group of dogs that called the area home, and among them a rather plump turkey, "Yeah that's Frank."

The dark haired teen gave her a look, "You have a dog named Hank and a Turkey named Frank?"

She gave him a similar look, "Yeah? So? It could be worse…they could have no names at all."

The group resolved into laughter even as one red and one yellow streak zoomed by, followed closely by a red and yellow blur that had lights and siren blaring.

-----------------------------

A week later found them sitting around an odd collection of tables that had been set up in the hanger. Thanksgiving had been explained to the Autobots and, while they couldn't enjoy the food along with the humans, it felt right to include them in as much as possible. For the first time Nick could remember the holiday was actually a busy one. Normally she and Ed had a small quiet meal, nothing to fancy or out of the ordinary. Then again neither one of them was an excellent cook. This year Sarah had enlisted Mikaela and Nick to aid her in slaving over the Thanksgiving Day dinner.

It was only once dinner was all but complete and dessert had been set on the table that Will set up the perfect question, "So Frank must be hiding huh?" The turkey had made it clear that he 'ruled the roost' as it was and had pecked at both Will and Sam on several occasions.

Nick frowned, "We just ate Frank." This caused horrified expressions to cross Will and Sam's features while the girls, Ed and Josh merely looked on in confusion.

Ratchet frowned, "Nick, I believe you are mistaken, my scanners picked up Frank's location in the barn when we retrieved desserts from the house a short while ago."

She glared up at the yellow and red bot who had ruined the prank, as the two men breathed sighs of relief, "A joke Ratchet! It was a joke! Did you see how freaked they were?"

Sunny gave the medic a similar look, "Couldn't pull a prank if your aft depended on-" The yellow bot was silenced briefly when a spare pumpkin smashed squarely into his helmet.

Sarah chuckled understanding what Nick had been up to, "Honestly Will could you ever see me cooking a turkey I've been feeding for weeks? Besides that Frank knows how to keep you in line."

Will crossed his arms lightly, clearly not to happy at being caught so upset over the thought of eating the turkey, pet or not. "Side with the terrorist turkey why don't you…"

In the background Ratchet was blatantly ignoring the yellow bot's threats to weld his aft to the wall.

--------------------------

Christmas was fast approaching. Plans for the Lennox home were being drawn up; of course nothing could be built until the cold Colorado winter passed. On the other hand the Autobot base had nearly been completely. Once they'd received the okay they'd gotten right to work. How they'd managed to hollow out several of the surrounding mountains and even the land beneath the hanger would never make sense to any of the humans. Just what they did with all that dirt was another mystery never resolved. Either way the hanger had been overly decorated for the holiday. It seemed the twins were rather excited about the thought of gift giving, or rather gift getting. That and it was an excuse to get wasted on high grade-they were picking up human terms a little too well thanks to Josh.

Mikaela and Nick were currently seated off to the side watching as the boys-er, men, attempted to drag in a rather large pine tree they'd cut down and refused Autobot help in setting up the tree. This of course left the women and bots alike to snigger and chuckle at the losing battle the boys faced.

"So what are you getting Bumblebee?" Nick questioned, they'd been discussing various gifts for both humans and Autobots.

Mikaela smirked, "That's an easy one." She chuckled, giving away that her next comment was a joke, "An ipod."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe entered through the rear of the hanger clearly up to no good. Ratchet fixed them with a pointed glare. "What did you do?"

"Did you know if you played Christmas songs over and over again while Ironhide's in recharge…he'll fry processors?" Sides commented between laughs.

"I think his radio's still stuck playing 'grandma got run over by a reindeer'." Sunny managed.

Seconds later there were several cracks and crashes. Ratchet of course had grabbed the nearest, object which happened to be a box of glass ornaments. With a surgeon's optic, he launched the makeshift weapon at the twins.

----------------------------

The gift giving had been eventful, if not anticlimactic. Josh had bought Will an xbox 360, Will had bought Sam one, and Sam of course had bought Josh one. As it was, one system had been set up in one of the corners of the hanger, a second one back in the Akers home and a third in the Autobot base. Ever since they'd found Halo 3 it had been impossible to pry the three, as well as Bobby Epps who'd dropped by for a vacation, away from the game.

The girls had had just about enough. Enlisting the help of Bumblebee and Ironhide they set their plan into motion. "Do you really believe this is fair?" Ratchet questioned; an innocent bystander.

"They're addicted Ratch. Only way to break them is beat them." Nick commented sitting up the system and putting the disc in. Bumblebee took care of connecting them to the proper servers as he had played the game with Sam a few times before.

"Just what makes you think I'll help?" Ironhide grumbled, clearly not fond of what they were dragging him into.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Ratchet to weld your transmission to the wall?"

"I ain't scared of Hatchet."

"Because Ratch taught me how to weld your transmission to the wall, and Optimus says you can't hurt humans?" Nick furthered, it wasn't exactly true but hey, it was for a good cause.

Ironhide only grumbled more but followed Bumblebee's example of remotely logging himself into the game and creating a character. Within two games the boys stats had never been worse.

-----------------------------

"The twins have been too quite lately." Ratchet commented, worry easy to hear in his voice as he and Nick worked on a few trucks. January's cold weather caused many a problem for the big rigs in the truck stop garage.

**Need you back at base Hatchet.** Jazz commented, the medic gave what appeared to be a groan before passing the brief message along to Nick who chuckled.

"You should have knocked on wood Ratch." She commented, even as she moved to climb into the Autobot turned Hummer. The drive back to base was spent explaining the meaning of her statement, once there Ratchet was informed that he was needed in the medbay. By the time the two of them had reached said location the twins along with Ironhide had managed to hide most of the tossable tools. However it seemed their joint efforts were over the moment Ratchet stepped into the medbay, Nick perched carefully on his shoulder.

"You're afts are headed straight for the brig…" The weapons specialist growled at the two slightly smaller bots who expertly stayed out of the previously black bot's immediate range.

"Kinda hard to send us there." Sides commented.

"Yeah we haven't even finished building the brig yet!" Sunny agreed, dodging back as Ironhide brought his cannons online.

Nick blinked trying to take in the scene, the twins were sporting several dents and dings in their armor and Sides seemed to have a rather prominent limp. As for Ironhide, "Ironhide…why are you pink?"

--------------------------------

"Why must everything you do infuriate me?!" Ratchet's shout could be heard across half of the base.

By the time Nick neared the medbay the twins were high tailing it away from there, both still sporting scorch marks on their usually perfect armor and being following closely by several flying tools, "Bad day?" She commented, once she'd managed to get into the medical wing of the Autobot base, having avoided both the twins and tools.

"With the rate at which things are exploding one would assume Wheeljack was around." Ratchet commented.

"You really need to learn how to handle those two." Nick chuckled even as Ratchet began to clean up the mess that had been caused by the twin's hasty retreat.

"It isn't for a lack of trying." Ratchet assured her and she laughed.

"Just cut off Sunny's car wax supplier. Side's won't act on his own and Sunny won't do anything that'll cause him to lose the wax." Ratchet stared at her as if she'd just solved the age old question of which came first, the spark or the cube.

--------------Present---------------------

Who was she trying to kid? Of course it had been worth it. Her head was slightly lowered, not bothering to try and watch where she was being taken. Briefly she wonder if this was that zen like state, nirvana, the sense that impending doom didn't bother her at all. She managed a chuckle at that thought, causing her guards to share confused expressions. Like hell was she content with this, Ratchet would definitely throw something at her had he heard what she'd just thought. If nothing else, without the aid of Jazz and Ratchet she and Josh wouldn't have come so far.

-------------------flashback again---------------------------

Josh, Will, Sam and a few others from Will's unit were playing 'macho' games. Having spread out a few mats in the hanger they were wrestling and other wise trying to best one another. Sunny and Sides appeared to be taking bets while Mikaela, Nick, and several others sat nearby watching. Nick frowned when Josh stepped into the 'ring' with Bobby Epps. Sure she knew the large soldier wouldn't permanently hurt her friend but she was fairly certain Josh would be limping away and seeking some painkillers from Ratchet. "Stupid…" She commented from her place on Ratchet's shoulder, it was definitely a better vantage point.

"Hey, hey, you leave my boy alone. He's got this." Jazz commented, glancing away from the impending battle to fix her with a stare, "Contrary to Ironhide's belief, size ain't all that matters." Sure, Nick knew Josh had been spending a lot of time with the silver bot, and she'd caught Jazz trying to teach the teen several moves but honestly, how much could a bot really teach a human?

The sight of Epps being flipped and slammed into the mat caused her eyes to widen, clearly, a lot could be taught. Will broke her from her shock as he clapped, "Yeah! Come on Epps you gunna take that?" He shouted, egging the soldier on even as the man climbed up from the mat.

She smiled, relaxing a bit, Jazz made some sort of comment along the lines of 'he learned from the best.' However it was more of a grumble at best while she likewise clapped, "Get him Josh! Take him down!" The teen, clearly pleased with the sparring match so far smirked in her direction with a slight wave, not noticing Epps charging until it was too late. Nick could only grimace as the teen was send sprawling to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------- 

"Nick may I ask you something?" Ratchet questioned before adding, "Other than that question." Primus he'd been around the twins too much if he was picking up on what their responses would be.

Nick smirked a little, a similar thought passing through her mind but she nodded, glancing up from an offlined Bumblebee. Honestly she'd seen kids who were afraid to go to the doctor but Bumblebee's resistance had caused Sideswipe to lose an arm, Sunstreaker and Jazz would both need to buff out several dents in their armor and Ironhide had retreated to his room to try and recalibrate malfunctioning cannons. It had only been when Optimus had simply plucked the scout up off the ground and manually offlined him that the battle had turned in their favor. And it was just a check up! "Sure, what is it Ratch?"

"What is the manner of your relationship with Josh?"

She lost her wrench and cursed as she heard it clank several times before it landed on the Autobot sized table below Bumblebee's prone form. She cursed again, this time concerning the non solid nature of Autobots. Of course they were solid but unlike humans their body didn't require skin to hold everything together so there were gaps between wires and hydraulics and such. "What do you mean?"

"According to my research you and he are of a compatible age, and you two have known each other for some time. You rarely fight, it seems you are perfect mate material. Yet you two do not partake in the same activities as Will and Sarah, or Sam and Mikaela."

"We're just friends Ratch."

"Jazz has his processors set that you two should be…"

"Romantically involved?" She supplied and he nodded, "Well I just think of him as…a brother." She shrugged a little, "Is that way Jazz keeps shoving us together every chance he gets?"

"More than likely." What Ratchet didn't bother adding was the fact that Ratchet's scans had noticed, over time, that Josh had begun to react differently around her. His scans picking up the same changes that Sam went through when Mikaela was around.

---------------------------------------------------

"Get out of here before you find sugar in your gas tanks!!" Nick shouted, throwing her wrench in the direction of the twins who were retreating quickly all the while playing the 'Nick and Josh sittin' in a tree' song tune over their speakers.

Ratchet remained decidedly silent for a short while. Allowing the woman to calm down a bit before he too tempted fate, "You realize, my scans prove that you're responses to Joshua are-"

He paused, met by a very stern glare, "Finish that sentence and I'll tell the twins where you've been hiding high grade."

---------------------End Flashback------------------------------

Josh…. She sighed as her thoughts turned to the boy, man, she corrected. He'd grown under the careful watch of the Autobots, he still had a childlike nature but all men possessed that. Their relationship (if it could be called that) was platonic at best. Holding hands on occasion seemed to be the extent of their 'physical relationship' and Nick wondered if they would ever be able to have a more normal relationship.

She was shaken from her thoughts when the SUV pulled to a stop, they were in a clearing, surrounded by trees and heavy weaponry. As she was pulled out she hissed at the moment, though already she was catching sight of emergency flashing lights in the distance.

Exactly twenty three hours and fifty nine minutes since the broadcast a lone Search and Rescue Hummer navigated the dirt road trail. The location that had been transmitted to the Autobot base was a rather remote location, several miles from where the enemy headquarters was located. Pushing his scanners to the max he was able to pick up at least twenty bio signs as well as several large vehicles, clearly they were well prepared for him.

Arriving in the small clearing Ratchet found himself surrounded by many of the human's whose bio signs he'd picked up. Each equipped with rather heavy weaponry that could easily damage if not offline a Transformer. The second they'd caught sight of him his scanners had been jammed, signals were blocked, another dead zone, however this time he was trapped inside. His sensors however caught sight of Nick's form, standing only due to the iron grip her guard had on her, one hand holding her up, the other holding a small gun to her form.

"Transform and identify yourself. Any signs of aggression and we will fire." That comment from one the men had Ratchet's circuits sparking, weren't they going to deactivate him either way?

Slowly his armor shifted, panels from the Hummer moved, twisted, changing shape and grew as Ratchet assumed his bipedal mode, "Autobot, Ratchet."

"Where are the others? You were all told to appear here for deactivation. If they do not show we will kill the hostage." The one that spoke clearly seemed to be in charge, rather than battle fatigue like most wore he was dressed in a suit. His databanks found the human male familiar and upon further searching Ratchet realized this man had been a part of those who had abducted Mikaela and Sam, later kidnapping Bumblebee as well.

"I am the only one left." Ratchet commented evenly, Nick lifted her head slightly, appearing to be half aware of the situation. Sure his optics and sensors could see the girl but due to whatever device was allowing them to create this dead zone Ratchet's scanners were useless. He could try all he liked to scan her form and inventory her injuries but the frequencies jamming the air would not allow him to receive the results. The most he could see was fatigue in her expression, dried blood on her shirt and a pale coloration to her skin. The inability to scan her form was enough to fry the medic's circuits.

"Listen you." The man stated, much as Simmons had, unafraid of the tall bot in front of him, "We have surveillance and evidence-"

"I deactivated them." Ratchet cut in causing the man to stop and give him a stern look, "I am the Autobots Chief Medical Examiner. I deactivated the rest and now I am turning myself over for voluntary deactivation." The medic used the words that had been supplied in one of the messages.

Another male approached the balding leader and brief words were exchanged, the techie was informing the group's leader that via their surveillance they agreed that the bot before them now was in fact the Autobot medic. Likewise that the satellite they'd had watching the base confirmed no Transformers signatures. In fact the only two signals within three hundred miles that the Satellite found were from Ratchet, and the Transformer they already possessed.

"Proof. How do I know the other's are up to something and sent you in as bait?" The man questioned, eyes narrowed as Ratchet moved to open a compartment on his leg. In his Alt form the compartment would have been located inside the Hummer's rear area. From inside the large compartment he retrieved several pieces of mechanics, setting them down for the human techies to go over.

Nick seemed to have picked up on the discussion then and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. "Ratch….no. No!" She struggled briefly but exhaustion won out in moments, so quickly that her guard didn't bother subduing her.

It took several minutes though eventually one of the techies confirmed what Nick feared. Lying out before them were spark casings, one for each known Autobot on Earth, each one void of the spark that gave life to the bots. The leader smirked, "Not so noble a race are you?" The man questioned before glancing to the military dressed men, "Take him out and sweep the base just in case."

Nick could only watch on in horror, Ratchet refused to meet her gaze and seconds seemed to pass in hours. She could hear herself screaming, she knew she was calling for him, but her eyes saw the rounds strike his form, well aimed for his spark casing. She struggled against her captors as blue optics dimmed before blinking out and his form crashed to the ground. In the end, all she could do was watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how many of you hate me?


	22. Color me annoying

**Dragon260:** Bwahahaha

**Maraluch:** Oh is it? (I'm evil)

**Elita One:** yay you don't hate me!

**Tobias:** Course not! I doubt this story will let me end it any time soon x.x

**Ray of Starlight:** Strong dislike? I can deal with that.

**Razorgaze:** I'm always torn between Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide. Each one is great in his own way XD But Ratchet's oh so fun to pester! Gah! Machine gun!

**Lendaras:** Ohhhhhh I like! XD Thanks for the review!

**CaelanBell:** Shocked! Yay! Yeah working with the idea of Nick and Josh…it would make my epoligue work XD. However I'm finding it difficult from moving their relationship from friend to romantic.

**Dragowolf:** XD yay I'm hated! ZOMG I made you cry? Now I'm the one that's shocked, didn't think I could do that.

**BreezesofSpring: **Fix it? Ratchet fixes things and I don't think he'll be fixing anything at the moment XD.

**Flamingmarsh:** Yay I'm hated! XD But loved if I don't kill Ratchet! Thanks for the update

**Fae Child19:** O.O I've now been threated by a machine gun and a katana! Yay!!!

**R o X i a n:** Yay shock! Hehe

**Kuroneko:** Bwahaha we'll see if Prowl has anything planned…

**Blood shifter:** Yay being hated! XD here's a quick update!

**Fennecfox03:** Bwahaha You'll just have to see.

**Sinead Rivka:** XD sorry sorry!

**L33Tbunny: **Here's an update! Not sure if you'll like it or not though…XD Yay you liked the updates! See the reoccurring theme of the twins causing trouble?

**Beesting08:** XD bwahaha who will rescue her indeed? Would I have to put 'warning: character death' in my summery if I started killing characters off?

-------------------------------------------------

Mikaela really couldn't judge the actual time, but it appeared that soon after Nick had been taken from the cell, the door opened. She glared at once though had to blink somewhat surprised by whom she saw. Instead of the usual guards she was faced with two of the less threatening baddies, the nerds. "Come on…" One commented, moving to help her stand. She'd already slipped out of the handcuffs so it was easy enough to do.

"What's going on?" She questioned, frown on her features, pulling away and standing under he own power once she'd righted herself.

"We're getting you out of here." The techie commented, glancing over his shoulder to another who appeared to be the look out in the hallway, "We signed up for alien research, not hostages and torture." He stated, trying to explain that they were on the same side…sort of.

"I'm not leaving without Nick." Mikaela stated stubbornly and the techie frowned.

"Look your friend is dead. Why do you think we're doing this? We heard them. Soon as those robots turn themselves over they're going to kill her. When they're sure all the 'bots are dead they're going to kill you too!"

Unlike Prowl who had a bit of time to sit down and formulate several courses of action, Mikaela had to make split second decisions. "Where's the transformer?" at his slight confusion she continued, "Where are you keeping the robot. I'm pretty sure he's a good guy."

The techie again shook his head, "It's on more ice than N.B.E. 1 from what I understand, they killed it. It's systems stopped responding weeks ago."

This time Mikaela shook her head, "You're wrong. They didn't. He's still alive." She paused glancing towards the repaired camera in the corner, desperately hoping for a response. "You're still there aren't you?" After a few seconds the small device moved up and down, nodding as it rotated on it's maximum range of moment. "Take me to him now." She half growled, the techie nodded and backed out of the room.

The rag tag group made their way through compound and within minutes Mikaela had been led into the large chamber holding the Transformer, Autobot if the symbol on his chasse was anything to go by. "Where are the guards?" She questioned, the room was all but abandoned, it all seemed a little too easy.

"Most left to handle the others, the bare minimum of guards were left here. We…took care of them." The techie explained; nearly one hundred techies against a handful of guards, it had been a close battle. "Everyone's getting out of here, most of us haven't been home in months." Mikaela snorted, so she and Nick weren't the only prisoners, even if their situations differed. A shout from the hallway drew the techie's attention. "Look we're getting out of here before they come back." With that the man was gone.

Mikaela sighed as she glanced over the Autobot and ice covering his form. There were several computer terminals and it seemed that like Megatron this bot was on automatic icing, there were machines to blast the nitrogen rather than guys with backpacks to do it. Moving towards one of the computers she only gave it two seconds of thought and hoped Maggie forgave her before she shoved the thing onto the floor. The computer protested with sparks as it crashed before the screen fell dead. This continued until all the computers were off line. Within minutes of beginning the nitrogen flow had lessened as valves went into an automatic shut down. Seconds after the last computer had been destroyed the Autobot shook, fighting the ice that had infused itself with his form.

Had they not been in this particular situation Mikaela might have said it was artistic, watching the Autobot thaw and break the ice off. Slowly he rose to his full height. "My name is Mirage." The Autobot offered once most of the ice had been shaken from his form, holding a hand out flat for her.

She got the idea and crawled into the offered hand which was soon raised protectively to the Autobot's chest. Seconds passed before the bot produced a cannon, not nearly as large as Ironhide's, and blasted his way out of the chamber. It was similar to what Megatron had done upon waking from his deep freeze, however Mirage had scanned the area to make sure no bio life, no humans, were near enough to get caught in the blast. Several similar blasts followed and Mikaela remained safe and sound within the Autobot's hand.

When they finally breached the last wall Mikaela frowned, faced with the darkness of night, just one more obstacle to face. As she blinked she caught sight of several sets of vehicle head lights, and heard the sounds of several weapons cocking. Considering whoever they were up against were staying behind the row of near blinding lights she couldn't even tell how many they were up against. Similarly Mirage's cannon hummed to life and aimed itself at the group that appeared to be blocking their escape.

----------------------------------------------

Nick couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. The world continued to move in slow motion, she twisted her hands, rotating them against the cuffs-Ratchet had advised against doing so considering she risked-The pain that flared through her arm seemed muted somehow in light of the fact that her hands were now free. Close to her target the guards weren't able to stop her as she slammed a fist into the other's face. Her hit was slightly off center considering she was more to his side than facing his front, but it was enough to send the balding man to the ground.

--------------------------------------------

Maggie frowned, fidgeting at the computer she sat in front of. She, Glen, Ed and Sarah (Annabelle too of course); had moved to a safer location. The last thing anyone wanted was for their enemy to get a hold of more hostages. "Don't you worry your pretty little head." Ed commented from nearby and she tried to give him a smile, tried and failed, "Things'll work out." He added, seeming to be convincing himself as much as he was trying to convince her.

Sarah didn't bother trying to hold back her tears, holding a slumbering Annabelle close and praying for the safety of the girls who had saved her and her child, and even her child to be.

---------------------------------------

Well you did say you wanted a quick update. Here it is…quick and short and I doubt any of you are any happier about this chapter considering it doesn't really have much to it. XD Primus I'm evil.


	23. Welcome to the Grand Illusion

**CaelanBell:** Thanks for the review. Yay! I have Mirages alt form picked out and everything. I figure just like Optimus and co. got updated looks Prowl, 'jack and Mirage should too! Not sure what people think about Prowl or Wheeljack so far…

**Blood shifter:** Sorry! Hopefully this makes up for it!

**BreezesofSpring:** XD Yes, actually I did giggle, very evilly too. Weeeeeeee. Hehehehe.

**LostSchizophrenic:** XD Nice very interesting quotes yesh, I'm evil, comes with the name Shini, Shinigami, Death god. cackles

**Razorgaze:** Hehe yes you do, yeah yeah this one isn't much longer unfortunately x.x Sorry!

**Fennecfox03:** Evil evil! Yes she did! Sorry this update took longer.

**Tobias:** Do you love me now?

**Sinead Rivka:** Welcome. Hopefully this clears up a little bit…

**Elita One:** This one…er….isn't as sad, that counts right?

**Flamingmarsh:** Yesh he is, and this chapter should make people hate me a little less….

**Dragon260:** XD not at the house! Bwahaha I have too many animals to fall for the puppy eyes. Anyway this should make you feel a little better.

**Fae Child19:** Ooooh I get ninjas? Yay! Oh wait…

**Niteskye:** XD bwahaha I'm evil!

**Dragonwolf:** This should clear things up a little bit. You're welcome about bringing more characters in, perhaps in the future Bluestreak will make an appearance….although he chats a little to much for me .

**Sithicus:** Thank you! Bald man may never get a name though..XD. Thanks for not knocking the short chapter! Even though I did it just to be evil. .

**L33Tbunny:** I know I'm evil, send me to the pit! XDcackles weeeee

**Narnian Sprite:** That's….gotta hurt…Here hope this makes up for it…just a little.

**Tenshi no Yami:** Thanks!

**Kuroneko:** Hehe hopefully this is interesting…more of an explainer chapter O.o

**I play wid fir3:** NOOOOOOOO! Not a moldy cookie! ;;

**CheshrieMax:** XD sorry for making you wait!

**Princessninja2004:** Sorry sorry bows Hopefully this starts to correct that balance just a little?

**GaliStar07:** All I can say is XD And that isn't even saying anything, that is me rolling on the ground trying to breath from laughing so hard.

**Tina:** dances I think I've stumped Tina sing song voice Although that could mean I've mary-sued this plan rethinks. By the way…I'm asking in general to the readers but I love your input what do you think of a reluctantly good Barricade? Not immediately but in the future of this story.

**Quillian:** Thanks! Hope I keep you interested!

**Jessi Tsuki:** Thanks! Glad I'm still attracting new readers!

**Review topic:** Yes I know they have polls for these things now but I'm new to using so forgive me cause I can't figure it out. Anyway:

What do you think about Barricade teaming up (reluctantly) with the Autobots in the future? Most of the other's are dead and we all know what Starscream things about land based bots…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ratchet!" Her voice sounded foreign to her, the pain etched in it as she watched her friend's form fall. Adrenaline, for the time being was the only thing to keep her going, the only thing that kept her from giving up. Nick fought her captor, barely aware of what was going on around. With the amount of effort she was putting into her small battle one might assume the entire clearing was in a similar state of mayhem. However others were flocking to Ratchet's fallen form like vultures to a fresh kill (1).

The edges of her vision began to dot out, it was as if her vision was made up of millions of tiny TVs and they were quickly shutting off. She could hear her own heart beat, it was loud, deafening. Her breathing was ragged as she fought the soldier's tight hold. Her vision blinked for a moment, one second she was struggling against the soldier and in the next she was being dragged back to a waiting cargo van. Her body felt heavy, the natural chemical change in her body was wearing off.

A flash of white, of green, of red.

Sirens.

Lights from the darkness.

Weapons, gunfire, shouts.

Nick relied on her hearing more than her eyes that refused to stay focused any longer.

-----------------------------------------------

Wheeljack sped into the scene, clearly happy with his chosen alt form and the speeds it could achieve. His engine hummed and purred as he skid into the clearing, spinning 360 degrees even as he transformed. Using the momentary surprise to his advantage the scientist launched several small discs, each equipped with small hooks. Each one latched itself onto a vehicle or large piece of machinery and the reason became clear several seconds later. The small, seemingly harmless discs released electrical charges enough to short out whatever object they had attached themselves to. With no vehicles for escape chaos did begin then. Left with only their hand held weapons the soldiers began firing on the primarily white bot.

Wheeljack only had to put up with attack for a few seconds, backup was quickly arriving. Several military vehicles flanked by squads of soldiers led by Bobby Epps rushed into the clearing, followed by a large rig that quickly changed shape and seemed to tower over the field.

----------------------------------------------

Mikaela blinked, still held protectively in the strange bot's hand, that voice, that voice was familiar.

"Mikaela!" Came another voice, this one she knew too.

"Sam..?" She raised a hand to try and shield her eyes from the bright lights, thankfully after a few more seconds most of those lights turned off, or rather shifted their angels considering the vehicles the belonged to were transforming.

"Yo Mirage. D'you take care of all the baddies?" Jazz questioned with a wave.

Seeming to figure out that he was facing allies Mirage finally lowered his arm and let his small cannon retract. "Forgive me." He stated, concerned about aiming a weapon at a friend, "My internal-"

"Comlink!" Came several human voices along with Jazz's chuckle.

"We know, same thing happened to 'jack and Prowl, they couldn't tell Sideswipe from Starscream when we found them."

Prowl gave a frown, "I was simply waiting for confirmation of who you were so as not to reveal our identities to the local inhabitants or possible Decepticons."

"Yeah, yeah sure Prowlie…"

"Uh…guys?" Mikaela questioned, bringing their attention back to the task at hand, Will and Sam had approached, the pair dressed similarly. Will of course in battle fatigues while it seemed Sam had likewise been giving a uniform though he carried no visible weapon. Obliging Mirage lowered her into their waiting hands and Sam was quick to usher her into a waiting ambulance.

Only once they were headed away from the scene did Sam use the comlink device, thinking of the twins he opened a private channel to them, "I've got Mikaela."

-------------------------------------------------

"Mikaela's with Sam, they're headed away from the scene now." Sides commented rather bored.

The twins had been stuck on guard duty at the Autobot base, Ed, Maggie, Glen, Sarah and little Anne where their charges. It wasn't as if they were against their assigned duty but they'd much rather be out kicking some aft.

Ed was silent, choosing not to ask about Nick, the twins would let them know as soon as someone reported the situation to them.

-------------------------------------------------

Josh launched himself at Nick's captor. Weaponless he used his fists and within seconds the man had dropped her form in order to defend himself against the angered teen. Nick, still dazed didn't seem to really notice what was going on around her. Other than the fact that there were a lot of shouts and sounds going off, thankfully there was not a lot of gunfire any longer. Slowly she pushed herself up from the ground, where she'd stumbled to after suddenly being released. Stumbling forward she braced herself to hit the ground, instead she hit something relatively hard, warm, but hard, a hiss of pain escaped as her wrist decided to remind her that it was more than likely broken. "I gotcha." She heard a deep voice rumble, glancing up into bright blue optics before finding herself lifted up from the ground.

"Josh…Josh!" After seeing that the clearing was in their control Epps spotted the teen letting out his aggression and made a quick approach. Seeing that the other wasn't responding to verbal calls Bobby used his larger size to simply haul the teen away from the now beaten soldier. "Enough, we've got bigger things to worry about." Seeing the boy calming Epps released him and motioned towards Optimus who had Nick in hand. The large bot was moving to the edge of the clearing and handing her over to awaiting medics who, like with Mikaela, had an ambulance waiting.

Prowl certainly did have everything planned out.

Josh was quick to let his anger fade, for the moment, and jogged across the clearing to join the medics and Nick in the ambulance before it left the scene. "We've got Nick." He stated, directing his comment over the comlink to the twins. Josh and Sam had been threatened with castration and death if they didn't immediately report to Sarah and let her know what was going on, so of course the twins were their relay.

--------------------------------------------------

With the Sector Seven deserters being rounded up and arrested the two active Autobots turned their attention to their fallen comrade.

"Well?" Optimus questioned, watching as the scientist performed several scans of the yellow and red bot's prone form.

"I believe there were several miscalculations concerning the extent of damage that would be received." Wheeljack responded and Prime nodded his head slowly.

"Load him up, we'll head back to base." He commented as they moved to lift the offline bot and store him carefully in a trailer that Optimus himself hauled. Even as they headed for home Optimus gave the order for the Autobots to 'roll out' once the situation was under the control of their human counterparts.

Bumblebee of course attempted to follow Mikaela and Sam in the ambulance; however Jazz and Prowl mentioned that he'd offline himself by wasting too much energy in doing so. As it was they were all operating under a time limit, they had only a few hours more before they'd go into automatic shut down and recharge for at least an Earth day. While the cloaking devices were a great addition, for any bot save Mirage they came with a heavy price.

In the end it took Sam, via the comlink, telling Bumblebee to return with the other's that caused the young bot to sulk but return to base.

Of all the Autobot's only Ironhide remained behind at the enemy base, watching as Will and the other soldiers rounded up the last of the humans retreating from the building. Optimus had made his point clear. He'd given everyone the order of return to base once Lennox and Epps had things under control, to the weapon's specialist however he'd added a private, "Leave nothing behind." Ironhide didn't need to be told twice, as soon as Lennox, Figg and the other soldiers gave the all clear Ironhide had charged his cannons. Within minutes there was literally nothing left of the building; there was barely any rubble at all. Sure the building itself hadn't really done anything to harm the humans or bots but it was good to let his aggression out on something.

------------------------------------------------

The trip to the hospital had been rather eventful. Thanks to a phone ahead on Prowl's part neither girl had to wait long and received exceptional, first class service. Both had received a hot meal, on demand, which had been quickly picked up by the boys from the hospital's lobby area. McDonalds, what else?(2) After two or three hours they'd both been given a run down of their injuries, both the girls were seated on beds while the boys took up the chairs in a private room. Both suffered from fatigue, an easy one to guess, a bit of dehydration as well. Mikaela had several cracked and fractured ribs, one of which had come dangerously close to puncturing a lung. Nick on the other hand, had in fact been shot, though the bullet had lodged in her shoulder and worked as an effective plug, stopping her from bleeding to death. Of course like Mikaela she had several bumps and bruises, the only other wound was self inflicted. Freeing herself from the cuffs had come at the price of fracturing her wrist. Then again punching the enemy probably hadn't helped either.

By the time they'd settled into the room both were taking things relatively well, though that could have been attributed to the pain killers. "Did you guys get that Sector Seven guy?" Mikaela asked before briefly explaining who she was talking about. Sam, remembering who she was taking about quickly asked the others via the comlink. The unfortunately response from bot and human alike was no, in the fray, worried more about Ratchet and Nick, the man had gotten away.

It was only several minutes after the doctor had left the room that a thought seemed to strike Nick. "Ratchet…" She commented, suddenly the color she'd regained faded and her skin paled, "Oh god…is he…?!"

-------------------------------------------------

(1)-Yes. I know vultures are scavengers. My sister says the phrase should be something like '…vultures to a carcass…' well too bad.

(2)- I don't know about you guys but…all the hospitals around here have at least one type of fast food located in them, BK, McD, Subway. Heck the Childrens hospital in Detroit has an underground passageway that connects to another hospital with a Wendy's. Apparently however this is not the case in most locations oo


	24. I'd like to slove the Puzzle

**Kuroneko:** Thanks for the input and the review!

**Narnian Sprite:** XD yay! The hate is gone.

**Fennecfox03:** You're welcome. And this chapter should explain everything…Thanks for the input on Barricade!

**Saxidani:** Bwahaha. Here's that update.

**Dragowolf:** You're welcome! And THANK YOU! Indeed I think the twins would take it really hard if Hatchet ever went to the big parking garage in the sky…XD

**L33Tbunny:** Thanks for the review! I'm not as evil yay!

**CaelanBell:** Yay! I'm glad you like them! Likewise I've been busy buying and reselling Wii's…XD that's how I make my xmas money…

**Blood shifter:** It's not simmons! But yes the baddie did get away. For now.

**Dragon260: **XD, yes, yes I do. Bwahaha. This should make up for it though…

**Soului:** Just to plant the seed of doubt…May I remind you how well they took to Jazz being ripped in two? XD this chapter should show whether you were right or not….Thanks for the vote of confidence about Barricade, I agree, some fics I like others I don't so if anything there might just be subtle hints about the situation…

**Flamingmarsh:** yay we've got kick aft hospitals around here XD.

**FutureCSICrystal: **Thanks for the review! Here's a quick update for you!

**Tobias: **cackles here this should cease the unfairness on my part.

**Razorgaze:** Hound's best with Holograms and unfortunately I figure he's stuck on Pluto for the moment, ya know that annoying little sub-planet XD. Hopefully this clears everything up.

**GaliStar07:** College finals? I should be studying for those too. XD whoops. And yet here I am, updating again!

**BreezesofSpring: **eyes the taser You remind me of Nick with that thing….Thanks for the review, hopefully this one puts you more at ease. I figured I've held onto the suspense long enough.

**Lendaras:** Thanks for the review and I like the chapter name idea!

**I play wid fir3:** yay sugar cookies! jumps for cookie Fine fine…here's another chapter now gimme the cookie!!!!

**Elita One:** I make a sad chapter people cry, I make a happy chapter people cry. Apparently I make people cry.

**LosSchizophrenic: **XD yup! The one with the Subway inside isn't so bad though….But I mean really it's better than hospital chalk and cardboard food shivers Love the chapter names… "hold no grand illusions" reminds me of the song "grand illusions"…

**Tina:** Curse you! Curse you I say! Yet again you've guessed at what I had in mind! Primus that's why I love your reviews! Skorponik made friends with the local scorpions XD He's fine, just chillin' As for Barricade thanks for the input. I can see the big bot grudgingly switching sides but I'm not so sure about Frenzy…We'll see what my muses come up with.

**Fae Child19: **Woot I'm sweet cause I escaped ninjas! dances here you go… This chapter should explain just about everything…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure he's fine…" Sam assured her, watching and listening as the heart monitor spiked and beeped to let everyone know that Nick was rather worried.

"No…No I saw him. He was shot…and…and he had spark casings! How…?" Things weren't making sense, if she'd seen the spark cases, how was it that Optimus and clearly the others as well, were still alive?

"Hey, calm down. He's fine. I'm sure he's fine, it was all a plan." Sam stated as he moved to stand and attempted to calm her while Mikaela simply wanted to know what was going on.

"**Hey guys, how's Ratchet doing?"** Josh asked to anyone who was willing or able to respond.

---------------------------------------

"They let fleshlings on their internal communications lines!" A deep baritone growled, speaking as if by doing so the Autobots had committed some great treason.

"I would say it's a smart move, allows them to better delegate and control situations, should the need arise." Another voice, not nearly as gruff responded.

"They are nothing but insects!" The first stated in his defense.

"You refer to them as they refer to cockroaches."

"Insects insects." He grumbled, engine revving in annoyance.

"Yes, but just as they have outlived our war that has raged for ages, so will the cockroach out live them." The second seemed almost amused by the situation, least until he heard the familiar sound of weapon's charging. "These humans are amazing, with such short life spans…the feats they've accomplished…Yes, they've had war, but they have recovered." A hum and a click let him know the other was on the edge of firing, "Either way, Megatron is gone, Starscream was never and will never be a leader."

"Doesn't mean I have to give up."

A chuckle, "No but you never were a bot for staying hidden long." With that the Seeker-like jet took to the air.

--------------------------------------

"**We've managed to bring Ratchet out of stasis lock. He's in recharge now."** Wheeljack commented, best suited to respond to the human's questioning. **"May I remind you to direct even broadcasts to 'Autobots only' if any Decepticons are near they would be able to pick up an open broadcast like you just sent."** He seemed more informative than berating.

"**Sorry…Hey guys, the girls want to come home. Like now."** Sam cut into the brief conversation.

"**Now?"** Will questioned, these comlinks were coming in rather handy.

"**They are both damaged. Will they not be made to stay in your medical center until they have been repaired?"** Prowl questioned, not used to the illogical nature that was mankind.

"**Yeah now, like, signing the release forms now." **Josh responded, addressing Lennox.

"**Sorry Prowl, America's got some messed up rules to make sure we stay free. That means we can check ourselves out, even if we should stay."** Epps was almost chuckling across the link.

"**A culture lesson is all well and good guys but a ride maybe?"**

--------------------------------------------------

Ironhide was out of the question, he was just returning to base and had yet to have the cloaking device uninstalled. Likewise Ratchet wouldn't be driving anyone, anywhere, anytime soon. Wheeljack was still working to remove the cloaking devices from a few bots and keep an optic on the recovering medic so he too wouldn't be picking the humans up. Mirage was alright, all things considered but Wheeljack hadn't had a chance to fix his communications systems-a job best left for Ratchet so their spy was likewise out of the running as it were.

Optimus sighed at the remaining available bots. "Jazz, take Bumblebee and the twins." He didn't bother explaining further, knowing that each bot had been listening in on the open discussion. The large Autobot was silent as the sounds of four speeding cars peeled out of the base.

"Are you certain that is wise?" Prowl questioned, optics focused on the dust trails left behind.

"It was the lesser of two evils my friend." Prime commented, forcing a worried Bee and two bored twins in the base would do no good at all; especially not with Jazz around.

It didn't take long for the foursome to reach the hospital, making quite the display parked outside. It actually took longer for the girls to go through the process of checking themselves out, receiving instructions for home treatment and medication than it did for the four bots to reach their location.

Thankfully for the boys, both Nick and Mikaela had agreed to wait until they were out of the earshot of the locals before inquiring about what had actually occurred, verses what Nick claimed to have seen.

"_So would I be out of line, if I said, I miss you?"_ Bumblebee's speakers seemed to break any tension in the air, or at least the Incubus song drew brief smiles from both girls.

"What no song for me?" Nick commented softly, patting the hood of the silver Solstice with her uninjured hand.

" 'lil lady I don't need no song to treat you right." Jazz responded, the chuckle easy to hear as his engine revved and she slid into the passenger seat while Josh occupied the drivers seat.

Similarly Mikaela and Sam climbed into an all too eager Camero while the twins acted as escorts.

--------------------------------------------

"So Ratchet's alright?" She questioned for the umpteenth time that hour.

"You kidding? It'd take more than some humans to bring ol' Hatchet down for good." Jazz responded through the speakers, deftly navigating the traffic all the while holding conversation and continually scanning Nick's form for injury.

"But, I saw him…He got hit. It was where your weak spot is, he had your spark casings!"

"Chill, chill…" Jazz commented with a chuckle in his voice, "Looks like Prowlers plan worked a little too well if you fell for it." And yes, he was getting a kick out of using nicknames for Prowl.

She slumped back into her seat with a sigh, "I was suffering blood loss." She grumbled in her defense.

Josh decided he'd take over for the time being, "Okay, the spark casings? They were just hunks of scrap metal. Ya know all that stuff outside the hanger?" She nodded, "Well Ratchet and Wheeljack welded a bunch of it to look like spark casings."

She blinked, "Who exactly is Wheeljack again?" She briefly remembered him being mentioned before.

"You met him…sorta…dude painted with the Christmas colors and a whole lotta' white?" Again she nodded to confirm she was following his train of thought, "Well he, Prowl, and Mirage landed not too long ago, but thanks to some crazy attempt at a cloaking device that Wheeljack thought up their beacons or whatever were busted. So they were basically wandering around blind, I mean it's kinda hard to find other 'formers in disguise while they're…ya know…in disguise."

---------------------------------------------

"…And Prowl is…?" Mikaela questioned, wanting to be completely sure she'd understood the short and sweet recap she was getting from Sam.

"A good police car."

"Right."

"Nick said Ratchet got shot. Just like the Decepticons in Mission city, how come he…he isn't…" She stumbled over the word as if by saying them she'd jinx the situation.

"We were just as clueless. Ratchet's a medic right? In his own way Ratchet is more important than Optimus. At least according to the big guy, he's put Optimus back together more than once anyway. So he's built to survive, that's why he's seems like he's got more armor it's because he does. Besides, with Wheeljack's help they upped the amount of armor protecting his spark since we all know that's where they'd be shooting."

"Wheeljack is who again…?"

---------------------------------------

After the last cloaking device had been uninstalled Wheeljack ushered the spy in and gave Mirage a brief examination. He was a medic by no means but as a scientist he could at least check for minor defects. "You should be capable of choosing an alternate form. If you want I have compiled a list of Earth vehicles to choose from." Mirage nodded, it definitely beat going out and hunting down a form that met his likings.

Soon enough a sleek blue and white Bugatti Veyron 16.4 rolled out of the Autobot base. Peeling out the spy tested his speed on the dirt road-ways that made up the Akers property and the area surrounding it. It wasn't long before the sleek vehicle was flanking the small convoy of sports cars. "Is that…Mirage?" Mikaela questioned, having woken from a light nap now that they were nearing home. "The twins'll have a fit…That's the second fastest car on Earth…" The awe was easy to hear in her voice.

"**Prowl, Mirage. Base scanners show a Decepticon nearing our location. Intercept and assess the situation."** Optimus' order was short and to the point. It was similar to the order Sec. Def. Keller had given, _'do not engage unless fired upon first'._ That was the basis behind Optimus liking the politician so much.

On command the spy's form shimmered before completely disappearing and veering away from the small convoy, Prowl likewise could be seen leaving the base of operations and heading for the location of the Decepticon signal.

-------------------------------------------

Nick gave a sigh of relief. Approaching the hanger they were met with several familiar forms. Ironhide and Wheeljack were berating Ratchet who was in fact using the black bot for support, but there to meet them none the less. Even Optimus was giving a disapproving glance to this medic who responded with, "Those two should not be up. But if they fit enough to get out of bed, so am I."

Climbing out of the Solstice Nick stumbled only once before righting herself. Though within seconds she was stumbling again, luckily caught by Josh, who looped an arm around her shoulders. Behind them Sam and Mikaela seemed to be facing a similar situation though both girls blamed the pain killers for making them loopy. Free of passengers Jazz transformed and greeted Hatchet with a wave while Bumblebee seemed to fret and closely followed his two charges.

Sunstreaker played 'flight of the bumblebee' through his speakers which drew laughs and chuckles from just about everyone and a livid glare from the small yellow bot.


	25. Me chapter, Demand Title

**Blood shifter:** XD Big mirage fan I take it?

**Saxidani:** XD thanks for the review! And yeah…Like I said I'm a softie.

**Fennecfox03:** Indeed everything seems to be wrapping up rather nicely doesn't it?

**Narnian Sprite:** Bwahaha Good question! What exactly are the those two punks up to?

**L33Tbunny:** XD I'm glad someone looked that car up! Isn't it flippin' awesome? Faster than the twin's alt forms by like…5 seconds too. XD Betcha they won't like that.

**GaliStar07:** Always a pleasure! Whether it be GaliStar07 or Allie the fill in lol.

**CheshireMax:** 'Yay! The medic of doom lives!' In any other context I think that phase wouldn't make sense XD But yesh! The Hatchet is alright.

**Niteskye:** XD No no I didn't. I'm too much of a sucker to do that.

**CaelanBell:** Bwahahaha the question is Who's gonna win? Nick or the Hatchet?

**Lendaras:** Barricade? Tis possible grins

**Dragowolf: **Yet another vote for Bluestreak XD.

**Dragon260:** hugs Wee! Yeah Ratchet lives! They all live actually… XD

**FutureCSICrystal:** Welcome!

**Flamingmarsh:** XD no biggy I've enjoyed several stories like that but I couldn't bring myself to make this one of them. If I ever do have a story with an Autobot x Human pairing it would be mostly platonic. It would be a deep companionship between them rather than something immensely physical.

**BreezeofSpring: **Bwahaha I know wasn't I evil with all those cliffhangers?

**LostSchizophrenic:** The Styx's! That's who made that song XD I couldn't remember their name for the life of me…. rummages around for their old record OMG I love your suggestions! I it's so hard to choose! They're all so great and clichéd! I love clichéd chapter titles!!

**October 13****th** Thanks for the review! XD Yeah I'm surprised I didn't hear more beef about making him that model. I researched police cars and found out that the Lambo corp donated several dozen Gallardo model's to the Italian police….So I figured if he couldn't be a badaft Saleen I'd make him a sleek Lambo.

**Tina:** dances I outsmarted Tina….Weeeeeeee! XD And by 'outsmarted' I mean 'randomly threw in a plot twist that may or may not be relivent or logical given the story and concepts I've been deriving this fanfiction off of.' XD Far as I see it…. Sure we all know the big guy was evil and what not but most of the soldiers were just following orders. Granted they didn't care about saving mankind but Megs was the only one actively trying to completely wipe it out. Personally I think Megatron wanted mankind killed off just to spite his brother.

**Kuroneko:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed! Well it's true…He's the crazy bot that picked christmas colors!

I'll be honest. I hate this chapter. I tried to burn it, unfortunately considering it is digital rather than on written loose leaf the burning didn't go so well. Luckily I have accident coverage on my laptop so any damage is covered and paid for. throws laptop out of speeding car See I do that and they fix it or give me a new one…..When I first bought the laptop and this accident coverage I was half tempted to open the case right there in the store and smash the laptop on the ground and demand a new one. XD

Anyway! On to the cruddy slagging chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------

"Both of you are to report directly to the Medbay for examination." Ratchet commented, though the usual manic medic didn't seem nearly as threatening when he was using Ironhide as a crutch.

"Or not." Mikaela commented, Nick silently agreeing as the pair made their way into the hanger and over to the area with human sized furniture.

"Neither of you are in any condition to be up and about. If nothing else the drugs currently in your system suggest bed rest and minimal activities."

Nick relaxed once Josh had helped her to the couch, "Talk about the pot and the kettle…"

"You aren't even making sense any more!" The medic stated, clearly irate.

"Look. I'll rest, if you rest. And that'll only be after I get a shower and a clean change of clothes and I get to see…Where's my dad?" She frowned, blinking, perhaps Ratchet was right about the pain killers at least, her mind felt somewhat fuzzy.

Optimus explained, "Ed, Glen and Maggie are back at base. Ratchet gave your father something to help keep him calm."

"Last thing anyone needed was your old man havin' another heart attack." Jazz commented.

"Alright then, shower, change, reunion and then, maybe, we'll see about a little nap." She commented, unable to help herself, between the fact that she'd been shot and felt like nothing could stop her for the moment; and the pain killers making her feel fuzzy, she was in a rather good mood given the situation.

-------------------------------------------------

Will and Bobby glanced over the group of prisoners. They'd grouped up after rounding up all the deserters they could find and at the moment they were in the process of weeding out the leaders from the followers. Already they'd come across several, primarily the techies, who had more or less been prisoners throughout their time with the enemy. At the moment they'd relocated to the nearest military base, it was an hour drive but it provided them all the room and space they'd need to sort through the mess of men and women all handcuffed and seated on the empty hanger floor. Silently Lennox thanked Keller for providing the necessary room they needed.

"Aren't you gonna read us our Miranda rights?" One rather unafraid man commented from among the group.

Will focused a glare on him. "This isn't a national crime. Hell, this wasn't even an international crime. Buddy what you did they don't have courts to hold a case in." He stated, all the while approaching the loud mouth, better to make an example of one than let the rest think they could get away with similar actions.

"Good if you can't prosecute better let us go." The man, fearless, replied. Only to be met with a wicked right hook, courtesy of Will Lennox.

The Captain leaned down to the recovering man, "Autobots might have vowed never to hurt a human. But we haven't. You keep that in mind."

-------------------------------------------------

The best thing in the world, by far was a shower. Both Mikaela and Nick took far too long, which appeared to fry several of Ratchet's circuits while he waited. After their brief 'welcome home' in the hanger everyone had retreated to the main base to meet up with Glen, Maggie and Ed. Even Ed agreed that he'd been given something to keep him calm but needless to say he was happy of course to see his daughter but mentioned that he knew nothing would keep her down.

Due to his size Ratchet was forced to wait out in the hallway while the girls occupied the bathroom. The Autobot Base was designed to accommodate both Transformers and humans, though that part had been a bit of a surprise to the latter. When they'd been given the grand tour they'd been shown several human sized doors down one or more of the large corridors that led to human sized rooms. They even had their own bathroom, though it had a community design with several toilet stalls and several shower stalls much like one would find at a campground, nicer in comparison of course.

During their showers Sarah had dropped by fresh clothing and assured them that they could take as much time as they needed. Likewise informing them that Ratchet was outside and would let them have their peace and privacy-at the same time warning them that Ratchet was in fact, waiting for them outside. Once they'd both become presentable, as presentable as pajama's were, they stepped out into the massive, Transformer sized hallway.

Mikaela only made it a few steps before Bumblebee was there to carefully scoop her up with a, _"Babe, I've got you babe."_ Clearly the little bot was still upset as he considered both Sam and Mikaela his charges to protect.

"It's alright Bee." She commented with a brief smile which he returned with several clicks and buzzing sounds. "Now onward! Sarah mentioned something about food." Bee of course was happy to give her a ride. Left to their own devices Nick silently glanced to the resting Hummer and could have swore the Hummer was staring right back at her.

Breaking the silence the Hummer revved his engine in an almost silent offering. "I broke my wrist, not my foot." Nick commented stubbornly and rather than accept the offered ride she chose to walk down the massive hallway and head for the human sized kitchen; she assumed she'd find the other's milling around in hopes of dinner.

"Why must you feel the need to be so disagreeable?" Ratchet questioned, his engine seeming to likewise grumble.

"I'm not being disagreeable." She responded, by doing so she did exactly what she stated she wasn't doing.

--------------------------------------

"**We are nearing the Decepticon signal."** Prowl stated to inform Optimus of not only their whereabouts but their progress as well. 

"**Hey Prowl, that one of your buddies?"** Mirage questioned, joking around with the overly serious bot. Some distance ahead another police vehicle was visible, however this one was distinctly an American model and the Decepticon logo was hard to miss.

Prowl chose not to respond instead he addressed the other, "Decepticon Barricade. Disengage at once. Failure to comply will result in deactivation." The neither Autobot present had bothered transforming, for the moment two police cars faced off, several hundred feet between them while Mirage remained invisible to both optic and scanners.

Barricade said nothing in response, though his engine revved in a baiting fashion, it almost appeared as if the Decepticon was attempting to decide whether or not to attack.

"Decepticon Barricade! Disen-" Prowl began again though paused when a rush of noise passed close by over head as a jet streaking across the sky not very far above them.

"**Are you picking up the same signature I am?"** Mirage questioned not doing so aloud lest he give up his strategic position.

"Indeed."

Before they had a chance to make contact with the circling alley the jet rounded in the sky, passing over them once more the jet released several small missiles. Not enough to really damage Barricade but it did serve another purpose, the dust, dirt and smoke provided enough cover from the optic for the Decepticon to begin a retreat. Barricade was never one to retreat from a situation, sure he'd defected just prior to the battle for the Allspark but if you asked him he'd probably shoot you. You expected that he'd give a reason for his defecting? Ha.

However in this situation the circling jet had made several very promising threats involving welding and his aft; considering he knew the jet could in fact pull off most of the threats it made Barricade decide it was better to vacate the area as readily as possible.

"Autobot stand down!" Prowl ordered, shifting forms even as the jet landed and likewise transformed, conveniently positioning himself between the retreating Decepticon and the two land based Autobots.

"You won't stop him Prowl." Jetfire commented, the Decepticon turned Autobot spoke strongly, though did not brandish his weapons.

"That Decepticon is a danger to native life."

"He hasn't hurt anyone since Megatron's deactivation."

"It is only a matter of time."

"The war is over, the Allspark's gone. Let him go." By now, either way, Barricade had enough of a lead to out run and out maneuver any pursuers.

"Why don't we just take this up with Optimus?" Mirage stated, trying to be a median between the two disagreeing bots.

---------------------------------------

Dinner had been spaghetti, breadsticks and salad. Sarah had spared nothing in attempting to make them a wonderful welcome home meal and both girls had eaten their fill. However it wasn't long before they both lost the battle against rest.

Mikaela had been the first to go. In the Rec room designed for both humans and Transformers she'd fallen asleep watching tv with Sam, head resting in his lap while Bumblebee sat behind the couch watching over them. Mikaela didn't seem to mind the worry Sam and Bee were expressing, or the fact that they were both acting like mother hens over her. She was taking strength from them, building her resolve on their will to keep her safe. After the confinement it was a typical response, a very human way of dealing with what had occurred.

Nick, likewise found ways of dealing with what had occurred though her actions were more towards the other end of the spectrum. She refused help, pushed away Ratchet, Josh and Ed. The former two had been rather upset though Ed didn't take it to heart, a brief talk with Josh and the teen likewise backed off and let Nick do her own thing for the most part. Growing tired of her resisting everything he tried to do to help Ratchet too left her be after a while, deciding to cool his circuits outside the base for a bit.

Parked outside simply scanning the forest like surroundings the Hummer had been reasonably surprised when she followed him out. Without a word spoken between them she'd opened his rear door and climbed inside. Curling up on the bench in the rear portion of his vehicle mode she was asleep in mere seconds, her body giving in to the demand for sleep. An hour or so later Ed wandered out and spotted the medic, "Is she…?" He motioned towards Ratchet's frame.

"Yes." The bot replied, only outwardly, not allowing his voice coming across the speakers inside his form, in hopes of letting her sleep a little longer.

"I figured."

"I do not understand." The medic's irritation was easy to hear.

"Go easy on her big guy, ya can't smother her." Ed chuckled, that didn't make Ratchet feel any better.

"Mikaela has been relatively reasonable in response to her health."

"Yeah and Nick's been stubborn as a mule. I know." Walking close he pat the Hummer's hood briefly in a motion that he figured would have been like patting a friend on the shoulder. "They just came out of bad situation, gotta give'em room. They had no control in there ya know? Nick's just, making the most of her freedom."

"She exorcises her freedom by refusing simple orders only given to ensure a speedy recovery?"

"She's doin' it cause you're trying to order her around. You let anyone else tell you what to do when you're injured?"

"I obey Optimus Prime's command." Ratchet replied evenly.

"Even while injured?" Ed pressed.

"Often enough."

"Point made."

"Point taken." The Hummer seemed to lower himself down in his suspension. "What do you suggest?"

"Just keep your lug nuts on, don't let her get you upset." Ed commented, now leaning against the red and yellow rescue vehicle, "If she was really upset at you she wouldn't be hidin' in there." He thumbed towards the Hummer's rear area, "Much as she's playin' tough…" He sighed, for the first time his cool broke, "That's my little girl, I know, it's a man's job to know what's wrong with his little girl. She's just scared, shaken' up. Gonna take her a while to get over this."

Ratchet was silent in response, the two keeping each other company for some time following the discussion.

----------------------------------------

Barricade couldn't believe himself. Had he actually approached the Autobot base? For what? It wasn't as if he'd join those scum. Meatbag lovers. His engine growled in annoyance, headlights shining brightly as he tore down the dirt roads. To the Pit with them; he was a Decepticon!

_Was_

That caused a shift in gears. He _was_ a Decepticon. Megatron was gone now, and Starscream… well that piece of scrap would never be more than a sniveling waste of good metal. The war was over.

He reasoned that he didn't particularly want the destruction of the human race; that had been distinctly Megatron's idea, merely to upset his brother of course. Barricade was happy to leave well enough alone as far as the humans were concerned. Before it had been war, if a human got in the way, so be it, he had bigger things to worry about than the lives of little fleshlings. Now he just drifted, having done so for several months, hiding from the humans in plain sight. Sure when he was bored he'd post himself on a human highway, he'd report in any stolen vehicles or speeders to the local authorities, but aside from that he'd seen next to no action.

Silently he cursed Jetfire to the Pit for even suggesting he join the Autobots and promised himself that he'd dent the flyer good next time he saw him.


	26. The end

Guys, it's been great. I thank Sithicus for making me stop and think. While most of you enjoyed the previously posted chapter 26 it did no justice to the story. I let my muses run away with the story. This was originally how I planned the story to end. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone and likewise I hope I can keep in interested with other stories in the future.

------------------------------------------

Four years later.

Everyone, Autobot and human alike were on edge. When Ratchet and Nick were at odds it was anyone's guess who would end up dismantled and turned into a toaster, even if they happened to be human.

"Nick." Ratchet's voice sounded strained; then again they had been over this particular point in the argument more than once. "I wish you would reconsider. It is ill advised to-"

"Enough. I'm not a kid Ratchet! I've got the wrist brace on what more do you want?" Nick was likewise reaching her breaking point, this battle it seemed would never end. She figured he was worried about her old injury, he had mentioned that a nasty hit could rebreak her wrist.

The road to this point had been filled with it's ups and downs. In four years much had changed, perhaps the biggest change of all had been between Nick and Josh. Their relationship had progressed slowly, even halted when both Sam and Josh signed up for the military, or rather received military training anyway. They deployed along with Epps, Lennox and several others in an effort to seek out and stop Scorponok who'd begun terrorizing the Middle East. The younger pair had left boys and returned men. Once you'd been dropped in a war zone, on a mission to discover and contain/destroy a Decepticon little things like nervousness around the woman you liked were nothing. There had been several woops and cat calls when, on first sight, Josh had pulled Nick into a brief kiss.

According to Josh, Sam had topped his moment when he'd proposed to Mikaela, despite lacking a ring at that particular moment.

Sam and Mikaela had been married in a private ceremony, as private as it could get with the entire Autobot base present. His parents had finally been let in on the big secret, after all they were there for the wedding as well. Perhaps the best part was Mikaela's father who had turned over a new leaf, had walked his daughter down the aisle.

Seeking his revenge for ruined moments Josh and proposed to Nick at the reception and rounds of laughter were mixed with cheers.

More Autobots had landed in the span of four years, Barricade and Frenzy had made their appearance at the base from time to time. On occasion a new Decepticon would land and often there were brief battles. On the whole however it appeared the great war was finally drawing to a close.

"We've been planning this trip for months Ratchet." She pointed out, it had been the boys idea, of course. With all the land available to them they had suggested a camping trip, to make things more interesting they suggested that the group ATV to the designated camp site.

"Sarah, Ed, Michael and Claire are already there with the girls. Not to mention the fact that Optimus went along with supplies and he took the twins and Jazz with him." Ed and Michael, Mikaela's father, both had physical limitations that made the ATVing ill advisable. Sarah of course had a four and a half year old Anne and little Becky to look out for and Claire, Epps wife, had offered to keep the mother company while they prepared food for the would be arriving ATV party. "You had Prowl and Bumblebee map out our route down to the last pebble and besides all that you, Hound and Ironhide will be following us. So what is your major malfunction?"

Nearby Ironhide, Lennox and Josh watched the fight take place, "I always wondered what would happen when an unstoppable force met an unmovable object…" The human shook his head and the bot chuckled softly.

"We're all…uh…ready to hit the trail." Epps commented, pausing when two glares were sent his wait from the arguing pair.

Tensions had remained high throughout the trip. Nick and Ratchet hadn't spoken a word to one another. Any attempt to bridge the gap between the two was met with stubborn pride and a refusal to give even an inch of leeway in the dispute.

By the time the group reached camp that nightfall it seemed a boiling point had been reached. Ratchet had made the mistake of mentioning that Nick really shouldn't be helping to gather wood for the fire, only to have a piece of oak hit his leg armor, "What?! What is your problem?!" Ratchet had always been a bit over protective; however this was a little much, even for Nick. "I've always done this. I've got a lot more than this! Are you out to ruin my vacation?!"

"As a medic I have your best interests at spark. Considering your condition it is not wise that you partake in any of the activities you have engaged in today."

"What condition?" Ratchet had previously mistaken several very common human occurrences for very serious ailments.

"Pregnancy."

For the first time that day she was shocked into silence, unable to respond for several seconds, "I'm…?"

"Pregnant. Yes, and you have been for just over two weeks." Ratchet definitely had one up on 'early warning' devices, of course he'd assumed Nick had been aware of the condition as well, it was hard to imagine an Autobot unaware of another life growing inside, even after five years on Earth there were still gaps in his knowledge about the differences between humans and Autobots.

Somewhere off to the right the sounds of crashing were easy to hear as Josh collapsed in a dead faint, his stack of wood falling to the ground around him.

In response to the deafening silence that had over taken the camp Jazz could only think of one thing to say, "Does this mean…I'm an uncle?"


End file.
